Pokemon Special High School Edition!
by Contemplate
Summary: Thrown into a high school setting, watch the Pokedex holders undergo series of events that test the bonds of their friendship, determination and most importantly their own growth.
1. The Beginning

Pokemon Special High School Edition!

* * *

><p>"Red! Get your butt downstairs for breakfast, its time for school!"<p>

Red whom has just woken up drags his feet to the bathroom to prepare for school. Red is just your average high school boy in a very normal world. Red washes himself up in a jiffy and stares into the mirror.

"Today's the day I'll finally conquer you!"

Red picks up his brush and begins combing his hair furiously. "God damn hair… go down already!" The current score is Hair: 378 and Red: 0, but alas, his spiky hair prevails, pointing upwards triumphantly.

"Oh forget it…" He wears the blouse hastily and straightens his red tie. "Coming mum!"

Finishing his breakfast quickly, Red bid farewell to his family and embark on his journey…to school.

Red attends a local high school called Poke High which is a fairly prestigious school known throughout the nation for its unique logo; a circle with the upper half being red and the bottom half being white.

Within Poke High, there are four sections to its infrastructure; the cafeteria, gymnasium, the field and finally the studying block where all the different cohorts attends their lesson and lectures.

Red, being a second year, makes his usual routine up the staircase of the studying block and onto the second floor. He makes it to class earlier than expected and is greeted by a familiar sight as usual. Green, his childhood friend, with his green tie and distinct brownish spiky hair is always in his seat reading some sort of novel. Red pulls his chair back and seats down next to him.

"Morning Green,early as usual, by the way, do you have that thing ready?"

Green replies Red without putting down his novel. "I always have that thing ready."

"Good, let's settle the problem quickly," Red stretches out his hand while grinning widely.

Green sighs, reaches out to his bagpack by the side of the table and tosses it to Red, "You really have got to stop taking this for granted you know."

"Thank you so much Green! I owe you one! It can't be helped; I have my usual part time work last night and couldn't finish my homework…" Red takes out his own notes and place them side by side on his table.

"The amount of favors you owe me could probably reach the moon if stacked upon one another."

Red stops copying his notes and tilts his head towards Green whom apparently has resumed his reading session.

"Did you just make a joke?"

"No."

"Is that so…? I must have misheard it then," Red continues his homework when suddenly the announcing system rings. Apparently when an announcment is about o be made, a certain tone will be played beforehand.

"Eh, testing peanut butter jelly time… okay its working, can Green of class 2-D come to the student council room please?" While everyone is laughing at that ridiculous statement, Red and Green both freezes on the spot. They would recognize that familiar voice anywhere, that voice that carries trouble wherever it goes. The next instance, another voice interrupts the broadcast like a roaring lion.

"HEY Blue! Don't misuse the system!" After a while, it becomes quiet again and everyone resumes their work, completely disregarding the incident as an everyday happening. Yup, the one broadcasting that absurd message was Blue, who is the childhood friend of both Red and Green, and also happens to be the student council president of the school due to her insane popularity amongst the boys and some of the girls.

"That annoying woman, Red, I'll be going to the Council room for a while, return me the notes when I come back."

"No problem! Better get cracking then"

Green leaves the room and Red continues to scribble furiously in hopes of finishing the homework due for the next lesson. Just then, Red feel someone gently tapping him on the back of his shoulders, forcing him to stop work and turn back.

"R-Red, was that Blue that spoke in the P.A system?"

"Morning Yellow, and yes it is Blue… who else do we know will attempt to hijack the P.A system early in the morning…"

"I thought so…"

Standing next to Red, is a cute blond girl called Yellow whose yellow ponytail pretty much stands out from the crowd. She is the gang's other childhood friend, repetitive yes, but still a childhood friend since they pretty much live close to one another and plays in the same neighborhood. Yellow is pretty short for a second year high school student and have a tendency to stick around the gang, especially Red and Green due to her shy nature. They go by the nickname 'Kanto', which Blue chose on a whim.

"Red, are you doing your homework again? It's not healthy if you keep this up you know. Red, would you like to go home to-to..., Yellow's words trail off as she struggles to put across what she wants to say, blushing bright red. On the other hand, Red is waiting patiently for Yellow to finish her sentence without reading the mood.

"W-what I'm trying to say is…"

Before Yellow could finish her sentence, the school bell rings, signaling the start of homeroom and the arrival of their homeroom teacher.

"Hmm? What wrong?"

"Ah, never mind, its nothing important…"

Yellow dejectedly walks back to her seat as the teacher and Green enters the classroom.

"AH, THE HOMEWORK! It's not done yet!" Red gets back to work immediately, but in the end, he could not make it in time and was sent out of the classroom as punishment for handing in a half done assignment.

After three hours of boring non-stop lessons, its finally lunchtime. Normally Red and Green would eat at the cafeteria while Yellow and Blue will eat together in Blue's class room 2-A, however, there's a change in plans today. When the teacher leaves the classroom, Red and Green both stands up from their seats and faces each other. It was a showdown! Everyone starts crowding around them to witness the battle between the popular childhood friends whom have been depicted in boys romance fanfiction written by many of their fangirls. Within no time, crowds of students encircles the duo as the two stares down at each other, neither refusing to back down.

"Green... I'm not going to lose now."

"Hmph."

Both of them clenches their fists as they attempt to read the movements of the other in hopes of having an advantage. It is an intense battle of patience and willpower as both of them observes each other predicting their next moves.

The air is still and tense, the tension is soon reaching its peak as the two steadies their fist, preparing for their first assault.

Then, the fight begins, both Red and Green makes their first move at the same time!

"Let's go Green!" Red rushes forward with his ever changing fingers hoping to gain the upper hand at the last minute.

"This match is mine." Green on the other hand shows utmost confidence with a fighting spirit intent on winning.

Silence envelops the air as everyone stares in disbelief at the two fighters. On the other hand, Yellow is still trying to get past the rings of students blocking her from the centre of action. The result is clear and the victor determined.

"I won, Green…", Red smiles victoriously, shoving his winning hand into Green's face.

An amazing turnout from the battle, Red beats Green in… Rock-Paper-Scissors?

Red is paper while Blue is rock. In actual fact, this whole battle was about whom to stay and distract Blue while the other goes to buy lunch. Green was summoned by Blue this morning whom told him to stay in class to have lunch with her and Yellow. Red and Blue didn't have their own lunches and knowing Blue, she would have concocted something outrageous for them to eat. This was their usual way of handling things regarding Blue since most of her suggestions or actions would mean their suffering in many ways than one.

"Red, I will entrust my lunch with you."

"Got it, I'll be back!"

Red dashes through the crowd and out into the corridor. The crowd encircling them starts to disperse after realizing how meaningless this display is. Green goes back to his seat and picks up the novel while chanting safety prayers. Moments later, a blood curdling scream echoes through the corridor and then it went completely silent again.

"She got him", Green sighs and closes his novel before whipping out a bun as his backup lunch in case things like this happens. The classroom door opens and Blue steps in with her hands fix firmly onto Red's face and dragging his body across the floor like a giant plushie.

Blue smiles devilishly as her grip tightens significantly on Red's face as he squirms around trying to break free, "Green…I would like to have a word with you."

To be continued!


	2. Indirect kiss!

Pokemon Special High School Edition!

* * *

><p>Moments later, when everyone resumes lunch as per normal, the Kanto gang moves their tables to make a square formation for their own lunches.<p>

"That wasn't very nice you know boys… I feel very hurt and disappointed in you guys!"

_"Liar."_ Both Red and Green knows Blue too well to feel butt hurt by their actions but chooses to keep that thought to themselves. She's probably thinking of something devious for each of them; somewhere in their gut feeling tells them so.

Since young, Blue was the "leader" of the Kanto group, mainly because she gives off an older sister vibe amongst the 4 of them. And because of that, the rest of the groups often have to go along with her plans, which always ends up in the ditch but she was still quite dependable. Blues has always been there to help her fellow friends whenever they need her. Even now, Blue is still pretty dependable, considering the fact that she's now the Student Council President. When Blue was still in her freshman years, her popularity was already on the rise after excelling in both the academic and in sports.

"Its a real pain to chase after you guys all the time, so, you guys will have to eat my homemade lunches as compensation~"

Red is presented with a red box while Green is presented with a pink one.

"Hold up… why is mine pink?" Green points at that cutesy little pink box lying on the table, objecting to the different in treatments.

"You always look so dull, so I figured I'll prepare something different to lighten up your mood a bit~" ,Green being obviously unhappy with his lunchbox, decides to resign to his fate while recieving stares from his classmates.

"Now now Red, I didn't leave you out too, come on guys, open up your lunchboxes and start eating!", Blue picks up her own , engaging in idle chit chat with Yellow beside her. After hearing her words, both of them hesitates a while before slowly peering into their Pandora's Box. Much to their surprise, their lunches is pleasantly normal for once. Immediately both of their internal alarms starts ringing in their head, signalling approaching danger.

"Hmm? What's wrong?", a devious smile starts to creep onto Blue's face much to their horror.

_"My lunch looks normal... that means..."_, Green turns to look at Red who is just about to prise open his own lunchbox.

_"Well, maybe I'm thinking too much today..."_, Red proceeds to opening his lunchbox to reveal a normal set of dishes for lunch except...

"That's strange… Blue, where's the chopsticks for this?", Red looks around the box but he still couldn't spot the chopstick that should have come along with it.

"Oh my, I totally forgot about it!", Blue nonchalantly declares her forgetfulness but it doesn't take a genius to guess she did it on purpose.

_"Liar."_ Once again, they kept it to themselves.

"I think I have something in my bag that you...", Green attempts to reach out for his bagpack but is interrupted by a foot stomp from Blue whom is smiling at him like as though nothing had happened.

"On second thought, you're on your own Red.", Green goes back to the ardous task of eating from his pink lunchbox.

"Ah I know! Yellow, you could share your chopsticks with Red!", Blue raises an idea concidentally at that moment like as though she already had all this planned out. Yellow, who has been quietly listening their conversation and eating her food, starts flustering upon hearing Blue's request.

"Eh? I-I can't do that!" By now her face is brimming red like a tomato, but this only excites Blue, the devious sadist even further. Meanwhile, Green is just concentrating on eating, ignoring Red's plight.

"Don't mind her Yellow, I'll just eat with… my hands, yea my hands.", Red attempts to pick up a ball of rice but ends up crushing it before it enters his mouth.

"A-ah its okay, I don't mind sharing either…" , noticing Red struggling with eating, Yellow can't help but want to lend Red a hand.

"That's right Red, you shouldn't ignore a woman's advances!", Blue teases the two though Red doesn't seem to react to it much while Yellow's blush doesn't seem to be fading away. Red makes eye contact with Green and gestures him to help, but Green only gives him the blank look before he goes back to concnentrating on his lunch.

"_You traitor! _Well, here goes nothing then!" ,Red takes the lunchbox and literally dumps it down his throat in a hurry, which results in him choking on it right after that. "Ahh!" Yellows begisn to fluster and quickly passes Red her own bottle of forces the water down his throat and manages to settle down. "T-thank a lot Yellow, I almost died there…"

"Thank goodness…", Yellow breathes out a sigh of relief as she retrieves back the bottle from Red. Then, Blue whispers to Yellow, "Indirect kiss".

Yellow immediately turns bright red with Blue giggling throughout the rest of their lunchtime. This is what happens on a typical lunch break for the Kanto gang.

Soon after, the bell chimes again, signalling the end of the lunchbreak as Blue scoots out of the classroom and lessons begins as usual. Since its nearing the internal examinations for the entire school, the afternoon lessons are usually very boring and vigorous. After four hours of grueling lesson cramming into the student's head, the bell signalling the end of school finally rings much to everyone's joy as they proceed to their after school activities.

For Poke High, they encourage students to partake in after school hour activities such as Canoeing, Basketball, and Football. Both Green and Blue belongs to the Student council, which manages the internal affairs of the school, Yellow belongs to the choir ensemble while Red is the captain of the Football Team.

After finishing packing up their stuff, the Kanto trio in 2-A proceeds out of the classroom and onto the corridor towards their respective activities.

"In... three, two, one." , right after Green counts down to one, distant rampaging footsteps starts to draw closer to the gang with the student council president. Blue stops right in front of the trio and grabs Green by the collar.

"All right Green, lets head to the Student Council Room asap! Ah, we will see you guys later okay? Bye~", still grabbing onto Green by his collar, Blue dashes off into the corridor and up the staircase with green showing no sign of resisting.

"I pity Green sometimes…, well Yellow, you're off to the Choir room?", Red and Yellow continues down the corridor since they are pretty much going the same direction until they reach the steps.

"Yes, Red, about this morning, do you want to go home…. together later? _Yes, I finally said it ...!_" , declaring a triumphant shout within her head, Yellow glances shyly towards Red.

"Hmm? Sure, why not?", Red readily agrees to it, much to Yellow's delight.

As Red and Yellow continue conversing cheerfully down the corridor, a student rushes over to the duo from a corner as though he has been waiting for their arrival. He finally stops in front of the duo, taking Yellow by surprise while Red seems unfazed. The boy points towards Red and declares proudly his reason for being here.

"Red senpai! Today I shall make you return to the basketball club by beating you in a soccer match!"

Red was initially from the basketball club but decided to quit and join the football club since due to a lack of players in the football club. Red was sought after by many sports club due to his ability to excel in any type of sports he plays, he's able to quickly master the basic tricks and techniques in a matter of days, and refining them to perfection with just a few more training sessions.

This lively young man thats cutting into their conversation belongs to the basketball club and has greatly admired Red's skills in basketball ever since he had seen his playing style when he entered this school at the start of the year. However, when he officially joins the basketball team, Red had already up and gone to the football team much to his disappointment.

"Ah, Gold. Isn't this the twentieth time you've challenged me since the start of the year?"

Yup, it's Gold, the rowdy and rash junior from class 1-C, he's nicknamed the Wild Tornado because everything he does is always mostly on impulse and have gotten him into trouble numerous times with the teachers. There is a few good traits Gold possesses though, and one of them happens to be persistent.

"It doesn't matter how many times I try, I will have you join the Basketball clu- Ah, and who may the lovely lady next to you be?" ,Gold's tone suddenly changes as soon as he lays eyes on Yellow who seems rather nervous around him.

"This is Yellow, my friend and and classmate, Yellow, meet Gold, our junior."

"Ah… Nice to meet you, I'm Yellow.", Yellow bows slightly out of courtesy as Gold continues to scan her with his lewd eyes.

"Yellow senpai, how about you and me go have some coffee… wait hold on, I shouldn't be touching Red senpai's woman! I'll be borrowing him for a while, see ya!" , dragging Red by his arm, the two of them make their way towards the field.

"Ah haha… Well, I'll see you later than Yellow.", the two of them bid farewell for now as Yellow watches Red disappear down the corridor with a wave of her hand.

**OOO**

During the whole match against Gold, Red is still holding the upper advantage but with each match they have, Red could observe the growing prowess in Gold's ability. Gold's task is to score at least five times with Red as the goal keeper; it's pretty much a penalty kick face off. Also, whenever Gold faces off with Red, there will be a crowd of people cheering and watching because they are witnessing a face off between the two of the best athletes in school.

"Senpai, eat this! My super awesome ultra mega super tornado kick!"

The moment the ball leaves Gold's foot, it darts towards the corner of the goalpost with extreme precision and speed. However, Red anticipates the trajectory of the ball barely blocks it with his right hand.

"Not again….", Gold slumps back onto the ground in defeat and disappointment.

"That was a pretty good shot Gold, you've improved a lot.", grabbing the ball under his arm, Red walks over to Gold and helps him up to his feet.

"But its still isn't enough to beat you Red senpai. It's my loss again….", the two gives a proper handshake to end off the match coupled with the applause and cheers they recieve from the audience.

**OOO**

The sun begins setting when they are finally done packing up and they begin making their way to the school gates. Yellow is already standing next to the gate anxiously waiting for Red's arrival.

"Ah Yellow, sorry to make you wait, lets go.", Red dashes over to Yellow with Gold trailing behind him.

"Pardon the intrusion Yellow senpai!"

"Oh...Gold, hello again." , the trio makes their way out of the school gate engaging in idle chit chat as they get to know more about each other.

"So how long has Red senpai and Yellow senpai known each other?"

"Hmm? We are childhood friends and have been together since grade school.", Red starts to recall and think about the times they spent together when they were young while Yellow tries to shush him up when they reach the embrassing moments.

"It seems like the both of you are realy close. Why aren't the both of you dat-..", before Gold could finish his sentence, a person shouting Gold's name followed by fast approaching footsteps behind them alarms the trio. As they turn around, a female student comes running towards them and stopping right before them.

"Crys? What are you doing here?", Gold respond to the female student who seems to be acquinted to him. With her distinctive dark blue anti-gravity pony tails, the girl seems to be a freshman whom Red and Yellow have never seen before.

"What am I doing here? Gold, you're suppose to be on class duty today and yet I end up doing the work for you because you suddenly rushed off!" , the girl suddenly unleashes her fustration onto Gold while he seems unperturbed by it. Noticing the two companions next to Gold, Crystal's mood starts to perk up as she cheerfully introduces herself.

"Ah, I'm sorry for busting in like that! The name's Crystal. Nice to meet the both of you!", wit ha wide grin plastered on her face, the angry demon that was here a second ago seems to be none existent. After the introductions by Red and Yellow, Crystal nods her heads and drags Gold off by the sleeves.

"Then, Gold and I will go on ahead, I hope we could chat more often in the future!". leaving Gold helplessly yanking at her hand, the devil returns to the girls as she once again starts barking at him as they set off.

The Kanto duo watches them go off into the distant without knowing how to properly respond to what had just happened.

"Well, lets head on home then Yellow.", with a nod of agreement from Yellow, the Kanto duo ends the day with each other's company and the meeting of a new friend.

To be continued!

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: The start of a lovely journey towards MangaQuest Shipping. Cheers! :)<em>


	3. I'm not a girl!

Pokemon Special High School Edition!

It was another typical morning for our protagonists as the school gathers in the gymnasium for their daily morning assembly. The gymnasium itself is like any other gymnasiums you see at schools; A multipurpose hall, gym equipments stored properly in the locker and a wide space covering at least 3 basketball courts. Sunlight creeps through the roof windows and illuminates the entire hall. Seats were aligned for all the students every morning to attend morning assembly due to it being customary. Everything seems normal, except when the Principal addresses the school before the national anthem.

Silence permeates the air as the principal took his position, preparing to address the school. In his early years, the principal was a rich bachelor who loves children and on a whim, he decided to construct Poke High as an educational platform for high school students. Now, the principal is a stout old man in his fifties and is always seen walking around with a lab coat. Also, he's pretty much loved by all of his students due to him being an odd ball every now and then.

"Uh-hum, Hello there! Glad to meet you! Welcome to the world of-" Everyone burst out laughing well, except for a single male student who face palms himself instead.

Red, who is sitting next to Green, nudges him, "Your grandfather is as funny as ever!". Green could only hang his head down, hoping to find some sort of hole to crawl into and forever sulk in that little corner.

"I don't know him…",Green's voice trails off, not wanting to continue any conversation concerning his grandfather. Green is the grandson of the principal of Poke High; Professor Oak, the principal with an erratic personality. As usual, his assistant calls out to Professor Oak on his eccentric opening speech.

"Oh, sorry about that, let me reiterate, I hope you will enjoy your stay at Poke High, that is all. Oh and Green, Daisy said we will be having pork chops tonight, Oh yeah!" Oak punches his fist in the air and gives a thumbs up towards Green's direction while everyone turns their gaze upon Green. By now Green is already crouching on the floor, hiding from utter embarrassment, "Oh yeah, my ass".

**OOO**

"Yellow, what is this? On second thought, why do you have this in the first place?", Red points to the object that is locking him and Yellow. Lunch time approaches quickly today due to an early curriculum but this time, Red isn't given the chance to escape because as soon as the bell signalling lunch break rings, Yellow immediately dashes to Red's table and handcuffs her hands to his.

"Hmm, Blue says it is to stop you from running away like yesterday. I do not think its a good idea to keep running away from us..." ,Red could tell, Yellow is serious about the handcuff. He looks at Green who conveniently avoids eye contact with him and starts leaving his seat.

_"You traitor!"_, restrained by the handcuffs, Red could only watch helplessly as Green makes his way out of the classroom nonchalantly however, the moment Green places one foot onto the corridor, his internal alarm rings and at the other end of the corridor, he could see someone running towards him at superhuman speed.

_"Really...?"_

Moments later, Green is obediently sitting in his seat with a red hand mark imprinted on his face. Blue on the other hand takes out the usual boxes and gives it to them.

"Hmm? Do you not like it Green?" ,Blue eyes Green cautiously and knowing her, she probably would not take no for an answer so Green decides to just tuck in without saying anything. On the other hand, Red and Yellow are still locked together due to the handcuff.

"Um Blue, can I have the key to unlock this cuff?" Yellow points at the cuff which locks both of their wrists together. Blue looks at the handcuff curiously and takes this chance to tease the shy Yellow.

"Yellow, you are so bold, you didn't have to cuff it to yourself you know and I didn't bring the key~", Blue places her hand together as an apology gesture.

Red and Yellow stares at Blue in disbelief, but since they cannot do anything without the key, they are forced to eat with only one hand each which isn't really a problem except that Yellow cuffed Red's eating hand resulting in Red awkwardly eating with his other hand. Blue suggests Yellow feeding Red but it is shot down immediately by both of them. Seeing how Red struggles with his food while Yellow being helpless to his plight delights the playful president. In the end, after about five minutes of being entertained, Blue passes the spare key to Yellow the moment lunch break ends, much to their relief.

Since the school examinations are just two weeks away, there have been countless of boring lessons and revision to prepare the students for the exams. After three hours of hellish processing of non stop information, it is finally time to dismiss the class. As usual, the gang is packing up while Green waits for his human automatic transport system also quoted by him to the acronym, 'HATS' to arrive. However, today there is no mad rushing or loud footsteps trampling across the corridor. Instead, Blue approaches the trio in an unusually normal fashion, sliding the door like a normal student would, while seemingly deep in thought.

"Green, something is not right, its just wrong...", Red whispers to Green by his side who just lifts his eyebrow at this unusual phenomenon. Blue stops right in front of the trio and finally breaks out of her trance, requesting Green to follow her. Red and Green looks at each other quizzically before Green enters the corridor following Blue by her side. Strolling down the corridor, Blue explains about their current situation.

"Apparently, your grandfather, told us to look after a troublesome kid who had just enrolled in class 1-C." Blue twirls her fingers slightly before pointing it down to a classroom down the corridor. That is where the classroom 1-C is located and the person they are looking for would be there.

"Grandpa did mention something of the sort", Green recalls Oak saying something along the lines of a new troublesome transfer student in one their small talks during dinner.

"He didn't specify the reason but I guess I can understand where he is coming from, the boy in question seems to be distancing himself away from the class and is always alone during breaks", Blue recalls asking various classmates of that student and none of them really knows him well, some of which could not even recall his name. Every time they would want to find him, he would either be out of the classroom or just sleeping.

"Is that so...", Green glances over and sees Blue still deep in thought, she looks to be genuinely concerned about that boy, very much different from her goofy and playful attitude during council meetings.

"You're being awfully serious about this case though..."

Blue ponders for a while before answering, "Yeah, about that, I can't decide which types of uniforms will suit him…"

"Huh?"

The two opens the front door and calls out to one of the girls in the classroom. The boy in question, Silver, isn't in class and he is last seen near the gymnasium is what they got out of the girl. Blue thanks the girl and they make their way to the gymnasium. As they approach the sheltered walkway along the path to the gymnasium, Blue notices the target in sight, grabbing Green, the two hides behind one of the pillars.

At the flower garden next to the gymnasium, stands a lone boy with silky long red hair watering the flower patches and seems to be enjoying himself.

"Oh ho, I found something interesting. Hey Green let's go over, Green?", Green lays out cold within the luscious chest of every men's dreams and hopes much to Blue's disappointment.

"Gosh, you're so unreliable, I'll be going ahead then!" Blue drops Green at the pathway and skips happily towards Silver. Silver, whom is busy watering the flowers didn't notice Blue's presence till she whispers in his ears, "Hello there cool guy".

Startled, Silver jumps to the side and glares at the uninvited guest. Aside from his long red hair and intimidating glare, he seems rather normal to Blue.

"You…Who are you and how long have you been behind me?", almost instinctively, Silver distance himself away from the female guest right before him.

"That is not the appropriate way to address a lady. I'm Blue, the student council president and the principal says you've been a very uncooperative boy so I'm here to cross-dress- I mean solve this problem!" Blue puffs her chest out and places her fist on it smiling devilishly. Sliver gives an unsatisfied look, turns his back towards Blue and starts to leave.

"You're not escaping! Student Council initiate Plan X, get him!", with a snap of the finger, Blue calls upon her extremely efficient student council which surrounds Sliver in an instant.

"What? What are you doing?! Get your hands off me!" In the next instance, a mobile dressing closet is set up and the helpless Silver is drag into the closet. It is a useless struggle with pretty much four guys to one Silver. After much scrambling around and screaming taking place within the closet, the curtains are drawn and the Silver steps out almost bringing sparkles to Blue's eyes. Sliver is clad in the school's female uniform with a shortened skirt; his long hair is tied up to a cute little pony tail with a pink hair band keeping his hair in check, his eye lashes are lengthened and his cheeks dabbled with make up to make it look rosy. He is not exceptionally tall too, so the uniform makes him look even cuter.

"Woman! What the hell are you making me wear?" Blue tries to calm herself down as she takes numerous pictures with her mobile phone.

"I demand to know what type of stupid outfit you're making me wear!", Silver is almost about to burst out in rage at this absurdity till Blue runs over and cuddles him like a teddy bear.

"Oh Arceus, I want to bring you home, you're so cute!"

"W-What? Get away from me!", with his arms locked by Blue's embrace, Silver's attempt to escape her hold seems futile.

"Now now, don't be shy, let's take a photo together as fellow sisters!"

Just then, Gold coincidentally comes out from the Gymnasium while taking a break from his basketball practice and happens to see the two 'girls' by the flower garden. His internal switch flips and engages his girl radar which detects only cute girls.

"Oh my god! Those two… are so cute!" Gold's eyes flashes and dashes towards them.

"I must have their numbers, I must have their numbers, either one's fine!" Gold arrives at where they are and takes both of them by their hands.

"Good afternoon ladies, I'm Gold and do you want to have a chat over some coffee at the cafeteria?" His eyes full of lust and sincerity.

"Ara, I'm sorry, I'm not free right now but this young 'girl' right here will go with you~" Blue pushes Silver towards Gold causing both of them to fall over, with Silver being on top of Gold.

"Oww… Woman! Are you crazy…?"

"Huh… that voice sounds familiar, missy, I like how you are so forceful, I'm pretty sure we will get along well together. Here's my number." Gold despite being pinned down by Sliver, manages to scribble on a notepad that he brings with him everywhere, for situations like this.

"You crazy idiot, I'm Silver dammit!"

"You don't have to bring Silver into the picture, there's no way Sliver would cross dress. Anyway, come; let's go to the caf-..",before Gold could finish his sentence, his face starts to twist in the most horrible way imaginable. Silver's hair band comes off, reverting back to his usual hairstyle. Gold's dream have become a nightmare in a matter of seconds as he is stunned beyond words. Taking a few steps backwards, Gold grovels on the grass patch, trying to recover from the shock he just recieved.

"N-NOOOOOOOO! This can't be happening! Silver you bastard! Why must you look so cute?", Gold questions the very sexuality of Silver while slamming the ground with his fist in denial.

"The hell it's my fault you idiot? It's your fault you can't tell between females and males!" , though frankly speaking, Silver probably looks like a female in his current state.

"What is that you cross dresser? How dare you crush my wonderful dream!"

A fight breaks out between the two of them in the garden patch with both of them oblivious to the fact that Silver is still wearing the female uniform. Blue who is watching by the sidelines intervenes and squats down beside Silver.

"It looks like you have friends you can get along with as well. I'm glad for you." With the gentlest smile, it catches Silver off guard causing him to blush slightly.

_"What? You..."_

"All right then, I'll be seeing you guys later, Gold, Silver." With that, Blue heads towards the sheltered walkway where Green has regain conscious with two bright red tissues inserted into his nose.

"Green, is something wrong with your nose?", Green ignores her question and walks on ahead of Blue.

"Shut up, annoying woman…"

Silver and Gold watches the duo leave the compound then did Silver realize he is still in his female uniform.

"That is one fine lady… right Silver?", Gold strokes his chin, admiring the masterpiece leaving the compound.

"Yea… wait I mean, where's my uniform?"

Just then, two flying paper fan hits both of their heads at mach speed causing them to fall over again. Looking around, they suddenly sense a murderous aura behind them. Like a famished monster glaring at its prey, the anti gravity pony tail girl approaches the duo, sending shivers down their spines.

"I… saw…what…happened…just…now…", carrying another paper fan in her hands, she steps closer to the duo for their execution.

"Quick Silver, lets get out of here!"

Silver nods his head and both of them make a mad dash towards the studying block but was eventually caught moments later and punished accordingly.

Meanwhile, back in the Student Council Room, Blue shoves the picture of the cross dressing Silver into Green's face and asks for his opinion.

"She looks familiar somehow...", Green continues to stare at the photo but he just couldn't remember who it resemble.

"Hehe, things are going to get interesting from now on~"

To be continued!

_Author's note: Cross dressing Silver has just become my new hobby._


	4. A new rival!

Pokemon Special High School Edition! 

It is a typical morning for everyone as they make their way to school with the exception of two students. In the principal's office, they are expecting a new student to be enrolled today. The student is said to be the daughter of a major sponsoring company for Poke High. She belongs to a prestigious family background and have been engaging in home tutoring ever since young so this will be her first time attending school. At the age of ten, she has completely mastered the usage of five string related instruments which includes the violin and harp, not only that, she has earned the qualifications by the age of twelve required to enter Pokevard, a prestigious university in the Sinnoh region renowned to produce exceptional talents. For your information, Oak here is also a graduate and ex lecturer in Pokevard. This year, she finally turns fifteen and under her request, her father has arranged her enrolment into this school for her to gain more experience so as to better prepare her for future endeavours.

"Professor Oak, the new student will be arriving any minute now, do we have to fetch her at the foyer?",a lady in her mid twenties wearing a smart black suit with her hair bundled up into a bun adjusts her squarish frame-less glasses as she enquires about his next move. This lady is the personal secretary of Professor Oak whom he hired when he started up this school.

"No, that is not necessary, I'm sure she'll find her way up here on her own.", Professor Oak turns his back away from the large window pane behind his desk and sits back in his arm chair.

Just then, three clear knocking on the door can be heard and Professor Oak signals the guest to enter. The large wooden door creaks open and girl wearing the Poke High uniform steps into the office as the door closes in behind her long black silky hair. Indeed, this peculiar student carries around an air of royalty just from the way she walks up to the desk with small elegant footsteps, she is pretty petite for someone who has just turn fifteen, and the way she acts and dresses gives off an aura of elegance; from her long silky dark blue hair to the black uniform she's wearing and the cutesy red ribbon attached to it. The girl gives a slight bow as she approaches the Professor and his secretary.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Professor Oak. My father has told me a lot about you and this school." Her manner of speech is gentle yet surprisingly calm for someone who perpetually had home school her entire life and has just step into the outside world. She carries no hint of nervousness and her pretty face carries a slight smile along with those sparkling dark blue eyes.

"Hmm, it's a pleasure to meet you, Platinum. That is good to know and so how do you find our school so far? "

Platinum takes out a mini notepad, after referring to it briefly, Platinum puts back the pad into her sling bag before continuing her conversation with the Professor, "It is up to my standards Professor, the environment is quaint and conducive, and I believe it's beneficial to my high school life."

"Excellent. I heard from your father this will be your fist enrolling in a school, do you want my assistant to show you around?", Professor Oak signals for his assistant to accompany Platinum around the school but Platinum politely refuses as she has already memorized the layout of the school building from the wall map at the foyer of the school.

"Its all right Professor, I have already memorized the floor map of the school and shouldn't have any problem getting around.", Platinum bows once again and heads towards the door.

"Well then Professor, I'll be touring around the school now, have a nice day." With that, Platinum smiles and leaves the principal's office. Professor Oak lets out a smirk and turns to face the large window behind his seat. Oak slouches onto his armchair and lets out a deep sigh, "Ahh, I'm not good at being this formal, I really hope she could fit in well with us."

Meanwhile, down at the shoe lockers, Red has just arrive to school and as he is about to open up his locker to exchange for the indoor shoes, he notices something peculiar. In Poke High, the students use indoor shoes to move within the school rather than their outdoor shoes. It would be a pain to have the hall ways covered with dirt and mud with hundreds of students moving around in dirty shoes.

"Huh? What is this...?" Red picks up a pink envelop sealed with a heart sticker on its side, there is no names or signatures on either sides of the letter but it definitely is a genuine love letter. Its quite a popular practice amongst adolescent girls whom are too shy to convey their feelings towards the person they like. Normally, the recipient will then be tasked to go to a designated place and then be confessed to. Red looks around nervously, making sure no one is nearby before he slowly peels open the letter. The content is a folded paper and some type written words on a Yellow polka dots background.

The contents of the letter are as follows, "The moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew you are the one for me, I would like to meet you after school, behind the gymnasium. Yours sincerely, your admirer." After reading the letter, goosebumps starts to form on the surface of his skin but the thumping in his heart becomes more prominent and it feels like the people around him could hear it loud and clear.

"What should I do? Oh my god, maybe I should go meet her but I don't even know who she is!", suddenly, someone taps gently on his shoulder which made Red scurry forward in a panic before turning back to see who it is.

"Good morning Red, are you okay?" , Red instinctively stuff the letter in his pocket before turning back to greet Yellow, who happens to arrive in school to see Red standing by the lockers.

"_Yellow?! Okay, act natural, its no time to panic Red, play it cool, just act like nothing has happened...!"_ Red takes in a deep breathe before plastering a forced smile on his face.

"G-Good morning Yellow! So... I'll see you in class, bye!", his voice sounds almost sounded like a whisper but nevertheless, Red dashes off down the corridor, leaving behind the puzzled Yellow at the shoe lockers. In no time, Red reach the classroom, panting heavily as he puts down his stuff.

"Green, we have to talk…" Green, who is seated down next to him, briefly stops reading the novel in his hand and turn to listen to what Red has to say. Red catches his breath and explains his situation to Green, seeing that he has been recieving lots of letters during his freshman year.

"Just go. Meet her and reject her.", leaving Red with just that one sentence, Green returns back to reading his novel seemingly not wanting to be involved with yet another predicament.

"Wait, if I reject her, I'll hurt her feelings, I don't want to do that!" Red starts scratching his head out of frustration with Green watching him.

**OOO**

Throughout the lessons, Red kept looking out of the window in a daze, not paying even an ounce of attention to the teacher in front. His dazed attitude continues on even when its lunch break. Yellow goes over to Red's desk, noticing an unusual blank look on his face, Yellow calls out to Red a few times without response from Red himself.

"Red? Are you okay?", Yellow looks over to Red worryingly. Red suddenly snaps out of his trance and notices Yellow by the side of his desk, "Ah, I must have been dozing off, my bad Yellow". Not knowing what could have be wrong with him, Yellow tries to ask Green about it but he insists on not telling her. Blue arrives shortly afterwards, and after hearing the situation from Yellow, Blue suspiciously eyes Green who tries to walk away but ends up getting drag out of the class for interrogation.

"So Green, I assume you know what is wrong with Red today?", seeing that the two girls seems to be concerned with their dear friend, Green sighs and spills to them about Red's current situation. After fully understanding about Red's crisis, Blue ends up clutching her stomach out of excessive laughter while Yellow looks as white as a sheet.

"I can't believe Red is troubled with that kind of stuff! All right guys, lets follow Red after school, I want to see what type of girl would confess to him in such an old fashioned way!"

"No thanks, I'm not interested in that", Green begins to make his way back into the classroom just as Blue's hand grabs onto the back of his collar.

"I said you're coming Green."

On the other hand, Yellow is still stunned from hearing the news that someone confessed to Red. They return back to the classroom and proceed with lunch as per normal, with Blue giggling to herself while watching Red and Yellow's dazed reactions about the confession letter. Soon after the school bell rings, signalling the dismissal of school, Red quickly packs up and leaves the classroom in a hurry. Yellow on the hand watches helplessly as Red leave the classroom.

_"What if... Red accepts the confession? What will I do then?" _, Yellow is on the verge of tearing up when Green walks up to her desk.

"Crying won't change a thing, remember that.", Yellow wipes the tears away from her eyes and obediently follows Green.

Along the corridor, they meet up with Blue who looks really excited but quietens down when she sees Yellow looking real moody beside Green. Reading the atmosphere, Blue decides to cheer up Yellow along the way with silly jokes and quizzes as they made their way to their destination.

As they leave the main studying block and approach the gymnasium, they manage to catch a glimpse of Red going to the back of the gymnasium. The trio stealthily make their way to the side of the gymnasium wall, peeking their heads to the back of the gymnasium. A majestic maple tree stands tall with its luscious green leaves swaying in the wind, making a soothing rustling sound. The wide canopy of the maple tree paints a magnificent shadow under the tree from the sunlight piercing through its gaps.

"Hey seniors, what are you guys doing here?", a loud voice comes from behind the trio, alerting them. Blue cups his mouth as soon as possible in case Red notices.

It is none other than Gold, who was preparing to enter the gymnasium when he sees the group crouching in one corner at the side of the gymnasium. They explain to him about their situation and he decides to join them, hoping to see the girl as well. Fifteen minutes passes by, and the group number slowly increases with Sliver; who happens to spot Blue amongst the group of people and joins in, and Crystal; who sees this group of suspicious people next to the gymnasium and only promises to join them for a short while even though she is also as curious.

Finally, after another ten minute of waiting, the person in question appears but it certainly was beyond their imagination; a male student walks towards the maple tree from the other side of the gymnasium. Wearing a black coat over his school uniform, his spiky red hair blends well with the orange scenery, the boy steps over towards the maple tree. The rustling of the leaves being crushed under his foot becomes less frequent until it finally stops right under the maple tree.

"IT'S A GUY!" No amount of description could describe how shockingly the development has turn out to be though Blue and Yellow seems to be more curious about another matter.

**OOO**

"Wait... were you the one who put this letter in my shoe locker!?" Red points frantically at the pink envelope in his hand.

"Why do you have that envelope?! Don't tell me I put it into the wrong locker!?" That person definitely placed it in the wrong one. Meanwhile, the group is trying hard to listen in on their conversation but is too far to hear anything concrete.

"Is he gay? He looks really gay with that cape though…",Gold makes a disgusted face to which get slapped across by Crystal.

"Gold..., everyone has the right to love who they desire!"

"That's right. I'll still accept Red for who he is", Blue is on the verge of bursting out in laughter.

"Okay look, whoever you are, I'm sorry for placing it in your locker, but swear to me you'll never tell this to anyone." He places his hands onto Red's shoulder hoping he could understand.

"Well, its okay I suppose, I wasn't expecting this though...", Red lets out a dejected sigh, seemingly quite disappointed at the outcome. On the other hand, this scene seems to be portrayed a bit differently from the gang's point of view. With his hands on Red's shoulder as they look intently into each others gaze, the only thing missing would be lilies in the backdrop to complete this picturesque moment.

"Oh my god, he IS gay!", Gold almost shouts it out loud but thankfully Blue manages to cup his mouth in time again.

"Well, I'll give them my blessings I think?" , Crystal tilts her head in puzzlement.

"_Really…_? Wait Yellow?", before Green could stop her, Yellow makes a mad dash towards the duo under the maple tree much to everyone's surprise.

"STOP!", Yellow comes between the two of them, shocking the duo of her intrusion.

"Y-Yellow? What are you doing here?"

Without answering Red, Yellows turns and face the male student in question, "I'm sorry Lance! Red is not gay!"

The atmosphere tenses up and silence permeates the air as the group watches the drama that is about to unfold from the sidelines. The once quiet Yellow is now out at the battlefront. Blue smirks and makes a mental note to herself, "Oh ho… this could become interesting~"

Lance, the boy with the white cape, who happens to be Yellow's senior in the choir ensemble and has a huge crush on his own junior.

"Y-Yellow? Wait, you got this all wrong, I'm not gay, and this is all a misunderstanding! The one I'm supposed to meet is not him, its y-...", Lance couldn't finish his sentence as the correct recipient of this letter is right in front of him. Lance composes himself and turns to face Red whom has no idea what is going on. His attitude changes to a more intimidating atmosphere unlike when he first met Red.

"So you are Red? I have heard a lot about you from Yellow, I suggest you stop giving Yellow the wrong idea, if not I'll really show you no mercy.", Lance glares at the poor boy who still could not comprehend Lance's sudden hostility and the situation in general. Did he anger him by reading the love letter or is he mad about the gang coming here? Nonetheless, the glare that is given to him by Lance sends chills down his spine and pokes at his own consciousness for some odd reason.

"Even if you're her childhood friend, that doesn't make you any special. Come on Yellow, this guy doesn't deserve you at all!",as Lance reaches out to grab Yellow's hand, another hand intercepts its movements by grabbing onto Lance's arm. Lance looks over his shoulder and finds Red tightening his grip on Lance's arm. Red's expression however does not match his action as he himself seems to be unaware of his own movements.

"Eh..?" Red looks at where his hand is and immediately retracts it back under Lance's shocked expression.

"R-Red…?"

"So..., even your body knows it better than yourself? I'll have you know you can't stop me with that half heart-..", just then, Lance notices several head popping out from the side of the wall.

"Gay", Blue and Gold sticks out their tongue at the poor fellow while Crystal drags the two away for a lecture about respecting people's sexuality.

"…Heh.", Green walks off towards the main block after leaving that arrogant smirk.

"W-What? Don't think I'm done with you Red! I'll be back!" Lance lowers his head in shame and runs off towards the main building.

_"Why did I stop Lance just now...?"_, Red looks back to his hand, wondering about what he did a while ago. "Red... are you okay?"

Yellow approaches Red meekly as Red looks over from his hand back to his dear friend. "Nope, nothing's wrong with me, well that is quite a development isn't it?" Yellow and Red looks at each other for a while and started laughing, and then both of them goes back to where everyone else is, well except for one person.

**OOO**

As Lance enters the main building, Green approaches him from the interior of the school as though he is waiting for him. "It's you! Did you come here to mock me?" Green didn't bother replying and quietly lean next to Lance's locker. Seeing that he is not here to create trouble, Lance walks across him towards his own locker.

"Well excuse me then." Lance exchanges his indoor shoes with the one in the locker and proceeds to leave the school compound when Green suddenly speaks.

"That guy… Red, don't you think he's an interesting person?"Lance stops in his tracks, turns and glares at Green.

"Red? I see, you must be the one that always hang around him, Green. He won't answer Yellow's feelings with those half hearted feelings he's having now! He's not even worth to be called my rival in love!"

"Heh, you say that knowing that he stands a better chance than you do. Red isn't as weak as you think he is, in fact they are growing, both Red and Yellow.", ending the conversation with a smirk on his face, Green grabs his bag pack and leaves the compound ahead of Lance.

"God damn it! Why must it be him?!", Lance smashes the locker with his fist out of fustration to his unrequited love.

_"Red!"_

To be continued!

_Author's note: Love letters anyone? I don't hate Lance for a matter of fact. _


	5. A Princess's arrival!

Pokemon Special High School Edition!

* * *

><p>"All right class! Today we have a new transfer student joining us! Platinum, its all yours." The teacher of class 1-B gestures Platinum into the room. Everyone was interested in the girl ever since they heard the rumors of a beautiful transfer student coming to their class a while back. It was rather uncommon for a student to be enrolled into a new school at this time of the year, which made her even more mysterious.<p>

Platinum steps into the classroom and receives instant cheers from mainly the boys while the girls are equally amazed by her elegant demeanor. She bows to the teacher, turns and faces the class.

Platinum clears her throat and begins her speech, "Good morning fellow classmates, I'll be joining you all for the rest of your two years in high school, be thankful. That is all." , right after that, its just a staring contest between Platinum and the class whom is unable to react to such a short introduction speech.

Suddenly, a voice calls out to Platinum from the back of the classroom.

"Hey mistress, what might your highness name be?",a blonde student wearing an orange scarf stands up from his seat, mocking the princess's arrival.

"H-Hey Pearl.. what did I miss?", Diamond, who is sleeping peacefully beside Pearl is awaken by the ruckus the class is making.

Platinum looks over to Pearl looking unfazed by his mockery.

"My father told me it's not necessary to reveal my names to commoners like you."

"What was that?", Pearl is about to leave his seat and teach the young lady a thing or two about manners when Diamond pulls him back with a shoulder lock.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!",knowing how hot-headed Pearl was, everyone is anticipating a fight brewing in the near future with each of them glaring at the other.

"Settle down kids, Platinum, you can go over to that empty seat next to Diamond.", breaking off the staring contest between herself and Pearl, Platinum makes her way to the assigned seat amidst the whisperings of her classmates.

"Hey Dia, what's wrong?", Pearl notices Diamond falling into some sort of trance as Platinum approaches them.

Diamond couldn't believe his eyes; someone so elegant and graceful actually exists.

"A true lady…"

"Hey Diamond you there..?" Pearl starts waving a snack in front of Diamond's face as the teacher begins her lesson. Diamond is always seen to be chewing down on something; yet, he can't seem to grow fat, having a high metabolism sure helps.

"Oh my god… Dia's not responding to food! Teacher! I think Diamond is sick, can I bring him to the sick bay ?", Pearl grabs the front of Diamond's collar , lifting it up and down like as though he is lifting weights.

"Pearl, shut up and sit down, class is starting." ,the teacher reprimands Pearl who reluctantly sits down and stares at Dia; his best buddy. They've been friends since they were young but it's the first time Pearl seen Dia behave this way.

"Hi there… I'm Diamond but you can call me Dia and this is Pearl … Nice to meet you Missy…", Diamond decides to start a conversation with the cold queen seeing as they will be neighbours for an entire year.

"I see..." , not interested in continuing the conversation any further, Platinum turns away from the cheerful Dia who still continues on his one-sided conversation till Pearl grabs Diamond by the collar and tugs him away from the princess.

"Hey Dia! Why are you associating yourself with that spoilt brat?", Pearl hisses into Diamond who seems to be still in cloud nine. Diamond falls back asleep half way, resulting in Pearl having to violently shake him to wake him up.

For the next few hours, Pearl and Diamond has been glancing and observing the performance of the newly arrived princess. So far, she's been perfect; Platinum could solve all of the problems on the board without breaking a sweat, her note-taking is fast and neat, and she's polite to all the teachers who conversed with her. Even during lunch, Platinum prepares her lunch at home which consists of well-seasoned steak and wine.

"I swear to god I'll find out her flaws…", Pearl bites at his fingers out of fustration while Diamond drools over the exquisite food on Platinum's lunch set.

"Can… I have her…steak?"

Finally, the school bell rings signalling the start of the students co-curriculum activities. Diamond belongs to the cooking club due to him having a knack for cooking and his utmost love for food while Pearl belongs to the drama club due to his interest in the arts, especially stand-up comedies.

As the duo prepares to leave the classroom, an unexpected person stands in their way between the door and themselves.

"What do you want?", Pearl scowls at the princess who seemingly have something to ask of them. Platinum, completely oblivious to Pearl's hostility begins to pack her stuff while asking the duo an unexpected favor.

"I want the two of you to bring me around to the Co-Curriculum activities this school has to offer.", Platinum points her fingers at the duo who is taken aback by her claim.

"Huh? Why should we do that? Isn't that right Dia?", Pearl looks over to Diamond but he isn't going to get his support for this one.

"All right Missy…, I'll take you wherever you want to go!", with a upward fist pump but still retaining his laid back attitude.

"Gah? Hey Dia! What are you doing?"

Platinum nods her head in satisfaction with their agreement to her plan and takes out her notepad which she always keep around her. Getting a pen out from her bag's side pocket, Platinum begins scribbling marks and making a checklist of the activities she remembered this school had.

"First, I would like to visit the sports clubs. Let's go."

Before Pearl could stop Dia, they are already walking along the corridor. That's when Pearl realizes that is a golden opportunity to find out what's the weakness of the cold queen.

"Wahahaha… I'm such a genius, hey wait for me Dia!", Pearl realizes he's been left behind and hurries back to join the pack as they make their way to the gymnasium.

Not before long, they reach the school gymnasium with basketball as the first sport in Platinum's checklist. Inside the gymnasium, the basketball club is using up two out of the three courts for their afternoon practice. Platinum, Diamond and Pearl goes to the sidelines to watch the team practise a few shots till one of them approaches them.

"Do the three of you need something?"

"Yes, I would like to try a few shots with the basket ball, may I?"

Pearl and Diamond couldn't believe their ears; the obnoxious Platinum is actually going to try the sport herself, they were so sure she would just observe by the sidelines.

"Hey you, you're going to get hurt", Pearl taunts Platinum but she easily shrug it off and say she has plenty of knowledge about basketball. The basketball member requested them to wait as he calls for their vice captain. Moments later, the vice captain comes gliding through the courts towards Platinum.

"I'm Gold, the vice captain of the basketball club, its a pleasure to meet you.", Gold bows slightly giving off his radiant smile which he often use when talking to girls.

"I assume you're the person in charge of the basketball club, do you mind teaching me some techniques in basketball?"

"It would be my honor, let's start with shooting then."

Gold passes Platinum a ball and instructs her on the proper way of shooting. Rising through the ranks and becoming a vice captain within a few months of entering high school says a lot about Gold's capability as a player and leader. True enough ,Gold has an unique ability to identify and tap into a person's potential, making full use of their weakness and strengths, thus building up one of the strongest teams in their region.

The result of this shoot out was determined from the get go, Platinum who only has knowledge about basketball and no prior experience isn't able to score successfully despite numerous tries which often end up hitting Pearl no matter where he stood.

"Hey! Shoot into the hoop! Are you aiming at me or something?"

"Keep the noise down, you're breaking my concentration.", Platinum once again prepares for a shot at the hoop.

"The hell was that?", Pearl is on the verge of going into the court himself but is held down by Diamond in the end. For the next few minutes, the game of basketball slowly becomes a game of dodge ball between Pearl and Platinum.

"This girl has potential...", scanning Platinum from head to toe, Gold observes his target with both the skills in basketball and other things in mind.

"Are you blind? The only potential she has is breaking my face!", right after that, Pearl barely dodges another ball coming straight at his stomach. Meanwhile, Dia falls asleep again at the spectator's bench, resulting in Pearl and Platinum having to drag him to their next destination after squabbling for a good fifteen minute.

For consecutive sport activites, Platinum tries out the different types of sports with Pearl always end up being the sole casualty in all of them; Getting hit by a flying baseball bat, getting his foot pierced by a long jump pole and having a soccer ball smacked into his man jewels. At the end of the day, Pearl doesn't even have the energy to retort back while lying down on a spectator bench near the field.

"I don't think I'll survive till tonight if we continue at this rate…"

Meanwhile, Dia has been asleep throughout the entire afternoon and wakes up when Platinum sits next to the duo carrying a basin of water.

Platinum rinses the towel that's in the basin and puts in on Pearl's head who almost fell backwards trying to avoid Platinum's sudden advance.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry for what I've done to you throughout the afternoon; I know it must have hurt a lot.", looking rather apologetic for once, Pearl was caught off guard by the change in attitude and reluctantly takes the towel. "T-Thanks… I guess."

"After you're done resting, we will head over to the tennis court."

Pearl and Dia looks at each other in disbelief, this girl's perseverance is world class, despite failing numerous times, she still hasn't give up on trying all the clubs knowing well that she doesn't have any talent in sports at all.

**OOO**

They arrive at the tennis court just behind the field and the duo stands by the net poles while Platinum is being taught in a practice game with one of the senior members. Looking at how Platinum have let go off the racket numerous times while swinging it, Pearl starts to prepare for the worse.

"Dia, tell my mother I love her if I happen to die in this very court today… okay?"

"The heck is that?", Diamond slaps his hand against Pearl's face which results in a punch straight to Diamond's face.

"No Dia, it's not a jab."

"Okay…"

The tennis match was going pretty well for Platinum seeing as she is now capable of hitting back the balls now. Just then, one of the players from the court adjacent to Platinum's loses grip of their own racket , with Platinum in the way of the racket's trajectory.

"Hey watch out!", the player tries to warn Platinum but even if she notices it, she couldn't dodge it in time. In the next instance, a shadow runs before her and puts its hands abreast. Prepared to defend Platinum at all cost, Diamond steps into the court at lightning speed. Before anyone else can react, the ball hits Dia squarely in the face, sending him flying backwards onto Platinum.

"Hey are you all right?"

Platinum tries to wake the fallen Dia up but he doesn't show any visible respond to Platinum's shaking. This sends Platinum into a panic phase as she attempts to check his pulse and heart rate. Some of the tennis court member runs up to Diamond and is about to send him to the medical faculty when Pearl suddenly barges in to Diamond's side.

"Dia! You can't die! You can't leave me alone in this cruel world…. Not, wake up you idiot!" , Pearl unleashes a fury of slaps across Diamond's unconscious face and miraculously, it works. Moments later, Diamond's eyes starts to open up much to everyone's relief.

"Owww… Pearl, that hurts."

"You totally deserve it, why do you have to use your face to catch the ball… you could have used your hands you idiot!", Pearl smacks Diamond hard on the head with a paper fan that he always carries around with him for instant stand up comedies.

"Oh… it didn't really matter, are you all right Platinum...?", Diamond's concern doesn't lie with himself but with the tearing Platinum behind him.

"Hey, you don't have to cry you know… Dia's fine now."

"I'm not crying. Are you okay?",Platinum turns her back towards them and wipes her tears.

"I'm all right Missy…, I'm very sturdy all thanks to Pearl's training...!", giving a thumbs up coupled with goofy smile, Diamond assures his safety and Platinum could be at ease.

"You are really reckless you know… but…", wiping the dust off her clothes, Platinum stands up and confronts the duo.

"I now give you permission to call me Platina from now on, Dia, Pearl. Nice to meet you!" Platinum gives the gentlest smile the duo has ever seen as she extends her hands to help them up.

"Yay...Platina...", Pearl barely catches Diamond as he falls backwards.

"Good grief! This is really troublesome you know?", Pearl and Platinum makes their way out of the court with Diamond sleeping peacefully on Pearl's back. The birth of the Sinnoh group is now established!

To be continued!

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Phew, everyone bow down to the arrival of Queen Platinum! Now!<em>


	6. A promise!

Pokemon Special High School Edition!

* * *

><p><em>A promise...<em>

_Huh… it's this dream again. Standing a short distance away from him, the girls whispers to the boy words of their forgotten promise. _

_"What are you saying...?", Ruby struggles to catch the words but it all seems so fuzzy to him. _

_"Okay, let's make a pinky promise! The one who breaks this promise will have to swallow a thousand needles!", interlocking their pinkies together, Ruby barely catches a glimpse of the girl before she vanishes into the void. _

_Ruby..._

Before he could wander further into his dream, Ruby wakes up in cold sweat from the ringing of his alarm clock.

Ruby lies awake in his bed as he ponders about the dream he's been having every night for the past few weeks. This particular dream hasn't haunted him ever since Ruby was caught in that car accident when he was young which resulted in severe memory loss, especially of the events that happened before that. When he first awoken from his coma a few days later after the accident, Ruby could hardly recognise his parents and fails to perform the most simplest of task such as conversing and eating on his own. Only after years of therapy brought Ruby back to a normal person of society. Most of his memories from the past are still foggy and the only link back to it is the large scar engraved on his forehead by the accident which is covered by a white hat he's been wearing ever since that incident.

"Man…, I must be falling sick from all that script editing I did last night...", getting out of bed, Ruby start his usual preparations before heading off to school.

Ruby is in the drama club solely due to his immense interest for the arts and detests anything that's not appealing to the eye. Ruby makes way to school as usual, attempting to have a rough sketch of anything beautiful he sees along the way.

Suddenly, a rough smack to the back causes Ruby to tumble forward.

"Hey! Watch where you are going... ah its just you, Sapphire."

"What do you mean its just me?", Sapphire sticks her tongue out at Ruby ignores her, going ahead of her to sketch a sakura tree in full bloom.

"... Ruby is ugly.", Sapphire mumbles under her breathe however Ruby still manages to catch wind of it since it pertains to his beauty and being as vain as he is, Ruby isn't going to take this lying down.

"WHAT WAS THAT?", Ruby comes rushing back to Sapphire who is already making a dash to school.

"Bleh, catch me if you can ugly face!", the two begins their game of tag all the way to Poke High without stopping for a moment to catch their breathe. They ran past blocks of houses, through the school field and finally on the corridor towards their classroom. Throughout the entire race, Ruby is barely catching up to Sapphire since she belongs to the soccer club and sprinting is second nature to her.

"No one insults the fabulous me!", with just his vanity and perseverance, Ruby closes in on Sapphire at the last stretch in their game of chase. Ruby was about to catch up until Sapphire comes to a screeching halt just outside their 1-D classroom much to Ruby's horror.

"Hey! Watch out!"

CRASH! Ruby couldn't stop in time and crashes head on with Sapphire resulting in the both of them spiraling down the corridor groaning in pain.

"Oww! What was that for ?"

"That's my line! Why did you stop half-way?"

Sapphire points to a piece of notice on the notice board as the two goes over to check its content. The poster has a notification about the annual volleyball competition hosted by the Student Council themselves. It was implemented due to the overwhelming feedbacks recieved from the students a few years back. The competition is open to all student levels, from freshman to seniors are eligible to participate as a two player team.

"This looks pretty interesting Ruby, let's participate!", brimming with excitement, Sapphire tears the poster off the board and shoves it in Ruby's face.

"No thanks, sports aren't glamorous at all."

"Sissy...", once again, Sapphire taunts the Ruby who easily falls for the trap especially since it concerns his sexuality this time around.

"I'll show you the proper way of playing sports... elegantly!"

"You're on!", with the challenge on, the two starts marking out suitable candidates as their partner. By lunch time, each of them have thought of a suitable partner for themselves. Wasting no time at all, they set off to their respective destinations.

**OOO**

"Hey Red, it looks like someone is looking for you.", the Kanto gang is about to settle down for their lunch when Green points out to a female student seemingly calling out to Red.

"Ah... Sapphire?", Red excuses himself from the group as he goes out of the classroom to meet Sapphire.

_"Who is she...?"_, Yellow continues eating her lunch with her eyes not leaving an inch away from the cheerful conversation taking place outside.

"Maybe she is your new rival?"

"My rival..? What? What are you talking about Blue? I don't...", Yellow tries to hide her anxiety but nevertheless it doesn't escape from Blue who continues to tease her on that fact with Green chewing on his food nonchalantly by the sidelines.

A few moments later, Red returns back for lunch to find Green taking some of the meatballs from his side dishes.

"Hey! Those are my meatballs!", Red tries to grab one from Green but he somehow manage to dodge all of his attempts by moving his lunchbox.

"Hey Red, who was the cute girl just now?", being just as curious as Yellow, Blue isn't going to let this golden opportunity for more teasing to slip by.

"Eh? Sapphire? She's my junior in the football club. Now stay still Green!", Red lunges forward with another attempt at grabbing Green's lunch with his chopsticks.

"So what does your junior want with you?"

"Well, you know that volleyball competition you guys are holding, Sapphire asked me to be her partner and I agreed to it. Ah ha, got you!", Green suddenly stops moving for a breif instant allowing Red to grab a piece of omelette from his box.

"EHHHH?"

**OOO**

"Pearl! Are you here?", just as Ruby hollers out his friend's name in class 1-B, Ruby catches sight of Pearl and his companions at the back of the class.

"Ruby...? What's up?" , Pearl goes over to the front of the classroom door with Platinum and Diamond following closely behind him.

"Pearl my good man, I need your help with something... and these two are...?", Ruby peers over Pearl's shoulder to spot the two glancing curiously at Ruby and his hat.

"Guys, this is Ruby, my friend from the drama club. Ruby, these two are Diamond and Platinum.", after exchanging greetings, they got back on the matter at hand.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Well you see, I would like you to participate the volleyball competition as my partner this afternoon."

"I suppose... but I thought you didn't like sports, why the sudden participation?", Ruby explains to him what had happened this morning before scooting off back to his classroom just as the bell signaling the end of lunchbreak rings.

"Pearl..., Good luck, break a leg.", Diamond gives a thumbs up which results in a paper fan smack to the face.

"Don't curse me like that!"

"Volleyball... that sounds interesting. I'm coming along too.", Platinum hadn't gotten the chance to try it the last time so she's hell bent on coming along this time.

**OOO**

Minutes before the competition start, crowds of students are streaming into the gymnasium while the participating teams get ready in the courts. The P.A system is turned on for the commentators later on in the match and the courts are set up with nets and baskets full of volleyballs.

For this particular year, a total of thirty teams have signed up for this tournament with a mix of female and male students. Majority of the teams comprises of student leaders and it is mandatory for sport leaders to participate.

"This is going to be tough...", Blue examines the teams assembled before her alongside with Green doing the warm-ups.

"Let's just get this over and done with..."

"Don't you understand how dire our situation is Green? It concerns our very reputation as the host of this event. Last year, you and Red teamed up and smashed through the rounds, earning us the prize money as funds for the student council... but this year...", Blue lets out another sigh before readying herself up for the opening speech.

The noise starts to die down as Blue tests the microphone using short message relays before beginning her opening speech.

"All right everybody! Welcome to the sixth annual volleyball competition! I'm sure everyone is excited to see the upcoming matches so without further ado, lets get this show on the road! Commentators, do your thing!" ,giving them the signal, the commentators begins their work on the second level of the gymnasium.

"Thank you Blue! Hello everyone, Me,Crystal ,and Gold will be doing the commentating throughout the volleyball match! What do you have to say to the audience Gold?"

"These matches seems unbalanced, I can spot a few powerhouses... and REALLY CUTE GIRLS DOWN THERE!", the next minute, Gold is faceplanting on the desk in front of him with a swollen bruise at the back of his head.

"Ahem, anyway, let's get back to the court, oh? It seems that we have an interesting match up down there, the soccer team versus the drama club, what could the outcome of this match be?"

**OOO**

"This can't be...", out of breathe, Ruby and Pearl barely return a swift smash by the most fearful opponent in this competition. Gripping the ball firmly in one hand, the sports king locks on to his prey set before him with his crimson red eyes. All eyes are on that one match at the corner of the gymnasium as Red prepares to make his move.

Unfortunately for Pearl and Ruby, their first opponents is seemingly also their last one for the competition. Lagging behind with a score of twenty to ten, the situation doesn't look good at all for our drama club duo.

"Its just our luck to match up with Red in the first round..."

"No way in hell I'm losing right off the bat!", with Ruby as determined as he is now, Pearl couldn't help but get fired up even with such a monstrous foe before him.

"The match is already decided from the start...", even Gold who is usually only interested in girls, has settled down to observe the thrashing. It wasn't long till Gold's prediction comes true, the soccer club dominates the match with a fifteen point lead ending the match at that instant.

"Hey, the both of you did great!", the scary abomination that the drma club duo saw on the court a while ago as they walk up to shake the hands of a rather friendly Red.

"Yea...thank you."

Ruby walks up to Sapphire who has a really sympathatic look on her face while maintaining his usual attitude, hoping Sapphire doesn't see his dejection with the loss of his first game.

"Ruby..."

"Well..., as the loser, I'll gladly accept this defeat, it was a great game Sapphire...", leaving with a forced smile on his face.

"Wow... Red certainly isn't going easy on them.", sitting by the benches, Blue and Green continues to observe the most formidable team on the court.

"Sapphire's pretty good too."

"Oh ho? Its rare for you to comment about a girl."

"Shut up annoying woman."

Beside them, Yellow is quietly awaiting Red's return with a towel at hand and focsuing on Red's game up till now.

"Wow... Red is really good at this."

"That's why you love him right?", Blue conveniently cuts in her own tease while snuggling up to Yellow.

"Yea...wait Blue!", thus begins the endless routine of Yellow blushing with Blue continously teasing her.

**OOO**

Pearl and Ruby goes back to their side of the benches when they notice something peculiar about their two companions there.

"...What the hell are you both wearing?", Pearl points out the weird get-up Diamond and Platinum are in.

"That's rude. We wear this especially for your match.", Platinum waves her pong pongs at Pearl's face. Under the pretense of trying out the cheerleading club, Platinum and Diamond manages to fetch two costumes for themselves; a pink thank top and miniskirt for Platinum and a puppy mascot looking thing for Diamond.

"Diamond...that suit...", Ruby didn't know what else to say about his costume especially when it looks so out of place.

"Isn't he cute...? They say its name is PonPon.", right after that Pearl whips out his handy dandy paper fan and chases Diamond around.

For the next few games, the soccer team continues to dominate the arena and so does the Student council duo, both winning their way up to the final round. The tension in the crowd is almost reaching its peak with the two strongest team facing off. The prize money of three hundred PokeDollars is up for grabs by either teams so neither of them are willing to back down.

"TIMEOUT!", at the top of his lungs, Red calls for an unexpected timeout, shocking the entire audience into silence. When asked by the referee for the reason, yet another twist is about to take place in the court.

"What? Red, the strongest player in the court is...withdrawing?"

"Red?", Sapphire couldn't understand the reason for Red's withdrawal, especially when he's playing so well. Walking back to Sapphire, Red places his hand on her shoulders with his smile of assurance.

"Playing sports... is to have fun right? That is the most important thing, remember that well.", turning around, Red goes over to the referee to assign his replacement.

"My replacement shall be...him!", pointing across the court to the other side, Red already has a target in mind and its none other than...

"Oh my! What a turn of events! Will Red's replacement be able to face the unstoppable force of the student council?"

"Red...! Why did you forfeit your place?", Yellow questions Red as he goes over back to his seat next to Yellow.

"Sapphire hasn't been smiling ever since the drama club duo had lost the first match. It looks like she already has someone in mind she wants to play with...haha"

**OOO**

"Sapphire...", stepping back into the court, Ruby eventually teams up with Sapphire as requested by Red.

"Ruby..."

"Hey! Are the two lovebird over there going to start the ball rolling ?", Blue taunts the two who seems really awkward when they both step into the field but it quickly resolves itself by having a common enemy.

"Come on Ruby! Let's show them the strength between childhood friends!"

"...Heh, they will regret crossing paths with us!", with a renewed spirit, the Hoenn duo turns to face Green and Blue much to their delight.

"Now we're talking! It's not like we are going to lose in that catergory either!" , Blue raises the ball up high, preparing for her first service.

"The game is on! The final match between the two teams shall commence! What do you have to say about this turn of events Gold?"

"Either way- LOOK AT THOSE ROUND JEWELS UNDER THAT TIGHT SHIRT BOUNC-!", in the next instant, Gold is smash off the second level by Crystal's fist of fury.

**OOO**

"Hey, why do you think Red let me replace him for the final round? I still can't understand his reason for doing so.", the duo walks down the street back home under the glistering moonlight, recalling back the competition they had this evening.

Sapphire walks sluggishly alongside Ruby, still zoning out from the loss they had against the student council. In the end, the Hoenn duo still lost against the student council even though they had come close.

After a while, Sapphire snaps back to her senses, regaining her usual energetic self. Under the streetlight lighting up their pathway, Sapphire suddenly stops in her tracks, grabbing onto Ruby's arm.

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

Suddenly, Sapphire goes up to Ruby, grabbing him by the arm and interlocking their pinkies.

"What...are you doing?"

"Let's make a promise. To get stronger!", Ruby looks rather skeptical at Sapphire's abrupt approach but decides to go along with it anyway. Just then, Ruby had a sense of Deja Vu as their fingers interlock, chanting the same ritual for a pinky promise.

_The one who breaks their promise will have to swallow a thousand needles_

"Hey Sapphire...have we done this before...?", startled by Ruby's words, Sapphire jerks backwards, suddenly acting shyly towards him before stepping a few steps in front of Ruby.

_"You'll remember it someday..."_

To be continued!

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Forgotten promises, the ultimate weapon for matchmaking in my books. <em>


	7. A date?

Pokemon Special High School Edition!

* * *

><p>On a peaceful Sunday night, a certain student council president is hard at work in her bedroom. With only her table lamp illuminating her dark room, Blue is busy thinking of ideas for the next event held by the Student Council. On a piece of checklist, there are several crossed out names of plans she came up with for the past few hours, those plans are either require ridiculously high budget or just plain stupid.<p>

As she couldn't think of anything concrete as of yet, Blue decides to take a break and turns on the television. Currently, they are broadcasting a soap drama and as a sucker for drama and romance films, Blue soon forgets about her task and had her eyes fully concentrating on the show.

After approximately an hour of showtime, the show ends with the hero and heroine having tons of fun at an amusement park, this sparks an interesting thought for Blue.

"Hmm, I wonder how it feels like to be able to go out like that and have fun...", ever since Blue became the Student Council President, her weekday afternoons and weekends are taken up by the Student Council, leaving her barely any room to have fun like an average high school girl.

_"Nope, this will not do! It's okay to have fun once in a while...!"_, thus begins another round of brainstorming session just to find ideas to have fun. The following day, the gang settles down together to have lunch as per normal; Red and Green got tired of running away and decides to stay put for the free lunch instead.

"So Green, you'll be tagging along with me this weekend okay?"

Green who has been eating as diligently as ever turns and look at Blue.

"What for…?"

Blue begins thinking hard for a reason to drag Green along on her 'research'.

"Hmm… Research! I need research materials for the next school event the student council will be holding."

"Get someone else to go with you, I'm not interested.", with a face showing indifference while chewing on a piece of omelette.

"Nope, as the vice president of the Student Council, it's your duty to assist the President."

"Like I said, I'm not-…"

"You are coming Green and that's final!"

Blue is one of those type of people that Green can't win against, she's just too stubborn. He knows very well that once she decides on something, nothing will stop her, not even the weather. Red and Yellow are just listening from the sidelines and decides not to butt in just in case they get drag into her plans as well.

The days goes by without much happening and soon, it's the weekends again. Blue wakes up exceptionally early today and starts to prepare for the meeting with Green. She opens her closet and realizes she hasn't decided on what to wear for today. Blue decides to go with the normal outfit she wears when she meets the gang; a white hat, blue tee and a red mini skirt.

They have decided to meet at the entrance of the shopping district at noon. Blue barely makes it in time and is surprised to see Green already waiting for her by the entrance. He's in his normal clothing as well; a black jacket and jeans, nothing too special.

Blue waves to him to catch his attention and runs along to meet him.

"Hoho… looks like someone is really excited for our date", stretching the last word teasingly, Blue prances around hoping for a reaction from Green.

"Where do we go first?", Green completely unfathomed by Blue's teases, gets straight to the point in no time.

"Now Green, shouldn't the gentleman be handling the schedule?"

"Then…", Green was about to groan but glaring from Blue stops him from doing so.

They head along the shopping district towards their first destination. Since it's the weekend, the shopping district is packed with people and families who came here to enjoy their weekends. There are all kinds of shops offering a large variety of goods for its residents. As such, this is also a common hotspot for couples who want to spend their weekends together. She notices that all the couples that walk past them were holding hands.

_"Hmm... we haven't done that since we were young."_

She then walks up to Green and firmly grabs his hand. Green, looking unperturbed, stops in his tracks.

"It doesn't feel any different though...", Blue wiggles their interlocking hands, with Green giving her a weird stare.

"You know...you could sto doing that."

"Why? Are you feeling shy?"

They continue their one-sided bickering till they reach their destination. Green decides to choose the local cinema for their first stop since he could catch some sleep if the movie they are watching gets boring. Blue decides on the movie, bought the tickets and they proceed to the gallery where they found their seats and sat down while the advertisements are rolling. The theater is pretty big for a local one and it's fully air conditioned. Blue starts to feel the chills from the air-conditioner due to her light clothing but decides to tolerate it as the movie is about to start.

"Here." Green puts his black jacket over Blue noticing she's feeling cold.

"Oh ho, quite the gentlemen aren't you? "

"Shut up annoying woman."

Blue chose a romance themed movie for this occasion and is intrigued by the plot that she only noticed Green fell asleep half way through the movie.

"Green… you'll catch a cold if you sleep like that you know…Oh ho, his sleeping face looks pretty cute." Blue takes off the black jacket and place it over Green while she continues watching the movie. By the time the movie ended, Blue is so touched by the ending that she's on the verge of tears, on the other hand, Green conveniently wakes up and wears back his jacket. They promptly left the cinema, contemplating about their next destination. After much discussion, they decide to head for lunch at the family restaurant down the street.

They window shopped along the way with Blue insisting on Green buying her something. In the end, he bought her a flower wristband, from an outsider's point of view, they really look like a genuine couple.

Shortly, they reach the restaurant which is located at the heart of town and manages to find seats and start to order their own lunch. "Hey Green, lets have a couple set."

Blue teases Green as he's scanning through the menu. Green looks at her and then rings the bell to call the waiter. "What? He's serious?" As the waiter approach their table, Blue starts to panic.

"Hey Green! I'm just jok-…Eh?"

Green wonders why she suddenly pause her statement and then realizes when the waiter asks for their orders.

"What would the both of you like?"

"Red… what are you doing here?" Yup, Red is the waiter attending to them today, dressed in blue overalls and a kiddy's hat, Red will be taking their orders.

"Well, I do work here if I recall mentioning it to you guys…"

Red often works part-time around this area, changing his job every now and then. It's not like Red's family is poor and requires him to work part time to feed the family; it's more of an individual effort on Red's part, he just enjoy helping people.

After Red finishes taking their orders, he proceeds to the kitchen to pass down the order while the couple sits there quietly. Blue steals a few glances at Green who apparently looks extremely bored.

_"He looks bored… Is hanging out with me that boring?" _, noticing Blue being awfulyl quiet, Green couldn't help but worry.

"Normally you're pretty noisy, why did you stop talking?"

"Well, I'm thinking of what to do later since you probably can't make up your mind", that was the only excuse that surfaced in Blue's mind by Green's abrupt reaction.

"Heh."

"What was that for?" They begin their usual noisy chatter as their food arrives.

The food that Green ordered was normal at the least much to Blue's relief. They quickly finish their lunch and bid Red goodbye as they leave the restaurant. A sudden thought strikes Red_, "Were they always this close? Oh well…"_

They then proceed to a small park located on the side of the district to sit down and enjoy the scenery. Kids and families are everywhere in the park since it's the weekend and everyone brings their family to the park to play.

"Hey Green, Buy me a crepe from that van over there!" Blue was pointing at a pink van parked in the middle of the park selling crepe to the families at the park.

"… Go buy one yourself."

"I don't think I need to educate you again on how to treat a lady right?"

"Annoying woman" Green gets off from his seat and walks over to the van.

"Heh, Green can't win against my woman charm! Well, today sure was fun but it really isn't helping my research..."

"Hey cutey, what are you doing here alone? Want to join us?", from the corner of her eyes, two smart looking male individuals approaches Blue, and from what they are saying, it doesn't seem liek they're satisifed with a friendly chat.

"No thanks, I'm booked.",hoping to end the conversation there, Blue tries to walk off but it certainly isn't going to end that way when one of them grabs Blue by her shoulder.

"Oh come on, don't be like that, you shouldn't turn down our offer~"

One of them extends out his hand and attempts to grab Blue's hand but instead got kicked in his man jewels by Blue. He ends up groveling on the ground in pain while his friend flinches at the sight.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! I have terrible reflexes!"

"Why you…!"

The other man raises his fist towards Blue but Green quickly grabs it before it reaches Blue. "Green..!"

Green manages to stop his hand while one of his hands is holding onto the crepes in all of badassery.

"Try touching her… and you'll be sorry."

The man immediately withdraws his hand and staggers backwards as Green glares at him. It was the first time Blue has seen Green being this mad at something.

"W-Who the hell do you think you are?" Once again, the man charges at Green with another fist but Green just stand there, not moving an inch from his spot.

"Green! Watch out!"

It was too late; the blow connects and hits Green squarely in the stomach.

"Green!" Blue runs to his side, tearing up a little as she checks on him. However, Green still didn't move an inch and his piercing stare not once left the man.

"I'm her boyfriend; you've got a problem with that?" Blue immediately turns bright red and turns away.

"Crap, this guy is mad! Let's get out of here!" He takes his fallen friend by the shoulder and quickly leaves the area.

"Sheesh, This is so cliche anyway, Blu-.."

"YOU IDIOT!" Green got taken aback when Blue suddenly screams at him at the top of her lungs.

"Why did you have to go hurt yourself to look cool? I could have blasted them with my taser!" Blue takes out the taser she's hiding in her pocket and turns it on in front of Green.

"Why do you have that…"

"Trust me, it comes in real handy in situations like just now."

Green laughs out loud and Blue continues reprimanding Green on his foolish act as they eat their crepes.

Finally, the sun begins to set in the horizon signaling the day is coming to an end and both of them make their way out of the shopping district and onto the road home. Along the way, the streetlights flickers on as they walk past them and neither of them said a word as they make their way to the crossroad dividing their homes. Blue figured she has to be the one to start the conversation, "Hey Green, did you have fun today?"

Green stops and ponders for a while before answering back.

"Not really, having to baby-sit a rowdy girl isn't that fun."

"Ho-ho Green, is that a declaration of war with me? You're going to regret it!"

Blue skips along the side of the road towards her house when suddenly Green calls out to her. Blue turns back and sees Green still standing at the crossroad watching her back.

"I had fun I guess… See ya."

"Fufufu, that's good to hear! I had fun too!"

Blue reaches home and slumps back on her bed. She glances at the flower wristband on her wrist and suddenly an image of Green appears in her mind. "Wah? Why is Green appearing in my mind…my chest feels fuzzy for some reason…oh well, the research was a success and I had lots of fun… plus I got something interesting~"

And so, the 'date' ends with that and everything went back to normal… I think. On the next day they had school, Blue managed to record down the words Green said at the park and keeps replaying it in front of him, causing him to chase after her for the recordings for the entire day.

To be continued!

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Cliche moments everywhere. You mad? :)<em>


	8. AAbuse!

Pokemon Special High School Edition!

* * *

><p>"Oh, it's Gold."<p>

Crystal was on her way back to the classroom from the teacher's office after consulting her advisor regarding issues in her Co Curriculum activity; the Harmonics ensemble. As the conductor of the ensemble, Crystal always takes her CCA seriously, this can be shown from her daily attitude too; a serious and hardworking girl, that's what she is. Anyway, on her way back, Crystal sees Gold down the hallway and was about to call out to him when another figure approaches him. Crystal instinctively hides in the nearby classroom and peers over.

_"Eh? Why am I hiding…?"_

The person was a petite girl and very cute to top it off, definitely Gold's type as he's happily chatting with her along the hallway. She doesn't look half bad at all, and she really hits it off with Gold but somehow Crystal feels that there is something off with that girl.

"He's flirting again… that's all he ever does anyway…" Crystal sighs and continues to watch over them till they bid each other goodbye. Just then, it could have been Crystal's imagination but the girl seems to have notice Crystal's presence and gives her a cute smile. "What… did she just…anyway, that Gold is going to get it from me later!" Reason being, Crystal just doesn't like to see Gold flirting with other girls. Despite her several warnings, Gold still does it anyway.

When Crystal returns back to the classroom, Gold is already flirting with the other girls in class; Gold is pretty good looking, it's just that he flirts too much. Crystal omits a murderous aura and walks towards Gold. The girls talking to her notices the furious woman and turns their back on Gold who also senses that familiar dark aura behind him.

Crystal gets into her battle stance as Gold slowly turns his head to the back.

"W-Wait Crystal! I can explain!"

"Explain it to the fist!"

The next moment, Gold is sent into a motion of cartwheels around the classroom from the impact. Crystal returns back to her seat satisfied after the punishment is dealt. Gold crawls back to Crystal's seat and tries to appease the angry goddess. His body all worn out from those cartwheels.

"Crystal… you didn't have to hit that hard, it would be disastrous if my face was scratched…" Crystal glares back at Gold and cracks her knuckles.

"Hoho, I can sure fix that face along with that ego for you~"

"Sorry Madam…" Crystal sighs and is reminded of that incident just now. Normally, if Gold was to flirt with any girl, she would just treat him to a fist full of punches but this particular girl bothers her.

"Say Gold, who was that girl you were talking to down the hallway?"

Gold drops his jaw and looks at Crystal as though she was an extraterrestrial creature. Well, it isn't like Crystal to ask Gold about any of the girls he's been talking to. "Ah ha, she must be jealous".

Clearing his troat, Gold brings his face towards Crystal, "It's okay Crystal, it doesn't matter which girl I love today, you will stil-…"

BAM! The next moment his face is planted on her desk.

"Talk."

"Yes madam, she's a junior from the basketball club…"

"Hmm… I guess I'm too paranoid, she seems like an okay girl…"

For the rest of the lunch break, Crystal forced Gold to sit in for her lecture on not too flirt with girls while Sliver restrains him.

After school, as the trio is packing up and is about to leave for their respective activities, someone suddenly shouted for Gold from the backdoor. They look around and notice it was Gold's junior that is calling him. Gold excuses himself and dashes to his junior, much to Crystal's displeasure.

"Picking up from class? Oh ho…" Sliver senses Crystal's wrath and decides to make haste and leave before he gets drag into something stupid again but alas, Crystal grabs Sliver and forces him to tag along with her as they observe the duo. They followed them to the gymnasium and peers through the glass windows to observe their basketball session.

There wasn't anything unusual between them throughout the session… well until the girl requests Gold to teach her techniques in basketball and as the vice captain of the basketball club, he can't really refuse… plus she's cute. It was just a normal basketball match… with tons of body contact done on purpose on the girl's part; she would trip on nothing, forcing Gold to catch her. While they're doing that, Crystal is busy grinding her teeth with burning rage. Sliver on the other hand is just bored out of his skull from just staring. They day ended with them doing just that, staring through the window like peeping toms.

As Crystal and Sliver make their way back home, Crystal was ranting to Sliver about how stupid Gold was.

"That Gold… his head is nothing but full of girls…"

Silver looks over at the distressed Crystal and sighs.

"I don't get it…, why are you so dishonest with yourself?"

"Eh?"

"Why are you so mad in the first place…?"

Crystal looks surprised from Sliver's words. She tries to refute him but the right words wouldn't come out of her mouth, no matter how hard she tries, she couldn't think of a reason why she's so mad in the first place; was she just mad at Gold's aloof attitude? Or does he detest Gold in the first place? Or maybe…

_"Sure Gold is a flirt, but does it really concern me…? Why am I so angry…?"_

The next day, the same routine takes place again, except this time the girl approaches Crystal along the hallway during lunch. Gold was sent to buy drinks down at the cafeteria so that they could have a nice girl talk together.

"What do you want?" Crystal faces her with a tad bit of hostility but the girl just brushes it off and warns her, "Don't think Gold is yours to keep, don't get cocky, I know all about you, how you abuse Gold senpai, he told me about it!" Crystal was taken aback; she did predict there's something fishy with this girl but to think she has this type of awful attitude. "I suggest you get away from Gold, don't cause trouble for him."

With that, Crystal walks away and back into the classroom, leaving the poor girl hell bent on making Crystal eat her words.

Soon after, it was back to the usual lessons, and Crystal wasn't paying any attention to the teacher at all. Her mind was trailing back to the conversation she just had with the girl and to Gold. "Should I tell Gold about this? Would he believe me? Does he hate me for always hitting him?" Actually, their relationship has been like that since grade school, where Crystal is always looking out for Gold since he is especially mischievous at that time too except she doesn't resort to violence as much as she does now. It was just her way of showing she cares. Talk about a violent way of loving.

Soon it was after school but Crystal was still in a daze and staring out of the window.

"Hey Crystal, anyone home?"

Crystal jolts back to reality after hearing Gold's voice by her desk. She turns to face him while on the verge of tears but quickly wipes the tears away and runs out to the hallway. "I can't face him, after all that I've done to him, now he hates me…" Gold wanted to chase after her but was promptly held back when his junior came by again to pick him up and then Gold gets distracted again and forgets about Crystal soon after.

On the way home, Crystal has already dried her tears and slowly walking back. Her mind wanders everywhere and was almost knocked down by an incoming car as she accidentally steps onto the road. "Really… what's wrong with me…I guess I better apologize to Gold tomorrow for whatever I've done to him, its okay if he hates me… I just want to say I'm sorry…"

The next day quickly arrives and Crystal has just made it to school when she's suddenly approached by three girls requesting to meet her at the back of the school to talk now. Crystal knew it was about Gold and follows them to the back where she meets the junior girl. They surround Crystal and corner her onto the wall of the school.

"Heh, I told you not to get cocky didn't I? Now you're going to regret it."

Crystal shrugs off her words and retorts back sharply.

"I'm not going to say it again, don't get close to Gold, I don't want somebody like you to influence Gold negatively."

"You've got guts girl, let's see… its four to one, should we give you a nice hair cut on your pony tails first or make you strip?" The four of them takes out small penknives and points it at Crystal who is still undeterred by their threat.

"Hold up girls, it's not nice to fight amongst each other." Gold's voice rings out from the infirmary and he slowly climbs out the window and approach the group.

_"Gold! Wait… what is he doing here…? Did he plan this out with the girls as well?"_

The girls squeal as he makes his entrance into the group, "Gold senpai, let us take care of this abusive woman for you once and for all!" Gold stops in front of Crystal and stares at her with his cold piercing eyes. "I knew it… he's with them as well… then again, it's because I always abuse him and that's why our friendship died a long time ago…He was always so tolerable to my abuse too… "

"Heh… yea, I should let you guys handle it for me."

The girls squeal in delight again and are about to step up to Crystal when Gold suddenly intercepts them with his back against them. He then turns around showing his troll face,

"Did you really believe I'll say that?"

The girls were taken aback by Gold's sudden change of mind, "But Gold senpai! She's always abusive towards you! Why are you defending her?"

"Gold…Why…?" Crystal couldn't understand what Gold was thinking… well until he spills it all out.

"Yes, Crystal is an extremely violent, noisy, annoying and short tempered girl. She always hits me for no apparent reason but…

_"I knew it..."_

"I know the other side of Crystal; she's always so diligent in her work and works hard for everything she wants. The look she has when she work hard and persevere in whatever she does, to me, is the true Crystal and the Crystal I've always liked. It's the one and only truth." It's really hard to talk back now that Gold has said such embarrassing things in front of them and making Crystal blush insanely red.

"Then Gold senpai… were you lying all this time; saying I'm cute and all?" The girl was already on the brink of tears and is trying her best to hold it in.

"I never lie to girls, it was my true feelings, and all cute girls are cute in my eyes!"

"…" They realized that Gold being a flirt was the cause of this whole mess in the first place. Suddenly the girl shrieks and scurries back as a dark ominous aura emits from behind Gold where Crystal was standing.

"…C-Crystal? A-Are you okay?"

"Okay my ass!"

With a swift kick to the spine, Gold was sent soaring through the air and into the maple tree head first.

All of them could totally understand why Crystal abuses Gold in the first place, he totally deserves it. The girls decide to get out of the way first before they are dragged into the bloodbath, leaving Gold to face Crystal's wrath alone. She then walks over to where Gold laid slump face flat on the leaf filled ground. "Gold you idiot… sigh…maybe I do…love this idiot after all." Suddenly, Gold turns his head to face Crystal and smiles, "Did I sense you falling in love with me again?"

Crystal clenches and cracks her fist as Gold scurries to the tree for cover. "They say a hard enough punch can erase memories right?"

"Wait how did it come to this? Hold on, Crystal, calm down! Let's not be hasty and talk this over!"

And Gold's ear piercing scream was last heard after this fateful encounter. Rest in peace Gold! Anyway, Crystal manages to get along well with the junior girls as after that incident she admires her brilliant strength and wishes to learn from her while she shuns Gold as though he's a ghost.

To be continued!

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Violent girls having a soft side is always a plus.<em>


	9. Acting!

Pokemon Special High School Edition!

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Platina got acquainted our two jokesters and from that day on, their bonds are strengthened with every passing day; having fun together, eating together and doing almost anything in school together. Platina got to know more about them and likewise the boys also got to know about this princess of theirs and about the feelings hidden deep within their hearts.<p>

On a particular day, the trio is having lunch together as usual at the rooftop. The rooftop is surrounded by large metal fences that prevents… well people from falling out. Rumors are that in the past, there was a few cases of students that fell from the rooftop when there weren't any metal fence placements. The media never released this piece of information to the public or its student so only a few people within the school know about the unfortunate accident. Anyway, as they were having lunch on the benches, Pearl stood up and declares that he has something to announce. Dia and Platina waits patiently as Pearl gets ready to announce his important announcement.

"Ahem, yours truly will be performing an important role in the upcoming skit held in the gymnasium and I formally welcome both of you to come and watch~"

There was a brief silence as Pearl awaits their really slow response.

"Okay.",their responses are almost in sync and in an extremely monotonous way.

Pearl literally drops his jaw when he hears their reply and burst out in rage.

"What? That's it? Okay? Aren't you going to ask more about it?" Unlike the duo, Pearl was passionate about drama and liberal arts, he would often try out his new acts in front of his parents at the dining table and they were always full of praise for him.

"Shouldn't you guys be more interested and happy for me?" Pearl then starts his one man act depicting his ideal conversation with the two while the two watch on with uninterested faces.

"I was joking." Platina speaks up with her still emotionless expression.

"Platina, could you actually act like your joking…?"

"Platina, can I have your meatballs…?"

Pearl takes out his paper fan and slams it down Dia's head.

"Oww… Pearl,that hurts~"

"Don't say something so random and wrong! Anyway, hear this…"

Pearl continues to rant on about his role and enthusiasm for the upcoming play. It was the first time Platina have seen Pearl so interested in something else besides hitting Dia so she decided to listen to him till the end. The play will be one of William Bakespeare's earliest plays: The Comedy of Errors, google it. Pearl will be performing as Egeon a merchant which was sentenced to execution by a law that disallows merchants to be in the city of Ephesus. Pearl went on and on about the history of this play while Platina remains relatively attentive to him while Dia fell asleep halfway.

Much later in the day, lessons have ended and the three proceeded to their CCAs.

"So Platina, do you want me to come to the drama room to see our awesome rehearsal?"

Pearl looks at Pearl then thinks for a while before declining him.

"Sorry Pearl, today I'll be going with Dia to the cooking club, he promised to show me how to cook muffins." Pearl becomes depressed for a second before turning his back and bid the two goodbyes. Dia notices Pearl's attitude and wanted to call out to him but was dragged away by Platina to the home economics room.

Meanwhile, down the hallway, Pearl was feeling slightly disappointed that Platina and Dia wasn't coming to his rehearsal but decides to shake off that feeling as he enters the drama room. The room was about two times the size of an average classroom with a home made stage at the front. It was a temporary place for the drama club to gather as the original room called the "Blackbox" is under renovation. Pearl greets the club members and Ruby who is touching up on his stage costumes. Ruby is the one in charged of the stage costumes and props for most of the plays due to his professional knitting that he practices in his free time. The white hat he wears on his head is also knitted by his own two hands.

"Hey Ruby, how's my costume coming up so far?" Ruby stops his knitting and shows Pearl the current work he's done on the costume.

"Everything is looking fabulous well except one thing…I need an apron prototype for the act but couldn't get my hand on one."

Ruby sighs but Pearl's got an idea already on where to obtain an apron. There's one person who he knows who will definitely have an apron at hand. Pearl dashes out of the room and heads towards the home economics room. The room is on the top of the main building so Pearl has to climb two levels of steps from the drama room to the home economics room.

When Pearl reaches the door of the room, he was about to call out to Dia when what he sees causes him to instinctively hide behind the slide door. Inside the room, the cooking club was having their pair baking session and the room is filled with the pleasant aroma of freshly baked muffins… except one particular table. Platina was trying her best on her fourth attempt at baking chocolate muffins but despite countless of tips given by Dia, she still couldn't get the hang of it. Meanwhile, Dia was test tasting the failed attempts of Platina's muffins and falls face first into a bowl of mixed dough when he's on his third muffin.

"Platina, no more please…" Even Dia who practically eats anything edible was about to collapse from Platina's muffins, goes to show they are capable of being potential biohazard weapons.

"Dia, I need you to test taste for me, hang in there okay?"

Dia immediately recovers from just hearing Platina's words and chows down on the fourth muffin. Platina smiles and continues her next attempt at baking a successful muffin.

Pearl decides to leave the room after seeing Dia and Platinum having fun together; for some reason, his heart aches when he's presented with such a scene.

_"Why does my heart hurt…? I don't understand…"_

He returns back to the drama club for his rehearsal with that lingering pain in his heart. For the next few days, Platina has been going to Dia's cooking club for muffin baking and the pain in Pearl's heart grows slowly and steadily as he watches Platina's vibrant smiles as she continues her baking sessions with Dia. Despite that, Pearl continues to rehearse for his act with extra effort and determination; determined to act out the play well and get rid of this dreadful feeling of his.

On one of the days, Dia manages to catch Pearl before he goes to rehearsal and asks if he was all right. Pearl tells him he was okay and that Dia didn't have to worry about him and worry more about that troublesome Platina before she blows up the kitchen. Dia felt the surge of sadness and loneliness in Pearl's tone as he speaks to him but couldn't do anything to help him as he watches Pearl slowly goes off down the corridor. During the baking session, Dia was always in a deep in thought and worrying about Pearl's change in attitude.

"Dia, what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" Platina notices Dia's unusual behavior and asks if he was okay.

"I'm okay, it's… just that I'm worried about Pearl."

"Hmm? What's wrong with Pearl?" She stops her mixing and listens to Dia's worry.

"Normally… he's always full of energy, always so energetic and lively, the embodiment of toughness, but even so, he's very sensitive inside. I'm worried about him pushing himself too hard again."

"Don't worry Dia, I've got an idea to cheer him up!"

Soon, with each side doing their best; Pearl in his rehearsal and the duo in their muffin baking, the day of the performance has finally arrived however…

"I've got to get to school for the act…"

Pearl was struggling off the bed and is now on all fours crawling to the bathroom fully adamant on going to school. His mum opens the door and quickly hurries to Pearl's side, helping him to his bed at the same time. She touches his forehead and its burning hot.

"Oh my, you've got a high fever dear…its best if you stay in bed today." Pearl couldn't believe it. Of all days to have a fever, he has to have it on the day that clashes with his performance.

"Mum… I can't stay in bed, I've got to go to school for my performance today…"

"Nope, you are staying in bed young man, you are in no condition to go to school today, and I'll ring up your homeroom teacher telling him you'll be absent today."

Pearl's mum tucks him in bed and leaves the room. "This can't be happening… why?..."

Pearl was on the verge of tears as he curse his cruel fate. He's been looking forward to

this act for such a long time and now, and he even wanted to show it Platina. It was just way too unfair. Pearl's mind drifts off to sleep but was soon awakened by his cell phone's ringtone. Pearl lazily stretches for his cell phone on the desk and looks at the caller ID.

"Ah its Dia, he must have heard of my absence…"

Pearl picks up the phone and instead of Dia's voice being on the caller's end, it was a familiar female's voice instead.

"Aren't you going to miss the performance today?"

It was Platina's voice; Pearl could recognize that monotonous voice from miles away.

"Yea… it can't be helped…" Pearl was tearing up as he speaks to Platina and Platina knows it as well but didn't mention it as she fears hurting his pride.

"You take care of yourself got it? I will settle things on this side."

"Settle things? How are-…" Before Pearl could finish his sentence, Platina has already hung up on him.

"What is she doing…?"

Back in school, Platina and Dia was on their way to the gymnasium where the performance is going to be held in an hour time.

"Platina… Are you really going to do it?" Dia questions her as they arrive at the door leading to the backstage of the gymnasium.

"Pearl has been looking forward to this a lot, as a friend, I will carry out his will for him since it's within my capabilities." As they enter the stage, the drama members were already inside, panicking over their missing actor. Platina approaches Ruby and demanded to let her take Pearl's role. Everyone was taken aback by the sudden confrontation by Platina.

"What? Platinum, are you crazy? There's no way you can fill his role in such a short period of time!" However, Ruby didn't detect even a bit of nervousness nor hesitation in Platina's eyes, just pure determination.

"I believe I can fulfill his role, please trust me." It wasn't like they had a choice in the first place; they needed someone to fill in Pearl's role so they will have to allow Platina to join in their group. To their surprise, Platina manages to memorize and act out the script in an extremely short amount of time. She was just that talented plus she had background knowledge on the play from her past readings and Pearl's endless talks about it. Meanwhile, Dia was readying his video camera amongst the crowd that had already assembled in their seats for the play. Tension was high in the air as they are really looking forward to the flawless performance of the drama club as seen in previous years.

_"Pearl…This is for you."_

Both of them ready themselves as the play starts. Platina's appearance definitely shocked the audience as they were expecting a male to be acting Platina's role but instead they got a girl. However, their shock slowly converts to amazement as Platina spoke her lines with elegance and accuracy, just as how they depict her character to be. Even Dia who was recording the show is unable to take his eyes off Platina, the shining angel of the stage.

After the play, as the actors bow to signal the end of the show, every single person in the audience stood up and applauded the play. I t was a great success, and everyone thoroughly enjoyed the play. Dia carries a bouquet of flower and passes it to Platina who gladly accepts it and waves to the crowd. She is definitely enjoying herself right now.

After the whole thing ended, the duo proceeded to Pearl's house which is just a ten minute walk from the school. They were promptly greeted by Pearl's mother who takes them up to Pearl's room. Pearl scurries to clean up his room when he hears that Platina was here to visit him. He manages to clean up his room before the duo enters the room.

"Glad to see you're feeling better, so this is a guy's room… it's pretty neat." Platina walks around the room as though she's searching for something. Dia lies down on the bed and almost falls asleep until Pearl smacks him awake with his paper fan.

"Oww… that hurts Pearl."

"What are the two of you here for anyway…?"

Platina remembers her visit here and promptly takes out a CD case from her bag and hands it to Pearl.

"What's this…?"

"It's the video recording of the play you missed. Go ahead and watch it."

"Ah…"

Pearl remembered the play he couldn't act in and the sour feeling returns but decides to give the video a shot since they came all the way down to pass it to him. The moment he plays the video, his jaw literally drops. Pearl couldn't believe it… Platina was playing his role for him. It was the first time he's seen such elegance and graceful acting at his level, no; it was far beyond his level. His heart begins beating madly as he continues watching the video. "What is this feeling, it's so fuzzy and warm…" To Pearl, the Platina in this video was an angel, a perfect lady.

"Hmm, what's wrong?"

Platinum turns back to look at Pearl, who by now is blushing bright red.

"N-N-Nothing! Your acting is pretty good I must say...Thank you Platina…"

"Ho, do you finally realize my talent? Oh we brought something else for you too. Dia." Dia takes out a small lunch box from his bag pack and hands it to Pearl.

He slowly opens it and much to his surprise; a chocolate muffin lies in the middle of the lunch box. Pearl looks at the muffin and then back up at the duo.

"Is… this Platina's killer muffin?"

"How rude. I didn't make it this time, it was Dia's creation."

"Thank god… Thank you Dia!"

"Ah ha,don't worry Pearl, I won't let you eat Platina's muffin~"

"Was that an issue of challenge to me?"

"Maybe…"

The day ended with the duo leaving Pearl's house and he lies back on the bed. _"She was really beautiful in there…maybe I do…" _Pearl tucks himself back in bed and falls back gently to sleep.

To be continued!

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Haughty or commoner... tough choice.<em>


	10. I'll protect you!

Pokemon Special High School Edition!

* * *

><p><em>"Where am I?"<em>

The boy tries to look around but he couldn't move his neck at all. His arms and legs felt numb and all he could feel was the cold rain falling onto his face. Lightning flashed across the sky but the boy couldn't hear the thunder that roared soon after, he could only lay still on the wet concrete, staring up into the pouring rain clouds.

_"It hurts..."_

Just then a familiar face comes into view; a little girl was crouching next to the boy and he could feel her presence. Despite all the rain fall, he could tell she was crying as the droplets of water falling off her cheeks were filled with warmth and sadness as it lands on the boy's face.

_"Why are you crying…?" _

The girl was crying and yelling at the boy, but no matter how hard he tried, the boy just couldn't catch what she was saying nor do anything at all.

_"Could you please tell me why you are crying…?" _

In a matter of seconds, bright rays of light shoot down from the heaven and consume everything around next minute, he was awake in his room once again. The sunlight coming from the partially opened window has wakened him up from his dreadful dream. Ruby forces himself out of the comfort of his bed and drags his body to prepare for school.

"I'm having that dream again, seriously, I really got to consider sleeping earlier next time."

Ruby washes up and starts changing into his school uniform in front of his large mirror. "This scar is really affecting my appearance, and it hurts when I think about it."

Ruby touches his scar and it still stings after he wakes up from that dream. He grab his white hat, tucks it on his head and leaves for school.

By the time, Ruby arrive in school, Sapphire was already impatiently waiting for him in their classroom.

"Ruby! You're ten minutes late! Be default, I win the "Come to school earlier" match!"

Sapphire laughs victoriously as Ruby just casually walks up to his seat next to Sapphire.

"Anyway, Ruby, are you free after school?"

"I suppose so, the drama club's got a break after that performance we had, what's up?"

"Great! The football club needs one more player for a mini tournament between the junior boys and girls since one of the boys dropped out, mind filling up for him?"

"I don't really want to, besides, I've got some handicrafts I got to complete." ,though it doesn't look like it, Ruby's pretty athletic even though his major forte is handicraft.

"Sissy...",Sapphire employs the same tactic to coax Ruby which often works than not and as usual Ruby's ego falls for it.

"Who are you calling a sissy? I'll make you eat your words with my fabulous playing style!"

Though they often disagree with each other, they are still as close as ever since their arguments never lasted long. Everything went by pretty quickly that day and soon, it's the end of school. As the teacher leaves the class, Sapphire was about to call out to Ruby who's busy dusting the board when he's suddenly called out of the classroom by Pearl. Ruby soon returns back to the classroom in a hurry and packs up his stuff.

"So Ruby, are you prepared for the tournament?"

"Ah…, about that Sapphire, I don't think I'll be able to make it for the tournament today, something cropped up in the drama club and I must see to it but I'll come and watch you guys later."

With that, Ruby dashes out of the classroom and disappears down the corridor leaving the dumbfounded Sapphire back in class. Sapphire runs out to the corridor and screams at the disappearing Ruby.

"RUBY YOU IDIOT!" ,pretty much any person without auditory deficiency in the school will be able to hear her loud scream echoing down the corridor. On the top floor, Ruby could clearly hear Sapphire's scream, but couldn't do anything about it since the matter he's attending to is more important.

"I guess I should treat her to sundaes later on to make up for it…", with that in mind, Ruby hurries to the drama club to attend to the urgent problem.

Meanwhile, Sapphire was already at the changing room with the rest of the female players, preparing to set foot on the playing field.

_"That stupid Ruby, he can't even keep a promise properly, he hasn't changed a bit..."_, tightening the blue bandana on her head, Sapphire joins up with the rest of the team to begin the match.

Soon, it was time for the face off between the two football teams. The audience present consists of mostly students and a few teachers to supervise this kick off. It's kind of an annual event they do in Poke High, organizing mini tournaments for students to test their skills akin to the volleyball competition a while ago.

"Beep!"

The referee blows the whistle and the match commences. The crowd is breaming with anticipation throughout the match as each team tries their best with planned strategies to try and overcome their foes. Everyone on the field is giving their hundred percent concentrations on the match, except Sapphire who is playing as the defender for the girls' team. All that is on her mind is anger towards Ruby who didn't uphold his end of the promise and play in this match. She was really looking forward to play with Ruby in this match but now it's only her, she just couldn't give her hundred percent after losing a third of her motivation to play.

Meanwhile, in the temporary drama club, the drama club members have just finish fixing the costumes and props that got damaged in the rain yesterday. Apparently, someone have forgotten to close the windows yesterday after using the room and the costumes and props end up getting caught in the rain. Ruby and the girls finished remaking the props while the rest of the boys were airing out the costumes by the window.

_"Oh right, the match... I guess I could pop by since I'm about done here."_

Ruby notices the match taking place at the field and remembers Sapphire was playing in it. He decides to take a break and goes downstairs to cheer for Sapphire since it's the least he could do after ditching her this reaches the field promptly and squeezes himself within the crowd when he notices his seniors sitting in one of the benches.

"Red and Yellow! Hello."

Ruby goes to where Red and Yellow are to greet the two of them.

"Ah…Ruby was it? Did you come to see Sapphire?", Red pats an empty seat next to him, inviting Ruby to sit down with them.

"I did say I would come so here I am, on a side note, am I intruding on you both?"

"No, not really...", Yellow's words starts to trail off since only now did she realize they were alone together before Ruby joins them.

"Sapphire seems to be under performing today... Ruby, did anything happen to her?"

After hearing that, Ruby realizes it could be him ditching Sapphire that resulted in her below average performance today, she allowed players from the opponent team to have a shot at the goal several times, obviously not doing a proper job as the defender.

_"I guess I better apologize properly after this…"_

"Beep!" The referee blows his whistle, signaling the end of the match and the crowd cheered for both of the teams that have played well today. In the end, it was a close match but the male team manages to win with a lucky penalty shot.

_"Sapphire…"_

When the crowd finally left the field, both the teams remained to pick up balls around the field. Ruby bids Red and Yellow good bye before going down to where Sapphire was. Apparently, a few of the balls got kicked right out of the field and into nearby bushes so Sapphire was tasked to go pick those up.

"I really screwed up big time today, I'm so going to get a scolding from coach later, it's all that stupid Ruby's fault!"

"Hey Sapphire! Catch!" Sapphire turns back just in time and caught the flying ball Ruby threw at her.

"Wah! That's dangerous you idiot!", Sapphire dumps the balls back into the storage box as Ruby lands her a hand with it.

"Sorry about that and other things,are you still mad?"

Sapphire turns away from Ruby, continuing to pick up the balls even though her hands are pretty much full.

"So you are still mad."

"No I'm not! Leave me alone!"

Despite that, Ruby still goes around helping to pick up the remaining balls. The load proves to be too much as one of the balls slips out from Sapphire's hand and rolls onto the main street.

"Ah! Come back here you!" From the corner of the street, a mini van was speeding down the road, obviously above the speed limit on the road and heading straight for Sapphire who is trying to pick up the ball with her available hand. By the time Sapphire notices the van from the corner of her eyes, it was already too late.

_"No...It can't be...!"_

No matter how Sapphire struggles, her foot seems to be rooted to the road and her eyes fixated on the incoming van approaching fast. It was only a matter of seconds till the van reaches her; there wasn't any way out of this anymore. Loud honking and the roaring engine reverberates around Sapphire like as though time had slowed down for her, for her imminent death.

_"Eh...?"_

Sapphire suddenly finds herself tackled to the side of the road as Ruby takes her place on the road. Ruby lay collapsed on the road with the incoming van speeding towards him.

_"No..! Its going to be like last time!"_

"RUBY!"

A sense of deja vu overwhelms Ruby as Ruby stood at the centre of the road hearing Sapphire's cry of despair and the deafening noise of the roaring engine. The scar on his forehead starts to burn as distant memories bombarded his head; Pictures of a similiar incident surfaces in his head sending immense headaches to Ruby.

_"Ah! It hurts!"_

Ruby once again returns to that same dream he had for the past few weeks. This time, he was viewing it as a third person; as himself.

_"Ah...Am I dead?"_

Ruby sees the small boy re-enact the scene he just performed. He pushed the girl out of the road and ends up being knocked down by a car sending him flying backwards and hits the road hard on the head. The girl rushes to his side and started bawling as she sees the blood oozing out of his head. Despite the heavy rain, it looks like the rain passes right through Ruby as walks to their side. The boy had his eyes opened all these while but there's only emptiness in those pairs of eyes as they look like they've lost all the fighting spirit in them.

_"This is..."_

This time, Ruby could clearly hear what the girl has to say and it isn't pleasant to say the least. No matter how much she cries the boy didn't budge nor move; as though he was already dead.

_"Ha... I guess I really deserved to die, how could I forget about this..."_

With that, his dream world starts to crumble again and Ruby is once again brought back to reality as he awakens in a nostalgic environment. Ruby could smell the strong scent of anesthetics within the room covered in white except with vase filled with yellow flowers sitting on his bedside. Ruby notices Sapphire sleeping soundly by the side of his bed and could hear his parents outside with the doctor.

"I'm still alive...?", Ruby moves his arms and they definitely felt real enough. He then proceeds to take a swing on Sapphire's sleeping head with a chop awakens our sleeping princess who immediately tears up when she sees Ruby sitting up in his bed.

"Ruby! You're okay!" Sapphire starts looking around Ruby's head checking for signs of injury and was relieved when she couldn't find any.

"Thank god...! I was so worried...!", Sapphire went from tearing up to full blown crying while hugging Ruby.

"Ruby...! I'm so sorry!"

"Okay okay I get it, now would you mind getting off of me? Geeze you're still such a cry baby."

"But...!"

Ruby places his hand gently on Sapphire's head,caressing her chestnut colored hair.

"I'm back...Sapphire."

After a few more days in the hospital, Ruby got discharged safely with no major injuries or side effects. Ruby had also learned that he was able to escape death just because the driver swerved in time. With his newly reclaimed memories and a new motto in life, the dreams that Ruby used to have never came back.

_I'll protect her no matter what_

To be continued!

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: The descendant of the forgotten promise is the forgotten memories! Cheers!<em>


	11. Bonds Part I

Pokemon Special High School Edition!

* * *

><p>"Goal! Ace striker Red has once again brought glory to Poke High by already scoring two magnificent goals within the first half of the match! Despite being the home ground of Daemon High, team Daemon doesn't seem to be doing well against the challenger; Poke high!"<p>

Today, Poke High's junior boys' football team is facing off with team Daemon at Daemon High's school field. Despite the upper advantage Daemon have; playing at home ground and the team consisting of senior players, they were no match for the onslaught of team Poke High. Meanwhile at the spectator benches, Yellow, the Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh protagonists came all the way down to Daemon High to cheer for Red with the exception of Green and Blue who had Student Council work so they couldn't make it. Blue had invited Gold and Sapphire to this match and then the rest tagged along for fun but after watching Red's brilliant performance, they thought it was worth it to have came.

"Goal! Red from Poke High scores again with that fantastic penalty kick! Looks like he's on a roll today!" Screams and cheers could be heard from the Poke High students who came down to support the school team. On the other hand, the students from Daemon could only hide their face in embarrassment as they see their team getting thrashed.

"Beep!" The referee blows the whistle signaling the end of the match and the victory of Poke High. Roars of cheers swamped the field as Poke High students climbed from the spectator benches to the field to congratulate the team. Red was being thrown around by his teammates as they walk out of the field triumphantly. Meanwhile, Yellow and the gang were watching them by the sidelines.

"Hey I think we are going to lose Red at this rate, look he's being carried away.", Green points towards the crowd of students throwing Red up and down towards the lockers.

"Don't worry about it Green senpai! I've got an idea! Come on Sapphire, I need your help!", Gold and Sapphire takes off after discussing their battle strategies.

"Oh boy... I hope they know what they're doing.",

With that, Sapphire and Gold disappeared into the crowd while the rest made their way to the restaurant. While Red was going back to the lockers with his team, they are approached by some of the seniors from the Daemon team. They don't look like they are here to congratulate the team but still Red steps forward and offers a handshake to the team captain. The senior team captain looks at Red and begins to laugh it off.

"Don't get cocky kid." He spits onto the ground in front of Red and leaves the area with the rest of the seniors. Red's team were on the verge of starting a fight but was promptly stopped by Red. Daemon High's football team doesn't have the best record of having sportsmanship and many of the players have been marked for improper behavior on the field. However, the juniors were more promising as they have played their best against Poke High and Red acknowledges that.

The team withdraws under Red's request and drags Red away for their celebratory feast later on. Red and his team were on their way out of the front gate of Daemon High when they are stopped by a duo wearing ninja outfits. It was so ridiculous that the whole team stoned when they saw the duo.

"Ha, I'm Ninja G!"

"And I'm Ninja Sap!"

"We have come for you Champion!"

The team still had no idea what the hell they are blabbering about when suddenly they dash towards Red and tied his feet and hands with rope at superhuman speed.

"What?"

Red is constrained and thrown into a large haversack while screaming for help. The duo takes the haversack by their shoulders and made a dash out of the school, leaving the dumbfounded team behind.

"Uh...Should we call the police?"

The ninja duo carries the large haversack across town and to the restaurant, receiving several onlookers' stares along the way and almost got held up by a cop on patrol. In the end, they reached the restaurant safely; everyone in the restaurant gave weird looks at the duo and the screaming haversack.

The duo goes over to the round table where the gang is and unloads the haversack next to Yellow.

"There, mission complete!",Gold takes off his mask just as Crystal's fist connects to his face.

"Mission complete my ass! What's with that ridiculous get-up?"

Likewise, Sapphire takes off her mask and unloads the disheveled Red in his seat. Nobody knew what to say to their kidnapped victim.

"Can't you use a normal way to call me?", after having Gold and Sapphire apologizing to Red,the evening passes by really quickly as the gang have their dinner while celebrating Red's victory.

"Let's have a toast to the champion!" , Gold raises his ice tea along with the rest.

"Cheers!"

Gold gulps down his juice and goes over to Yellow. "So what does Yellow senpai have to say to Red?"

"Eh? He was great...!",this causes uproar within the group and both of them being really embarrassed.

And so, the day ended for the gang as they finish their satisfactory celebration and was on their way home. However, little did they know, Red's nightmare was just about to begin.

As the group was walking to the entrance of the shopping district, hey were suddenly confronted by a group of familiar individuals. It was the senior members from the Daemon Team; there were three of them standing in front of the group wearing studded leather jackets with tight jeans.

"Hey there punk, let's have a small talk alone shall we?"

Of course everyone could tell they were nothing but trouble. There's no way the gang would allow Red to meet with them alone, but much to their dismay, Red insists its okay and ask the gang to return back home first.

"Red senpai! There's no way we can leave you alone with them!",the rest tries to stop Red but he still insists on going with them.

"It will be okay. You guys go ahead without me okay? Oh and Yellow...", Red steps over to Yellow whom has been deathly quiet for the whole time.

"I'll call you when I return home okay? So cheer up.",gently patting Yellow on her head, Red bids farewell to the gang with his usual smile and left with the trio into the district.

After walking in silence for a few minutes, Gold finally breaks the silence with a fustrated moan.

"Yellow senpai! How could you just let him go with them? He's going to be in danger!", apparently he still can't get his mind off Red senpai who might be in danger.

"But, Red says that he will be all right...", Yellow tries to convince herself and the rest but ends up tearing up anyway.

"I think we better go back and check to see if he's all right.",with the agreement from the rest, the boys followed Ruby's idea and goes back to the shopping district.

In case things get ugly, they all brought along their cells to call the emergency line. The group runs back into the shopping district and decides to split into groups of two to cover a wider ground. The pairs consist of Pearl with Ruby, Sliver with Diamond and finally Gold on his own. The one who finds Red first will contact the rest of the group of their location. It was a race against time as they search for Red in the vast shopping district. They couldn't get through to Red's cell phone and in their hearts; there is this really bad feeling about all this.

**OOO**

Meanwhile, the girls were on their way back home while comforting the depressed Yellow along the way.

"Yellow, it will be all right, Red will come back safely to us, if not Gold will get it from me!", Crystal pumps her fist into the air, hoping this will put Yellow at ease. However, Yellow still looks mopey and has been that way ever since the boys went to find Red.

Their silent walk home soon becomes unbearable until Platinum breaks it with a few topicsto start a conversation.

"Yellow, would you mine telling us about your past with Red? We would like to hear it."

"Oh...! I want to hear about it too!", Sapphire raises her hands up repeatedly, eager to hear about her senior's backstory.

"...Red, he was...", seeing as the rest are so eager, Yellow wipes away her tears and the girls started chatting merrily about the Kanto's gang past times with Yellow finally smiling.

**OOO**

Gold was running through the busy crowds and narrow back alleys hoping to find a sign of the trio's or Red's presence but amongst this crowd, it was near impossible. Just then, he hears the faint ringing and vibration of his cell phone. Gold continues running down the street while picking up the phone to hear Ruby's voice on the other side.

"Gold! How's things on your side?"

"No sign of them anywhere, what about your side?"

"Same here,I haven't heard anything from Sliver's group yet, I'll give them a call after this!"

The search continues as the two ends their conversation with the weary feeling growing stronger with every passing minute.

_"I have a really bad feeling about this...!"_

**OOO**

Meanwhile, the trio had brought Red down a back alley somewhere in the shopping district area where the street light barely reaches.

"All right, I followed you guys, and what do you guys need from me?" Red showed neither fear nor anxiety in his tone which really pisses the trio off. The leader grabs red by the collar and pushes him to the wall.

"I told you not to get cocky didn't I huh?"

"Let go.", Red didn't even flinch from their hostility.

"Hoho, trying to act cool? Keep this up I won't guarantee your friends safety ya know! Maybe we should start with that cute yellow pony tail girl first?"

BAM! The next moment, the guy was pushed backwards and on his knees while screaming in pain. The other two guys watch in astonishment as blood starts to drip from the guy's forehead while Red stares down at him.

"If you lay your hands on my friends, I won't show mercy.", with the streetlights barely illuminating the alley amplifying the crimson terror staring down at them.

One of them picks up a nearby wooden plank and swings it at Red, hitting him right in the chest but that didn't stop Red from landing numerous punches back at his face.

SMASH! A loud sound of breaking glass resonated in Red's head as something damp starts to drip from his forehead. Blood smudges on his hand as Red raises it slightly to touch his forehead. "Blood…?"

Red turns back and sees the last senior holding onto a broken beer bottle. He shrieks back and drops the broken bottle before making his escape into the back alley. "I've got to get out of here quickly..." Red helps himself on the concrete wall and slowly inches his way towards the streetlights as his consciousness fade in and out. Just then, he sees a familiar figure running towards him and constantly yelling his name down the alley.

**OOO**

"Hmm? That looks like Red…, Red Senpai?" ,Gold manages to catch a glimpse of Red's silhouette in the dark alleyway which he barely missed as he ran across the shopping district. Gold runs towards Red panting heavily since he pretty much did a marathon around town. "Finally I found you, you had me worr-…!" Before Gold could finish his sentence, Red collapses onto his Gold's shoulder.

"Red Senpai? What happened to you?" Since the streetlights only barely light up the alleyway, Gold didn't notice the two Daemon High collapsed onto neither the ground behind Red nor the heavy wounds on Red. "Gold, Mind passing a message to…Yellow for me? "

"Never mind that! What the hell happened here?"

"Listen to me! Tell Yellow I'm sorry don't think I can call her tonight after all…"Red falls silent after a while much to Gold's horror as he slowly carry him out into the streets.

"What the? This is bad!" Red's wounds start to show up underneath the streetlights and onlookers start to crowd around the duo. Laying him on the concrete wall, Gold immediately dial the emergency hotline before contacting the rest.

"Guys, I found Red but things doesn't look good, Red's in trouble!"

**OOO**

_"Why hasn't Red called yet...?"_, Yellow nervously glances at the digital clock showing ten O'clock at the corner of her cellphone. Silently in her heart, Yellow prays for the safety of Red till she falls asleep on the cold study desk with the phone in her hand.

_Red never called._

To be continued!

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Perfecting the impact of a sad scene is real hard. <em>


	12. Bonds Part II

Pokemon Special High School Edition!

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Red, will the four of us always be together?"<em>

Yellow turns to look at Red whom is lying down by her side.

_"What are you talking about Yellow? Of course we will always be together, now and forever."_

They were by the side of the river watching a mini version of Blue and Green playing tag. However, Yellow notices the scenery was familiar at the least but something just seems off; there wasn't a single soul to be seen anywhere. Red gets up and extends his hand to Yellow. _"Let's go, Yellow!"_

However, just as Yellow reaches out for Red's hand, the scenery around her shatters like broken mirrors and in its place, the black void seeps in. In this endless void, Yellow begins to feel the effects of solitude creeping into her soul. Just as it was about to overwhelm her, a blinding ray of light pierces into the void, illuminating a road to where her friends are. With their backs turned away from Yellow, the rest of the Kanto gang makes their way towards the blinding light completely ignoring the presence of Yellow.

_"Everyone...!"_

Yellow attempts to run after them, but no matter how hard she tries, she couldn't catch up to them. Every step she takes, the gang appears to be walking even further away from her.

_"Guys! Wait up,don't leave me behind!"_

By now, they are so far away that Yellow could hardly see their backs anymore. Realizing her futile attempt, Yellows slows down to a complete stop. Tears starts to swell up in her eyes as she watches helplessly as her friends leave her behind.

_"Guys! Red!"_

With the blink of an eye, the void manifests itself to another scene with Yellow standing in front of a coffin. Everyone around her was dressed in black clothing and the atmosphere was weary and depressing.

_"What is going on...?"_

Yellow realizes this was a mourning session... but for who? She hesitantly peer into the small window slot of the closed coffin and literally jumped back, screaming her lungs out.

_"Red! It's Red! Why?"_

A hollowed voice suddenly resonated around Yellow as the coffin flips open. _"Yellow...why?"_

The voice send Yellow into a frightened state of mind with her trying to cover up her ears as the words of her loved one continues to torment her. Yellow's eyes starts to widen as Red rises from the coffin, eyeing her with his crimson stare.

_"No...! No...!Don't come near me! You're not Red! Red can't be dead!" _

Before Red's lifeless corpse could step out of the coffin, blood starts streaming out of every hole in his body before Yellow's eyes.

_"Yellow...why did you let me go...?"_ The corpse extends his blood stained fingers towards Yellow much to her horror.

_"No...! Red said he will be back! Get away from me!"_

"NO!", at that moment, everything around her disintegrates and Yellow finds herself sitting back in her bed. Sunlight seeps into her bedroom, signalling the dawn of morning and school.

_"What was that? It felt so real..."_ Yellow sits in her bed, contemplating about the dream she had. Tears begin dripping down onto her blanket before Yellow realizes it. Vividly remembering the incidents last night, Yellow anxiously hops out of her bed, tripping over the blanket as she tries to walk over to her desk. When she does get up, with a slight bump on her and groaning in pain, Yellow notices the flashing light emitted from her cellphone, much to her delight.

"Oh! It must be Red! Thank god, I was so worried last night."

She flips open her cell phone to check the message but instead of the sender being Red, it was Gold. Yellow couldn't fathom why Gold would be looking for her and checks the message. "We've got to talk. Meet us at the maple tree behind the gymnasium after school."

After reading the message and not recieving any call histories from Red, memories of dreams starts flashing in her mind and cold sweat starts forming on her forehead. Shurgging the negative thoughts aside, Yellow embarks for school and the road that will change her life.

**OOO**

"Hey, have you heard? Someone got into a fight with students from Daemon school, it was horrible."

"Yea, I think the person was from... the soccer club right?" Along the hallway, a certain rumour is spreading amongst the cohorts like wildfire. It wasn't long till Blue and Green caught wind of it and have their own suspicions. After probing one of the students along the hallway about the rumor, the two stumbles across shocking relevation about their friend.

"Green,this..." Blue looks over worringly at Green who seems to be checking through his messages on his cell.

"Gold and the rest must know something about this, we will meet up later."Clenching his fist tightly, Green makes his way to the classroom with Blue tagging along behind him.

By the time they make it to the classroom, Yellow was already inside and unpacking her stuff out of her bagpack, completely oblivious to the gossiping of her classmates about last night's incident.

"Yellow...?" Blue and Green walks over to Yellow and she greets them with her usual smile much to their dismay.

"Yellow, we have to talk." Without a doubt, Yellow must have heard about the rumours but her behaviour is odd.

"Hmm? Oh the teacher will be here soon, lets talk later instead." Yellow cuts off their conversation and returns to her work like as though she's avoiding this conversation entirely. Despite their worrying, they eventually went back to doing their own things, awaiting the time of arrival for the truth.

**OOO**

"So, what is the reason for calling all of us out here?" Blue and the gang finally assembles together beneath the maple tree as instructed by Gold in his message.

"Gold... what happened?"Throughout the entire morning, the boys' behaviour have been out of whacked and solemn which led to the suspicion that something bad had happened last night.

"Is this about Red? Tell us!" The boys remain deathly quiet despite the rest probing incessantly for information. It was under this much pressure would Gold finally speak up.

"Guys...Red, he..." Gold hesitated for a while until Green finally snaps and grabs his by the collar, forcing him to speak up.

"What happened to Red?" The tension around was indeed high but its still rare to see Green flaring up.

Gold reluctantly related the events of last night to the rest as the guys ride the ambulance to the hospital with Red laying unconscious in front of that small confined space, nobody could find the right words to say at that moment in time. Their friend is lying unconscious right before their eyes and it is partly their fault. It is an agonizing experience filled with sadness and anger directed towards themselves for not being able to help Red in time.

The tension in the atmosphere finally reaches its climax as Yellow collapses onto her knees, desperately trying to not succumb to the absolute truth; the horrifying truth that she was trying to avoid all this while.

"Its my fault...!" Tears starts streaming down her cheeks while the rest of the girls tries their best to comfort the poor girl.

"Its not your fault... Yellow!" Lending Yellow her shoulder, Blue comforts Yellow who is at this point, bawling her eyes out. Green loosens his grip on Gold's collar and proceeds to punch the maple tree. And so, the news have been delivered to the rest and plans to visit him after school are made.

**OOO**

The moment the school bell rings, the gang makes their way to the hospital via the local bus service with the exception of Yellow who is still resting in the infirmary. Nobody said a word ever since they board the bus since this incident have come by as a shock to them, not even the chatty Blue has any wish to kick start a conversation. They couldn't believe their ears when the boys informed them about what has happen to Red during lunch break which resulted in Yellow running off the moment she heard Red has been hurt. "Hey Sliver, is Red's condition really that bad?" Sapphire awkwardly breaks the silent atmosphere amongst the girls.

Sliver looks at Sapphire than back to Blue who seems equally eager to know the answer and then turns his head away.

"...Yeah." Everyone felt the hesitation in Sliver's voice and decide to not probe further till they reach the hospital.

The bus trip to the hospital is rather long and depressing at that since no one said a word but soon the girls and Sliver manage to reach the hospital on the outskirts of town. The hospital is rather new since it had undergone renovation serveral times for the past few years and moved from various spots in town till it settled down on the outskirt of town. They make their way towards Red's ward on the third floor of the blue building with Sliver leading the way. Red has been placed in the Intensive-Care unit or ICU for short at the corner of the third floor and it didn't take long for them to find it.

The moment they enter the ICU, Blue immediately spot Red's parents with the doctor outside Red's ward. She runs over to the couple whom is still in the middle of their conversation with the doctor but is glad to see Blue coming over. Since young, Red have often brought the gang to his house to play and thus are pretty much acquitted with Red's parents.

Before Blue could even ask about anything, Red's mother hugs her tightly and starts to bawl while Red's father averts his eyes to another side.

"A-Aunt Joanna? What's wrong? Uncle Wilbert, how's Red condition?" The doctor looks over to Blue then back to Uncle Wilbert who has his back facing them.

"Is it okay if this lady here hears about the patient's condition?" An awkward silence ensues before Uncle Wilbert finally responds to the doctor's question.

"Yeah, she is not an outsider..." With that, Uncle Wilbert walks away to the nearby seats and sinks his face into the palm of his hands in silence.

"Uncle Wilbert..." Blue thank him silently in her mind and listen intently to what the doctor have to say. After the entire conversation ends, it left Blue dumbfounded at Red's current condition.

_"You've got to be kidding me..."_

Since it would have been too inconvenient for the entire gang to enter the room at once, they decide to take turns with Green and Blue entering first while the rest stays outside. The door slowly creaks open and the corridor light starts to seep into the dark room. They left the door slightly opened till the light could just reach Red's bed as they slowly step into the hospital ward. The room was in complete darkness aside from the light emitted from the heart monitor.

They walk up to Red's bed and manages to catch a glimpse of Red's horrendous state in the darkness. With an oxygen mask stuck firmly on his mouth, feeding tubes inserted into his nose and bandages wrapped around his head, it was much more serious than imagined.

"Red..." Barely being in the room for five minutes, Green begins walking towards the door much to Blue's dissatisfaction.

"Green! Where are you going?" Afraid that he might do something stupid, Blue grabs onto his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Let go." Green's voice was firm and calm, much like his usual self but something about him seems off.

"Are you going to do something stupid? Don't do it Green!" Understanding the auguish of her friend, Blue tries to dissuade Green on whatever he was trying to do. Green shakes off Blue's grip and head towards the door without turning back.

"I'm doing this for Red. No one is going to stop me."

Closing the door behind him, Blue is left alone in the dark room with Red by her side. "Red...Please wake up soon... Please." Almost on the verge of tears, Blue could only pray deep down in her heart, that everything will be all right, for Red and everyone else.

To be continued!

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: The feeling is excrutiating , beyond the comprehension of a thrid party, if you've lost someone dear to you. True story. <em>


	13. Bonds Part III

Pokemon Special High School Edition!

* * *

><p><em>I was always referred to as 'Professor Oak's Grandson' more often than my actual name. This unseparable chain connecting my Grandpa's prestigious name to me quickly becomes a chain that restricts my freedom and sometimes, my very own existence.<em>

_Ever since I was born into this world, everyone had high hopes and dreams for me. I was pampered and lavished with goodies by everyone around me and soon, I have became what is known as a spoilt brat. I even have my own group of 'friends' that followed me around basking me with sugar-coated words of my superiority or should I say, my naivety. Even in the grade school I attended, the teachers have to think twice before messing with me or they risk getting fired since my grandfather is one of the major shareholders of the school. And so, I'm practically treated like royalty which also resulted in my peers steering clear of me, afraid of incurring my wrath._

_Those times was also when I realized a particular feeling deep in my heart; the feeling of loneliness. The mindset of getting a friend in my dictionary was to treat them with goodies and they will be nice to you, yet I felt hollowed inside,I could not understand why until that one fateful afternoon. It was your typical bullying case where I was called out by some of the seniors in an empty classroom. I specifically told my group to meet up with me but...no one came._

_"So this is the cocky little kid we've been hearing so much from..? He doesn't look like much!"_

_Well, that wasn't exactly wrong, I was in grade 4 while they were in grade 6 so they are generally of bigger size compared to me plus they were wearing those menacing grins on their faces which really made my knees shiver with fear. The feeling of being all alone really resounded in my head at that point in time._

_"Hey look, his knees are shaking! Oh come on, don't be so scared of us, we are just trying to be friendly."_

_A moment of relief surfaced in my mind but it was for a mere split second before I was punched in the face. It was the first time anyone had hit me so hard, the sudden surge of pain made me shout out and left me with teary eyes._

_"On second thought, scratch that, get him guys."_

_The next moment, I found myself kicked to the floor and barraged with blows from all sides. I was on the verge of crying when the beating suddenly came to a halt._

_"Gosh... I must have fallen asleep again...hmm?"_

_I slowly opened my eyes and right at the end of the classroom, a boy stepped out of the janitor's closet. He had a really sleepy look on his face and wore a distinctive red hat. However, his sleepy face soon twisted with rage as soon as he laid eyes on me; all battered up on the classroom floor._

_"I see... Hey you over there, get out of here."_

_He pointed to me and by instinct, I slowly got up and made my way to the door. The bullies seemed hesitant to stop me as they were rather cautious about the red hat boy. He gave me the gentlest smile I've ever seen as he saw me off. I could hear a fight erupting the moment I shut the door behind me._

_I kept running for a while but soon my conscience caught up to me. A fuzzy and painful feeling erupted from deep within my heart as I thought back to the boy and his smile._

_"He's all alone back there... there's no way he will be all right...!" In that few seconds, I've made the first decision and resolve in my entire life. I dashed back as fast as I ever had and managed to reach the classroom just as the seniors had the boy cornered at the back of the classroom._

_The bullies turned to look at me with their annoying smirks and started walking towards me._

_I walked up to them and punched the biggest one in the face, causing him to stagger backwards with a bleeding nose. That was the most satisfying thing I've ever did and obviously he was goin to take this lying down._

_"You...", the boy with his red cap looked at me with a surprised expression in which I returned with a smirk._

_"Heh... let's get this started then!"_

_The end result was predictable but we still went charging towards the bullies with everything we've got. By the end of the day, the boy and I laid collapsed on the classroom floor gasping for air and filled with bruises._

_"H-Hey, what's your name?" The boy barely managed to squeeze out these few words under his breathe and looked up to the ceiling._

_"Its...Its... Green, Green Oak" For the first time in my life, I was genuinely proud to say my name out loud._

_"Green huh, I'm Red, you're a pretty good fighter...haha"_

_"Not as good as you though..."_

_"Say, let's be friends!"_

_From that moment on, I knew I could call this person a friend. We hung out more often after the entire incident and even after knowing I was Professor Oak's grandpa, Red doesn't care; well more like he didn't know who Professor Oak was. After meeting Red, my life had changed for the better, I knew what true friendship is and even meet friends like Blue and Yellow. Rather than treating me as Professor Oak's grandson, they acknowledged me as Green, just Green._

_"Now its my turn to do something for you." Green walks out of the ward and past everyone else along the corridor with a determined will._

**OOO**

"Green-senpai! Where're you going?"

Gold shouts out at Green as he walks down the corridor with the meanest look on his face. No one has ever seen Green with such a furious expression and that doesn't bode well at all. Green stops for a brief moment and turn towards the gang.

"I'm going to do what's necessary, don't try to stop me."

And no one did, instead, Gold and Sliver seems keen in joining Green as he struts down the corridor and disappears at a corner.

"Gold! Sliver! What do you guys think you're doing?" Crystal yells after the two who starts to leave their seats turn their backs towards the gang.

"Gold...don't do anything stupid! It's not worth it!" Ruby grabs Gold's shoulder, however gold did not take that kindly and shrugs his hand off.

"...I'll decide what's worth it or not, I'm not going to just sit here and mope around as Red lie unconscious in there! Come on Sliver, let's catch up with Green-senpai!"

"Sliver, not you too?" Crystal couldn't believe even the usually calm Sliver is going to take action.

"Gold's right for once. I'm not going to sit here and watch Red and Blue suffer..."

"...Don't worry Crystal, I promise I won't do anything rash, I'll be back soon." Gold lets out his usual wide grin which made Crystal blush slightly.

"..W-Who cares about you idiot!" Crystal turns her backs towards the guys and pouts in one corner.

"All right, I'm joining too!" Sapphire tries to tag along but Ruby intercepts and starts nagging about how girls shouldn't be involve in this.

Gold clenches his fist and runs down the corridor with Sliver tagging closely behind him.

"Let's go kick some ass!"

**OOO**

Green makes his way by foot to Daemon High, the sky above him dyed red as the sun begins its descend down the horizon. Every step he took, the burning anger in his heart grows exponentially and not long after, Green arrived at the Daemon High school entrance.

Daemon High was just your average neighborhood school with a principal who have bad taste in design. The steel gates surrounding the school resemble red devil's horn and the color of the buildings was bright red. Despite the various stares from the students leaving Daemon, Green adamantly marches into Daemon to which the guard promptly stops him.

"I came by the request of Professor Oak to see the school principal of Daemon." Keeping his cool, Green briefly explains his arrival here at Daemon.

The guard looks at Green suspiciously but decides to let him go in after checking his identification card proving he is indeed Green Oak.

_"Those guys that beat up Red, the football team was it?"_

Green head towards their school field from the gate and was able to spot the team practicing as usual. It didn't take long to figure out which were the ones whom were responsible for Red's injury; If they had gotten into a fight with Red, they won't be able to leave unscathed, that Green knows for sure. Sure enough, on the right side of the field, Green finds his targets sitting on the side benches watching their teammates.

Since they are on the other side of the field facing Green, Green has to walk across the field to reach them. The moment Green steps foot into the field, his targets jumps back a little after seeing the Poke High student, recalling back last night's events. With Green being an unwanted guest, he soon finds himself in the middle of the senior group of football players. They look like street punk wannabes; multi-colored hair dyes, multiple ear sticks through their ears, walking towards Green with legs wide apart like as though their testicles are much too big for their thighs. Most of them are about half a head taller than Green but all of them don't look very pleased with Green's arrival.

"Hey Poke brat, why are you here on our turf? Get lost."

"I have business with the three over there. Get out of my way." Green glares at the Daemon senior, showing complete disregard of their seniority and age. Green shoves the senior out of his way, slowly making his way his three victims. Obviously not going to take this lying down, the infuriated senior lunges at Green with his fist.

"I said... Get out of my way." Moments later, his feet were no longer on the ground; that daemon senior went soaring in the air and landing on top of another team mate; blood dripping down from his nose. Everyone is appalled by his strength as Green retracts his fist to his side and looks back at the trio down at the benches, cowering back in fear.

"Hey! I don't know who you are but don't think you can get away with this!" In the next instance a horde of seniors starts charging at Green as he loosens his tie, preparing for the upcoming brawl.

"Hey! That isn't fair now is it?" A familiar voice hollers across the field as everyone looks around for the source. Atop the slope leading to the field stands two young lads from the same school as Green whom they are about to pulverize.

"Not more of these idiots, get them boys!" A group of seven football players comes charging at the duo as they crack their knuckles in ecstacy.

"This is going to be fun. Got my back Silver?"

"Never." Running down the hill at full speed, the duo lunges themslves straight into the crowd without mercy.

"Heh, troublesome idiots..."Green turns his back from a crumpled pile of football players beneath his feet with barely a scratch on himself as he approaches the trio with a bloodlust gaze.

"None of you can match up to Red, not in this lifetime." With each step Green takes, the murderous aura around him grows exponentially, frightening the poor souls on the bench.

"Hey wait a minute, lets talk this over! Please, we're sorry!" Despite the never-ending cries for forgiveness, Green walks up to them, with fists in hand and with a mission for vengence.

"Forgive you? Die."

**OOO**

"The two of you sure looks real bruised." Green casually drops in his comment about the Johto duo as they sluggishly walks by his side groaning in pain. By the time they left Daemon, the sun had already set and now they're walking along a dimly lit street back home. The casualty count for Daemon High definitely went up after their fight but rest assured, no one was killed in the fight.

"Ouch... Green-senpai, why aren't you injured at all?" Gold barely touches the bruise on his cheek before yelling out in pain. Green on the other hand, had miraculously suffered almost no injuries in the fight.

"Aside from that, why are the two of you trying so hard for Red?" Green had this question ever since the two joined the fight against Daemon, even though the odds are against them, they weren't ready to back down at all.

Gold stops for a while, pondering hard about the question. "Red, he is my goal and a respectable senior..."

Silver on the other hand wasted no time in answering Green's question. "Even though I don't personally know Red, nobody wants to see him in this state..." Blue's depressed face surfaces in his mind.

"Red sure have some weird friends...anyway, since you guys joined me, I'm sure the both of you are prepared for the consequences right?"

"Eh?" Gold stares blankly at Green while Silver nods his head in silence.

"Consequences? What consequences?" Green and SIlver shrugs their shoulders in unison and walk ahead of Gold, leaving him pondering about the consequences on his own.

To be continued!

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Wow, I actually have to revamp most of the chapter because it was so dreadful to read. Enjoy.<em>


	14. The meaning of strength! Part I

Pokemon Special High School Edition! 

_Author's note: This time its up here, do NOT mimic Crystal in this story. Throwing scissors or penknives at anyone is not cool._

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Yellow! Yellow! Wake up…!"<em>

Yellow awakens from the couch by a familiar voice and starts to slowly get up.

_"About time you woke up sleepyhead!"_

Yellow slowly turns her around to find Red sitting by the side of her bed, wearing his usual gentle smile.

_"Red...! Is it really you?"_

As Yellow extends her hands to try and hug Red, everything around her starts to disintegrate and Red was nowhere in sight. In the next instance, Yellow finds herself in a hospital ward. The air was still and deathly quiet, Red was nowhere in sight instead, a white bed materializes itself in front of Yellow. Along the white sheets, Yellow could see the outline of a body underneath it. Somehow, Yellow has a feeling she knows the person underneath it.

_"I-It can't be…"_

Each step she took, her fears grow bigger and begins to overwhelm her when Yellow had her hands on the top part of the blanket. Yellow didn't want to pull back the white sheet that is covering the person's face however, in her heart she wants to confirm the truth and keep praying it isn't the person she thinks it is.

_"No…this can't be true...!" _Yellow falls backward screaming in agony after the blanket falls onto the ground, revealing Red's pale stricken face completely devoid of any traces of life.

Yellow jolts up from her sleep screaming out in pain. This startles her mother who was by her door, about to wake Yellow up. Her mother enters the room hurriedly to check up on Yellow who is sitting up on her bed looking really pale.

"Yellow! What happened?"

"Red…" Yellow curls up into a ball, silently crying in the corner of the bed with her blanket over her while her mother watches the pitiful sight of her daughter. Yesterday, Yellow's mother was surprised to find her coming back home in tears and when asked about it, Yellow just kept on bawling till she eventually falls asleep.

_Its my fault..._

**OOO**

"Ahem, do the three of you know why I've called you here today?"Professor Oak glares at the trio who has been called into his office a while ago. Silver and Green nods in agreement while Gold still doesn't understand why.

"Umm... no?"BAM! Professor Oaks slams his fist on Gold's head in an instance sending him screaming out in pain.

Professor Oak signs and goes back to his seat, pointing towards a stack of papers on his desk. "I've received the report from the principal of Daemon High about yesterday's incident and I am extremely disappointed in all of you, especially you Green. As the vice president of the Student Council, you are a representative of Poke High's student cohort. Do you want the public to view our students as mere gangsters who resort to violence as and when they feel like it?"

As Professor Oak's grandson, Green's unlawful behaviour will definitely smear his Grandfather's reputation but Green, being fully aware of the consequences of his action has no qualms about the consequnces he has to face after that.

"Violence never solves anything. I know about the incident with Red but your actions are by no means justifiable. You people do know that you won't get away with this easily right?" Professor Oak rubs his temple, awaiting the trio's answer to their trials.

"Yes Professor Oak, I'm willing to accept all responsibility for this case."Green takes off his student council badge and place it on the desk, no questions asked.

"I see, you've already made your decision right from the start huh? All right then, I hereby declare my verdict on this case. Sliver, Green and Gold will now be suspended from school for a week in accordance to rule forty five of Poke High!"

"EH?" Gold was the only one who reacted differently with a rather surprised expression showing up on his face.

"Why are you so surprised?"

"I… only read through the uniform section a-and the do's and don'ts of engaging in a relationship section!" Gold flips open the student handbook and points towards a series of markings in the relationship three of them face palms at Gold's reaction while Gold is having a panic attack.

"If there's nothing else, we will make a move first."Green turns his back towards the Professor and head for the door with Sliver dragging the panic stricken Gold by the collar following close behind.

Professor Oak sighed and turns his rotating chair to face the large window pane behind his desk.

"Green, you've really grown, you've made friends whom share the same feelings as you do for others. I'm sure you will be all right now…"

**OOO**

Meanwhile, the trio made their way down the corridor and to their respective classrooms to grab their bag pack.

"Oh man, now my mum will definitely kill me..." Gold picturing the scenarios of his mother in her rage mode with a cane in hand.

"Reckless idiot,anyway Green, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm planning to go to the hospital to visit Red." Seeing as they are pretty much barred from school, at this hour, they make their plans to see Red after picking up their stuff. The three of them decided to meet up at the school gate after packing up and since now is lunchtime, it shouldn't be that difficult to slip didn't take too long for Green to reach his classroom and as he opens the backdoor, he's confronted by Blue who was waiting for him in the classroom by Red's desk.

"Blue…oww"

Before he could finish his sentence, Blue tugs on his face, pulling it towards her. Looking rather annoyed, Blue starts bombarding Green with questions about yersterday's events after he left the hospital.

"Not much"Not feeling the need to explain, Green casually goes back to his seat, packing his stuff.

"Not much? Do you know how worried everyone was?" Blue is practically screaming at Green right now though Green is still looking unperturbed.

"Don't you have something more important to be concerned about?" Grabbing his bagpack, Green makes his way to the door passing by Blue without saying a word.

"Hey, tell me, what should I do now?" Green could feel the slight tremble coming from both her hand and voice. It was certainly different from the Blue he had always knew or has thought to know.

"I don't know, but you're the leader remember?" leaving with a smirk plastered on his face, Green head out of the classroom towards their meeting point.

_"I'm a real useless leader... that can't do!"_ Blue slaps her cheeks in an attempt to refresh herself and her thoughts. "Now... what do I do with her?"

**OOO**

Meanwhile, in Gold's classroom, it was utter chaos. Sliver was packing up while Gold was being chased around the classroom by a berserking Crystal. Tables are flipped everywhere and stationeries being thrown left and right.

"H-Hey stop it Crystal! What's wrong with you?" Gold barely avoids a penknife thrown at his legs as he ducks under a table.

"Shut up! How dare you ignore me yesterday and went out to fight!" In her hands are a pair of scissors aiming straight at Gold.

Gold barely avoids a pair of flying scissors flying between his hairline. Meanwhile, Sliver amidst this chaos, Sliver is slowing making his way out of the classroom, oblivious to Gold's problem.

"AH YOU TRAITOR!"Gold manages to show a middle finger to Sliver before being tackled into the ground by Crystal. Saddling on top of Gold, Crystal pins him down as Gold persistently tries to shove her away. With the pair of scissors in hand, Crystal points it at

"Wah! Hey let me go, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Crystal begins blushing madly when she recalls what Gold told her yesterday."I want you to take…r-responsibility!"

"I still have no idea what you're talking about!" In the next instance, Crystal picks up Gold by his collar and flings him out of the classroom.

"Die in hell!"

Sliver barely dodged the flying Gold that torpedoes into the window pane outside and down three stories. "What the hell! Is Gold dead?"

Sliver peers down the broken window pane and manages to see Gold landing in a nearby bush. From within the bush, Gold gave the thumbs up sign to show that he's okay; Goes to show why Gold doesn't have a girlfriend yet, he ruins every good mood he gets with stupid comments. Sliver then retrieved Gold from the bush and head towards the hospital with Green who was already waiting by the entrance.

For the next few days, it became a daily routine for the boys to visit Red since they don't really have anything else to do. Occasionally, the other protagonists will come over and visit, but still Red's condition didn't change much over these past few days well until the fourth day. When the boys were at the hospital as usual, one of the doctor's came over and updated Red's parents on Red's condition.

"Frankly speaking, the patient's condition doesn't look very optimistic. If the patient shows no sign of life in the next few days, we might have to declare him to be in a vegetable state" The doctor starts taking down a few notes on his prescription pad and ahands it over to the nurse.

"Wait doctor! Isn't there anything you could do for Red?"

"I'm sorry, we are already trying our best but if the patient's condition doesn't improve, I'm afraid we have no other choice" Red's mother end up fainting on the spot and is carried to the seats outside the ward by Red's father who was also present.

To be continued!


	15. The meaning of strength! Part II

Pokemon Special High School Edition!

* * *

><p><em>As a child, I had an awfully shy and quiet personality, therefore it was extremely hard for me to make friends when I first attended grade school. To make things worse,I resembled a boy with my short hair and blue overalls. So, I was often made fun of by the boys in class, well, except one.<em>

_When I made my introduction for the first time in grade school, it was apparent that many of my classmates had an opinion on my looks. The questions about my sexuality and once in a while my height drifted around the classroom in whispers. At that moment, I felt like running out of the classroom and never come back until I realize there was a boy sitting in the front row grinning widely at me for quite a while now. He stood out rather well from the rest with his red cap and I started questioning myself why didn't I noticed him earlier. _

_"Oh you're a girl? You look cute!"_

_The boys started teasing him but his compliment was so straight forward and honest that it made me blush considerably red. _

_Now that I look back, that sentence probably didn't mean anymore than that,but to the introverted girl eight years ago, it meant everything to her. It was probably from this encounter, I felt inclined to stick close to treated everyone equally and was always wearing that gradient smile on his face. He was adored by the teachers and his classmates due to his bubbly and cheerful personality. Even I feel somehow attracted to this person. I felt safe being around him._

_Soon after, I found out that he was living only five blocks of houses down the same street where I stayed. It took quite a while to muster the courage to ask if we could go home together but in the end he happily agreed to do so. In my mind, I felt really relieved and overjoyed to say the least. We went home together everyday after that and thanks to this little bit of courage I displayed, I managed to learn more about him. The more I learned about him, I find myself becoming more attracted to him as a person. He never turned down anyone who needs his help and instead was more than delighted to help them. He was always thinking of others more than himself._

_We ended up meeting up during the weekends to play together at the nearby playground. Soon after that, Blue and Green stepped into our circle. Every time we met, we were always having fun and I could safely say it was the best time of my life. Eventually I realized these feelings I had for him but I couldn't confess to him. It could have been just my one-sided feelings for him, I don't want it to ruin my current relationship with him. I was a coward, a childish maiden in love, but if keeping this feelings only to myself, can I stay by Red's side, I'll gladly carry it to my grave. _

**OOO**

Yellow squeezes her pillow close to her as she lay curled up on her bed. She hasn't been in school for the past few days and had stayed cooped up in her house. Visiting Red was an impossible task especially when her guilt overwhelms her every she desires to see Red. Yellow just couldn't bring herself to be by Red's side, since she thinks she's the one that caused Red to be in that state.

_"Red…I'm sorry…"_

Meanwhile, school had just ended for Poke High's students and the female protagonists decided to meet up at the school gate first before visiting Red. Blue arrived first, followed by Crystal, Platinum and finally Sapphire who was heaving and panting heavily as she was caught up by cleaning duties thus is late.

"All right girls! Let's get moving, we have a princess to escort!" Signalling the rest to follow her, the girls made their way towards Yellow's home. Along the way, Blue filled in the details about her call with Green and Red's condition which was shocking to say the least.

"Then, what can we do to help?" Everyone looks real eager to help but in actual truth, in their situation, they are powerless. On the other hand, Blue seems to have something else in mind.

"Yellow... I don't want her to regret if things really takes a turn for the worse. I guess as her friends, we can only do as much." Unable to make any light chat, the girls make haste to their destination. They soon arrive at Yellow's apartment in the nearby neighborhood. Upon rining the doorbell, Yellow's mother opens up the door and much to her delight, welcomes Yellow's guests. Upon settling down in the living room, Yellow's mother begins filling in about Yellow's situation.

"That idiot…"Gritting her teeth, Blue immediately rush upstairs to Yellow's room while the rest looks on worryingly.

"What's Blue going to do?"

"I believe Blue knows what she's doing, lets trust her on that." Platinum returns back to scribble in her notepad as the rest waits patiently for Blue's return.

**OOO**

Blue knocks on the door repeatedly till she realizes the door isn't locked. She slowly turns the doorknob and peeks her head in. At the corner of the room, Yellow lays curled up on her bed still in her pink night gown and with her disheveled hair all over the bed. There is no response from Yellow at all so Blue decides to walk over to the side of the bed to take a closer look at Yellow.

"Hey Yellow! How long are you going to mope around?" Blue sits down next to the curled up ball of mess as Yellow lifts her head, barely mumbling a greeting before pressing her face back in the bolster.

"Red, it's my fault he ended up like that, if only I had stopped him..." Yellow starts berating herself to the point Blue is fed up and blows her top.

"ITS NOT YOUR FAULT!"Blue suddenly yelled at Yellow which of course startled her and the others down at the living room.

Realizing that she had overreacted, Blue's voice goes back to her usual level and tone "No one said it was your fault… why do you keep blaming yourself?"

Much to her surprise, Yellow's face turns into a scowling expression as she lifts up her face from the bolster. "What do you know...? You aren't me." Yellow begins to tear up once again as she continues to unleash her fustration on Blue.

"I'm not as strong as the rest of you! Don't act like you understand how I feel! Its all my fault! Why don't you all leave me alone?" At this point, Yellow is practically screaming her lungs out until Blue sends her hand across Yellow's face, shutting her up.

"I'm not as strong as you had potrayed me to be, I'm weak, I'm a failure as a leader but... I'll never give up, on myself or anybody else. That is what I have decided." Blue withdraws her hands, staring straight down at Yellow who has begun to tear up.

"Red... is in a dire situation back at the hospital, the doctor says Red has at best a week or two to improve otherwise..." Yellow eyes starts to widen as she recieves this piece of information, tears streaming none stop down her cheeks.

Seeing that Yellow needs some time off, Blue is about to make her way out of the room until Yellow calls out for her in her cracked voice "Then... what should I do?"

Blue turns her head slightly as her hands turns the doorknob. "That... is for you to find out and I'm pretty sure you already have the answer to that, don't you Yellow?" Blue closes the door behind her without waiting for Yellow's reply, and goes downstairs.

"Something I know I can do...?" As the sunlight shines into the room, it reflects off a shiny surface on her table that Yellow had not notice before. Wiping her tears with the sleeves of her gown, Yellow wearily makes her way to the object.

Memories of the past starts flickering in her head as Yellow picks the forgotten object and lay it in the palms of her hands. It is a sliver whistle that Red had given to Yellow when they were young.

_"Hey Yellow, take this whistle!" Red proudly deposits the whistle in Yellow's hands much to her surprise._

_"E-Eh? Why are you giving me this…?"_

_"Since you're so quiet, it'll make it easier for me to find you whenever you need me! Just blow it and I'll come to you!"_

Tears uncontrollably flows down her cheeks once again as Yellow takes out a piece of left over thread on her desk and slot it into the tiny hole on the whistle. Tying the string into a loop, Yellow wears the whistle like a necklace and gently grasps the whistle in her tiny hands.

_"Ah... the answer is right here," _a gentle smile finally surfaces on Yellow's face as she grasp the whistle close to her chest.

Changing from her pajamas into her outdoor clothes; a white top and black tights that resembles the lower half of a dress. Yellow looks into the mirror and slowly ties up her distinct yellow ponytail.

_"Ever since I met you, you were always looking out for me and I abused that privilege. Now that you're taken away from my side, I realized how important you are to me," _slapping her face with both hands in an effort to refresh herself, Yellow head towards the door with a newly determined will.

_"But Red... this time...,"_ with the click of the door, it shuts behind her as Yellow makes her way downstairs.

"Ah, about time!" Yellow could hear Blue's voice while half way down the wooden steps and by the time she reaches the ground floor, everyone is waiting for her by the doorstep with Blue extending out her hand towards Yellow.

"Let's go... Yellow," with a heart felt smile plastered on everyone one of their faces, Yellow felt a warmth penetrating her soul once again, a warmth that Yellow had forgotten she once had.

_"You don't have to worry about me anymore, I'm here, with everyone else. I will continue to grow stronger, so please,"_After bidding Yellow's mother goodbye, the girls makes their way to the hospital with Yellow apologizing profusely to the rest like a little boy who has been caught stealing candy from a shop.

By the time they reach it to the hospital, the boys are still hanging outside Red's ward in a moody atmosphere but lightens up as they see the girls coming their way.

"Yellow…" Green spots the ponytail girl from afar and lets out a smirk as he realizes Blue's intent.

"I'm sorry for all the troubles I've caused, please let me see Red!" Of course no one could say no to that face full of sincerity and determination so they stood by the window pane as they watch Yellow enter the room.

_"Could you let me stay by your side?"_

Yellow walks over to where Red lay lifelessly with only the beeping of the pulse rate machine affirming his life force. Yellow's surrounding resembles the one in her dreams, the resemblance is so identical that it makes her shiver slightly as she steps over to Red is. However, this stime its different, Red is still alive and fighting for his life. Yellow sits down on the chair next to the bed and quietly observes Red for a brief moment before bringing his icy cold hand close to her cheek, "Red, please fight on..."

To be continued~

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: I'm a SpecialShipper, ain't obvious enough? :) On a side note, Yes, I know the rest of the gang are kind of useless right now but given the situation, they can do little to help. <em>

* * *

><p><em>redbattler: You've just made me want to watch Hetalia Axis Powers with your awesome comment!<em>

_Snowflake: I'll keep updating on a daily basis till I run out of ideas, update yours often too okay?_

_MonkeyClerk and Yaysouls: Glad you enjoyed it and found it humorous!_

_random reader: Frankly speaking, up to this point I can safely say feeling and lucky won't be included. Sorry about that._


	16. I love you

Pokemon Special High School Edition!

* * *

><p>"Nurses, prepare the defibrillator! Get the patient's family out of the room immediately!"<p>

A few days after Yellow finally paid Red a visit, his condition takes a turn for the worse, experiencing a sudden cardiac arrest, the doctors are forced to usher out Red's vistors out of the ward as they attempt to rescue Red from the clutches of death. At this time, the only ones present are Yellow and the three idiots who got themselves suspended. They were all chased out of the room against their wills, screaming and yelling at Red whom the heart rate monitor had declared dead with its long never ending beep.

Once outside, the four of them wait anxiously as their last glimpse of Red disappears as the nurses draw the curtains from the window. Gold paces to and fro along the corridor much to Silver's annoyance though he didn't have the mood to argue right now. Green leans his back onto the wall with Yellow sitting quietly on the bench beside him. Noticing her anxiety, he gently pats Yellow on her head as she clutches tightly on the whistle tied around her neck.

"Red will be okay..." His actions is responded with a slight nod from Yellow whom grips onto the whistle in her palms even tighter. After getting past the grief and hesitation, Yelow finally have the resolve to be by Red's side, yet, with this cruel twist of fate...

**OOO**

"Okay, ready the life support! Give me 200V! Stay with us kid!"

The operating doctor signals the nurses who place the paddles on the right abdomen and the heart regions of Red's body. The doctor pumps the charged paddles onto Red's body, causing it to jolt with every press. The sweat forming on his forehead and palm didn't help as the doctor examines for signs of life coming from his patient.

"The patient is not responding doctor!"

"Damn it, raise the voltage to five hundred volts, we can't afford to lose him now!" Charging up the paddles once again, the doctor presses it against Red's chest in an effort to resuscitate him. It was not until the third pump did the heart monitor starts beeping again as Red slowly opens his eyes much to the doctor's relief.

"Thank god! You're awake!" Nurses scramble around, keeping the equipments as the doctor examines Red; checking his heartbeat and what not. It was not until half an hour later did the doctor and nurses retreat out of Red's room. Naturally, the four of them outside perks up and hurriedly go over to him, frantically asking about Red's condition.

The doctor ponders for a while like as though trying hard to formulate an acceptable answer for them, "That kid… I don't know how to explain it but its better if you guys see this for yourself"

Wasting no time, they push past the doctor and into the ward but soons stop in their track as they see the looming figure on the bed facing away from them and looking outside the window. A mixed feeling of happiness and confusion gushes into their heart; delighted that Red had finally woken up yet... something feels off about him.

"R-Red? You're okay!" Yellow, having the urge to run up and embrace Red, maintains her composure and slowly walks towards Red as he slowly turns his head to meet her. That's when everyone realize the irregularity surrounding Red; his crimson red eyes bore a hollow feel to them like as though he's staring right through them and the cheerful personality has shrivelled down to mere lifeless-ness.

"Red senpai...?" The next few words that escapes Red mouth left the rest in shock as they find out the harsh awakening of their friend.

_"Who are you?"_

**OOO**

"Doctor, that kid, how did he wake up in that state? It's not humanely possible!" The nurses and doctor walks down the corridor discussing about the phenomena they had just witness a while ago with Red.

The doctor ponders for a while before gently stroking his long gray beard, "He's either really lucky or possesses an extremely strong will power. That speed of recovery is unheard of in the medical field but it definitely came with a label attached to it. How was his reaction to the basic identity test performed on him?"

"The basic identity tests we ran on him shows that the coma had affected the recognition process, it is still unclear to us if its a temporary or permanent effect" A nurse hands the doctor the report as he slowly scans through it.

"It seems like the kid not only came back from the dead, but had also forgotten to bring back hsi memories with him..."

**OOO**

Back in the room, everyone fell into a state of bewilderment as Red spouts out words that could hardly make any sense to them.

"Red...? What's wrong? Its me Yellow" Looking somewhat cautious of Yellow's approach, Red pulls the blanket over himself and peers over it like a frightened kitten.

"Who are you? Where am I? Who am I?" Yellow felt her heart crack a little at those words directed at her. It doesn't seem like Red's acting which adds on to the severity of their situation and reactions.

"Hold up! I'll get the doctor!" Gold rushes out of the room attempting to catch the doctor at the other end of the corridor, leaving the rest with Red whom isn't too fond of their company. Nevertheless, Yellow still advance towards him in an attempt to understand Red's condition. As though unfazed by Red's condition, Yellow initiates a handshake with a gentle smile plastered on her face.

"I'm Yellow, nice to meet you!" Red stares intently at the blonde lady before him and somehow warms up to her as he shyly accepts the handshake.

"So what do we do? Red doesn't know who we are at all", Silver points it out to Green who looks really pissed off for a while now. Green felt betrayed when Red couldn't remember who they were, the person whom he had respected is now gone, he couldn't accept it.

"Guess we must start from scratch again," Green takes a deep breathe to calm himself down before walking up to Red who seems to be afraid of him as he starts to retract a bit behind the blanket for each step Green takes. Green rests his hands on Red's shoulder startling him in the process.

"Listen here! You're Red! Got it?" Green emphasizes his point in such a harsh tone that it made Red scamper behind Yellow for cover, peeking once or twice over her shoulders at Green.

"You're scary... I don't like you" Red's behaviour does seem to lean towards a childish side which doesn't amuse Green at all. Green could feel his veins bulging out from the side of his head at that comment, "Oh ho, you've got guts huh Red…Come here you!"

"H-Hold up Green, let's talk things out nicely," acting as Red's human shield, Yellow attempts to resolve this upcoming conflict in a peaceful manner. She turn towards Red huddling behind her and slowly explain to him about this furious individual before them.

"Red, this is Green, he's your best friend okay?" Green looks like he has much to protest about that statement but keeps to himself when he sees the two interact with each other. It's like a mother explaining to her newborn child about the world around them. Just then, Gold comes back into the ward dragging the doctor by his white coat. After a fifteen minute brief explanation from the doctor, the four of them have at least a grasp on Red's condition.

After the doctor left the room, its back to an awkward silence before Gold breaks in with his own questions. "Red senpai! Remember me? Gold?" Gold points to himself grinning widely but Red just stares at him with a blank look till he turns around and ask Yellow if he knew Gold. Surprisingly shocked at Red's reaction, Gold shakes Red violently on his shoulder in a futile attempt in making him remember. Silver manages to stop Gold with a smack to the head before he causes permanent scarring to Red's mental capacity when its already so low. At that moment, Red and Silver manages to sustain a few seconds of eye contact with Red tilting his head quizzically at him much to Silver's discomfort.

"Is she my friend too?"

"What! I'm a guy!" Gold pats Silver gently on his back as though comforting him but ends up getting into a fight anyway. The road ahead will be tough, they all know it. For the next few days, Red had spend most of his time getting acquinted with his parents and the rest of his friends which was definitely an ardous task. Aunt Joanna almost fainted when Red couldn't recognized her but Red doesn't seem to take heed as he keeps referring to Yellow to find out if he knew them or not.

"Maybe a bit of sex appeal might work!" The gang had came to visit starting it with Blue's scandalous suggestion after learning about Red's condition. Leaning closer to Red, the rest watches as Blue attempts to seduce Red by unbuttoning the top of her uniform. Yellow manages to stop Blue in time though just as she comes back from the bathroom. The visit ends with the rest listening to Yellow reprimanding Red on proper social etiquette an Green dragging Blue away from Red. Everyone got a chance to introduce themselves but Red still couldn't recall any of them no matter how he tried and if he does try to overexert himself, his head will start throbbing badly.

**OOO**

"Ah hey Red! You must eat the carrots too!" Yellow frowns, pointing to the pieces of carrots on Red's table that he has conveniently left out in his early dinner prepared by the hospital. It has already been a week after they found out Red's memory loss. It had become a daily routine for Yellow to pop by the hospital to look after Red even going as far as skipping a few lessons so that she could sneak out of school early. Yellow essentially becomes Red's companion for these past few days, taking Red out for strolls in the park and telling him stories about their past which he had forgotten. It felt weird for Yellow whom is rather petite in size to treat Red whom is at least a head taller than her like a child but it doesn't posed to be a problem after getting accustomed to it.

"But Yellow... they aren't nice to eat," Red tries to protest but is shot down immediately by Yellow with a shake from her head. Red reluctantly pokes the carrot pieces with his fork and stuff it into his mouth.

"That's more like it!" Yellow smiles delightfully at Red with Aunt Joanna laughing on the other side of the bed.

The bright orange sun starts to set down the horizon signalling the dawn of nightfall, out of nowhere, Red makes a sudden request to Yellow while looking out of his window, "Hey Yellow… can you bring me to the rooftop? I want to see the sunset..." Yellows looks at Aunt Joanna who gives them the okay signal before they set off. Down the corridor, Yellow asks Red about his reason for going up to the rooftop however Red doesn't reply, much different from his upbeat self these few days, which made Yellow even more curious

It would have been a dream come true for Yellow to spend her afternoon alone with Red, just watching the sunset and enjoying each other's company. However, it just isnt the right time to be thinking about that especially after what they have been through, recovering Red's memory should be of top priority.

Once they reach the rooftop, a large gust of wind greets them as they unlock the door. It is about six in the late afternoon when they reach the roof top and is just in time to see the giant orb of fire descend down the mountains covering the horizon. Tall metal fences encases the rooftop which includes a variety of potted plants and stone benches. Yellow glances around, noticing that they are alone, the two make their way to one of the stone benches and sits down comfortably, taking in the majestic view of the sunset.

Silence surrounds them as the two sits down side by side watching the sun set, it isn't long till Red breaks the silence with a question lingering in his mind, "Hey Yellow… Am I a burden?"

"Eh..? No you aren't," Yellow turns to look at Red who has his head down looking real depressed.

"I don't remember anything at all and when I try to remember, it hurts," Red clenches his fist as he starts recalling the events during the last few days.

"I know, everyday I'm hurting the people I once knew just because I couldn't remember them, even you Yellow... I'm so pathetic..." Red buries his face in the palm of his hands.

Just then, Red could hear Yellow leaving her seat and her footstep heading towards the metal fencing about a metre away from him. Red lifts his face away from his hand to see Yellow standing on the edge of the fencing looking straight on at the sunset.

"Red, please don't say that. You're not a burden to me or anyone else. Everyone is glad that you have come back to us and that is all that matters to us. You have become such an important part in our lives... present or past, " Yellow turns towards Red with both hands clutching a silver whistle hung around her neck. In that instance, the sun casts its ray across the outline of her small frame like as though she's literally glowing.

With her eyes closed and an endearing smile cast on her face, Yellow takes a deep breath as she conveys everyone's feelings to Red like how Blue did to her, "We will always stay by your side no matter what you've become... because we love you"

Like a switch being flipped in his head, Red comes to a realization that this angel before him, that angel who loves him dearly or more accurately, the past Red. Yellow hasn't gave up on Red and so does the rest, he can't be the first to give up here.

In the next instance, Red gets up to his feet, running over to Yellow and embracing her leading to a small squeal on Yellow's side.

"Ah...! Red...?"

_"I can't escape anymore... I can't make her worry about me anymore!" _

In that instance, time seems to go by so slowly though their embrace lasts for only a mere minute. "Yellow...its okay now. Thank you for all you've done for me"

Red parts the embrace with the puzzled Yellow as he collapses onto his knees grovelling in pain.

"Red?" Yellow franctically attempts to help Red up but he refuses it by pushing away Yellow with his available hand.

_"I..must remember!"_

Yellow's voice starts to fade into the background as the pain throbs harder inside Red's head causing excrutiating pain. It felt like a mental snap in his mind as the consciousness starts fading away from Red along side his vision of Yellow scurrying towards him. Her voice seems so distant and vague that Red couldn't make out what she's saying anymore. With a final thud on the ground, Red lays still on the concrete floor with the setting sun casting its final shadow on him that evening.

"RED!"

_"Red...you won't make her cry this time... right?" _

**OOO**

"Ah! He's waking up! Red's waking up!" Red slowly opens his heavy eyelids after hearing the various shouting around him.

"Ugh... where am I?" Red manages to sit up and sees a few familiar faces, mostly a group of nurses and Aunt Joanna, staring at him, with one of them tackling him around the chest area.

"What the...? Yellow?" Red barely catches the flying yellow torpedo as she clutches onto his sides, bawling like a baby.

"Thank god... thank god! Red...!" Yellow doesn't seem like she's going to be letting go anytime soon so Red is left with no choice but to have her stick with him for a while. Letting out a sigh of relief, Red pats Yellow gently on her head with his trademark grin showing on his face.

_"I'm back... Yellow" _

Strangely though, Red has no recollection of what had happened for the past week or so which made Yellow pout for a few good days after that much to Red's distress. All's well that ends well.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Kinda rushed but on a side note, I really wished someone could draw that image I described about Yellow on the rooftop...<em>


	17. Sparkles! Part I

Pokemon Special High School Edition! 17

Sparkles! (Part I)

**Up next is the Poke High night carnival! Let's have fun everyone! Enjoy this fabulous chapter! ~ **

Blue: "All right, then do I have everyone's consent to carry out this idea?"

Everyone looks at each other worryingly as they contemplate about the President's idea.

It was one of those weekly meetings for the Student Council; this time, they are discussing about carrying out a master plan for the as part of the Student's Council contribution to the Poke High night carnival. The Poke High night carnival was an annual event held by the year's respective Student Council. Obviously, the carnival is held at night on school grounds and functions very much like a carnival; the food stands, games and a live concert by the school's musical clubs to end off the event. Although it is a student supervised event, the teachers will still be on standby in case anything goes wrong.

Student Council Member A: "President, what would we do about the Student's moral committee? They definitely won't approve of this."

The student moral committee was a recently established sub group of the Student Council, its sole goal was to keep the check on the student's behavior in class and make sure they uphold to the regulations. For some odd reason, the head of this moral committee seems to be on loggerheads with Blue ever since she became President of the Student Council though part of the reason was Blue's pesky nature to always wrecks havoc in whatever she does.

Blue: "Oh, you don't have to worry about them; I've got just the plan to keep them at bay. Vice President Green, you'll be the one in charge of the budget for the carnival."

Green: "Huh… Why is it always me?"

Blue: "And…"

Blue ignores Green's complaints while she continues to assign various tasks to the rest of the Council.

Blue: "Okay, that will be all for today! Meeting adjourned."

It was already late in the afternoon when the meeting finally ended and the sun had already begun setting into the horizon. After everyone had left, Green and Blue remained in the Student Council room to sort out some paperwork.

Blue: "Ah… what a long day, hehe…, this time no one shall stop my master plan~"

Green: "At least give some thought to our budget… its going to be extremely tight if you carry out this plan of yours…"

Blue: "That's why I assigned you the task of handling our budget Green~ I know you'll do something about it~"

Green: "Annoying woman…"

Blue: "Oh… Green, you'll be patrolling with me on the day of the carnival itself okay?"

Green: "Huh…I don't want to."

Blue: "Hmm, well now, it can't be helped if you don't want to…I'll just broadcast what you said to me on the d-a-t-e we had~"

Green: "…I'm sorry madam, I'll come."

Blue had completely got Green at her mercy but it's not like she likes blackmailing him all the time. In her heart, Blue was truly elated to be able to spend time with Green at the carnival.

Green: "Huh, why are you grinning to yourself…?"

Blue: "Nothing~ be thankful you're able to enjoy the carnival with your ever so beautiful President!"

Green: "Right…"

With only two weeks left till the carnival, all the classes are trying their best to come out with ideas on what to display during the day of the carnival. The classes are given the choice to set up their own booths ranging from selling snacks to a full fledged haunted house which seems to be the most overused idea. In one particular class, the students have been divided into two groups; the boys on one side and the girls on the other side.

Apparently the groups have conflicting ideas for the carnival; the boys wanted a maid café but the girls objected and suggest a butler café instead.

Boys: "Why can't you girls understand the beauty of a maid? The perfect smile they give when welcoming a lonely customer, those frilly uniforms that reveal just enough for them to be appreciated as art!"

Girls: "Nonsense! You guys just want to push your perverted ideas onto us! There's no way we will wear those revealing maid uniforms! It is you guys who need to appreciate the elegance and maturity of a butler!"

Meanwhile, the teacher had already given up persuading them to talk this over calmly and is just sitting by the desk drinking tea.

"Don't worry guys, leave it to me! I'll make sure the girls understand our plight."

Boys: "Gold…Go get them!"

Gold steps valiantly towards the girls group with his arm outstretched.

Gold: "My beautiful ladies, lets settle this peacefully, I'll convince everyone that a maid café would be the most ideal situation for us all."

The boys were shouting and cheering from behind while the some of the girls were swooning over Gold and others throwing random objects at him. Suddenly, an ominous and intimidating voice projects out of the girl's group.

"Ho…? And how would you like to convince us…?"

Gold: "With the curves of course; those luscious thighs with black stockings and the way they address the-… oh shit…"

The girl group starts to dissipate as they make way for a glowing dark figure emitting killing intent approaching Gold.

Gold: "Eeek! Crystal! W-Wait, hold on! Let's talk it out nicely like civilized people!"

Crystal: "I'm pretty sure I heard something about your sick fetish for thighs…am I wrong?"

Gold: "W-Well, sort of? You've got the wrong idea Crystal!"

The boy group starts to back away in fear of getting caught in the cross fire between the two of them. Gold was left to fend off the approaching angel of death on his own.

Gold: "Heh, since I'm going down, I might as well do it the right way…"

Boys: "Gold…!"

Gold: "I LOVE MAIDS!"

BOOM! The rest of the boys watch in horror as Gold got his head mercilessly smashed into the concrete floor by Crystal's killer fist.

Boys: "GOLD!"

In the end, Gold's sacrifice wasn't in vain as the teacher decided to combine both ideas to form a café comprising of both butlers and maids, a happy ending indeed.

Soon it was lunch break and the class settled down again.

Gold: "Really, if you keep hitting me with that amount of force, I'll really die!"

There's a huge bruise growing like a tumor on Gold's fore head; it's a miracle he didn't already die from all those years of beating from Crystal.

Crystal: "I-It's your fault for saying such ridiculous things…! Seriously, what's with you and maids… what are you doing?"

Gold was looking at a magazine portraying women wearing skimpy outfits ranging from animal costumes to nurses.

Gold: "Well, I'm thinking of the design for the maid outfits for the girls in our class, I've already figured out what would look good on you Crystal! Want to see?"

Crystal: "E-Ehh! Really…? You think I'll look…good in the costume?"

Crystal was really on cloud 9 at that time, it was one of those rare moments that Gold actually takes notice of her.

Gold: "Ta-da, a one piece swim suit! You definitely have the curves at the right places so I figu-…"  
>Crystal: "DIE!"<p>

Yup… It's all peaceful in this class…

In another classroom down the corridor, a decision was swiftly agreed upon by the class, one that made Pearl and Dia shiver in fear. Their class had decided upon request by Platina to sell baked muffins during the carnival. Of course it sounds like a fabulous idea and everyone was rather supportive except… they didn't know the awful truth behind it; Platina can't cook for shit.

Pearl whispers to Dia beside him who looks equally worried.

Pearl: "_Dia! Are you sure we should close one eye to this? Somebody could get killed!_"

Dia: "_Well…If that what Platina wants… there's nothing we can do about it…_"

Platina: "What are you both whispering about?"

Startled by the sudden approach of Platina, the two boys quickly changed their conversation topic.

Pearl: "Ah…the sky is so blue today isn't it Dia?"

Dia: "I want muffins…"

Pearl: "Idiot!"

Platina: "Both of you are acting strange today. Well no matter, the two of you shall help me with preparing the ingredients for the carnival. The rest of the class will be joining us later."

Dia: "Yay…~"

Platina: "Sure…_she's got complete control of this already…_"

_Mustn't let her choose the ingredients on her own…_were what they silently agreed upon.

And last but not least, a heated battle is about to commence between a perfectionist and a battle crazy athlete. Their class had already decided on a haunted house for the carnival but this isn't what the two of them are fighting about. The rest of the class watch on as the two of them finishes up bits and pieces of the haunted house at lightning speed.

Teacher: "…Erm…Both of you… there's no need to rush you know…"

But the teacher's words fell on deaf ears and the duo continued finishing the costumes of the haunted house.

Ruby: "Heh, admit it Sapphire, you can't match up to the speed of my tailoring skills!"

Sapphire: "Oh yeah? Well… your costumes look ugly!"

Ruby: 'They are supposed to be ugly damn it! It's a haunted house!"

Well… I think we can leave them alone for now since they are hard at work.

Meanwhile, the musical groups have also started composing songs and choreographing dances in preparation for the carnival. In the choir room, Lance was practically searching every crook and cranny of the room for signs of Yellow. Just a while ago, they were rehearsing their songs but Yellow suddenly disappeared half way when they're on break.

Lance: "Yellow! Where are you?"

Yellow had sneak out of practice and is now in the classroom with Red whom has just recovered from that grueling ordeal a week ago.

Yellow: "You shouldn't push yourself Red. It'll be bad if you collapse now. "

Red: "Nah I'm fine, I want to help the class with the preparation."

Yellow: "Well… if you say so, then I'm staying here to help you."

Red: "Eh? You don't have to… I can take care of myself, and don't you have practice now?"

Yellow: "Nuh-uh, I'll be here watching over you in case you overexert yourself again."

Blue: "Ho… Yellow's so protective now~"  
>Red: "Blue? What are you doing here and where's Green?"<p>

Red looks around the classroom and Green was nowhere in sight.

Blue: "I came to check up on you on behalf of Green who's busy in the Student Council room~ He's worried you'll over exert yourself again. Anyway, looks like you're fine, Yellow, keep an eye on him okay?"

Yellow: "Yeap, I won't let him leave my side….!"  
>Blue: "Wow~ Yellow's so bold~"<p>

Yellow realizes how embarrassing her words were and begins blushing but our dense Red doesn't get it.

Blue: "Anyway, keep up the good work! I'll be going back to the Student Council room. See ya~"

And so, Blue headed towards the student council room while grinning widely to herself.

"_This is going to be so interesting… Poke High night carnival… it's going to be a blast!"_

To be continued!

**All righty, the preparations are set in place. We will move on to the actual thing in the next chapter! So stay tune to see what wonderful events have Blue in store for us!**

**Pablo: Ah… you don't have to be sorry . I'm glad you liked my story thus far, that's enough motivation to keep me writing!**

**Redbattler: *Nods* *Nods* Red's a bastard all right xD. **


	18. Sparkles Part II

Pokemon Special High School Edition! 18

Sparkles! (Part II)

**Part II of the Night carnival arc! Will love blossom during the night of fun and laughter? Enjoy!**

Two weeks seems to have flown by quickly as it was already the night before the actual carnival. Some of the students have stayed back to finish up their booths and props in preparation for tomorrow's carnival. The carnival ground which is located on the field is almost fully established, with booths erected forming a walkway for the visitors to make their way around the carnival. Decorations were of course put up and in great quantity too; a variety of colored balloons and banners are hung everywhere, including the giant hand made entrance to the carnival at the school gate.

The Student Council was not spared from this either, they had to stay back tonight to finish up inspecting the ground and booths to make sure everything is in order.

Blue and Green were on patrol tonight again as its part of duty as the President and Vice president to double check.

They made their way to the backstage of the concert hall which is just the gymnasium. Part of the Poke High band is still doing some late night practice so the two decides to finish their work there quickly.

"I still think it's going to be bad idea…"

Green mumbles to himself while Blue searches through a large wooden crate at a corner of the stage to make sure all the props necessary for her master plan is in order.

"Oh come on Green~ don't be such a party pooper, this is going to be great! Oh and on a side note, we will be participating in it too~"

At the moment, Green felt like his entire freedom has been stripped away when Blue said they were participating together.

"Wait a minute you! That was not in the plan!"

Blue whips out her trusty voice recorder and replayed that horrendous recording of Green's "confession" at their date.

"Ah ha, I've got you now!"

Green lunges forward and grabs the video recorder out of Blue's hand but strangely Blue showed no sign of resistance at all.

"You can have that Green. I've got the voice file burnt into at least ten compact disks~"

"…Yes madam…"

Oh who was he kidding, Green's freedom have already been stripped long ago by this devil woman before him.

"Yay… We will be participating together…hehe." Blue mumbles to herself as Green looks on puzzled as usual.

Let's take a look at what the other protagonists are doing at this moment. Yellow and Red are on the phone chatting away enthusiastically about tomorrow's carnival when Red decides to pop the question.

"Oh by the way Yellow, want to tour the carnival together before your choir performance?"

Of course, Yellow was overjoyed and surprised at the same time. She had wanted to ask him out but Red was always dragged away to help someone else before Yellow could even try to ask.

"E-Eh! A-Ah if you don't mind to have me as your c-c-companion…"

"Huh, of course I don't mind, it'll be fun to spend time together at the carnival tomorrow." Judging from his tone, Red probably wanted to spend time with Yellow out of good will since she stayed by his side when he was lying in the hospital; it's the least Red could do for Yellow. Yellow didn't mind either way as long as she gets to spend more time with Red, she's already more than satisfied.

"Y-Yes…Ah, it's getting quite late already; I'll be going off to bed. See you tomorrow Red!"

"Okay then, good night Yellow."

Yellow hangs up the phone and plops onto her bed squirming with excitement.

"_With Red… at the carnival…I can't wait!_"

In another part of town, a certain princess is still hard at work in the kitchen of her large mansion. Platina had been getting lessons from Dia and Pearl and practicing whenever she has the time. It was the first time she had gotten the chance to attend an event of such scale in school with her friends. Platina wanted everyone to taste her hand made muffins she had worked on for several weeks. She calls her new creation the rainbow muffin; as lovely as it sounds, its lethal potency is over 9000.

Meanwhile, our dear little Sapphire is stuck in bed with insomnia as she's just way too excited for tomorrow's carnival.

"_Must…sleep…ah I know, I'll count sheeps ...1 little sheep…zzz_" She's already fast asleep! Ruby on the other hand is hard at work sewing the remaining ghost outfits for some of his classmates under a dimly lit table lamp. He just wasn't satisfied with anyone wearing just a white towel over their bodies with two holes poked into it.

"This will be FABULOUS~"

Crystal was trying out her outfit in her room to see if it fits.

"T-This skirt is so short…and the chest area seems a bit tight…"

The outfit is your standard maid outfit you see in maid cafes all around Japan; it comprises of a black frilly long sleeved top, a black miniskirt combined with a white apron over it.

"W-Well… it's kind of cute, I wonder if Gold will like it….wait what am I saying?"

Out of reflex, Crystal punches the wall of her bedroom, making a slight depression on the smooth surface. Speaking of Gold, he's already sound asleep in bed having a horrible nightmare.

"_Oh my god! Get away from me!_"

Gold was running for his life while being chased by gay bodybuilding men wearing maid outfits.

Last but not least, Sliver was staring at the uniform hanged on the wall.

"W-Why… is it a female maid uniform?"

The girls probably switched it in since they wanted to see Sliver in a maid outfit other than his usual uniform.

"Oh my god! It fits me!"

Sliver had tried out the maid uniform and is now staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"W-Who the hell is that?"

Poor Sliver, he's going to be scarred for life now.

The next morning quickly arrives as the school earnestly looks forward to this year's Night carnival. Throughout the day, everyone was in high spirits and listened attentively to class for once as the teachers promised to let them go early to get ready for the festival if they paid attention in class. Not long after, school has ended and everyone rushed down to the carnival ground to finish the last touches on their booths. The carnival ground has started to liven up with students and teachers running around fetching necessary materials and lightings for their booths. The musical clubs are also busy setting up their equipments in the gymnasium.

Back at the grounds, a made shift derelict building named the "Haunted House" is erected alone at an empty corner from the field, away from the bustling food stands. There was only 1 class doing the haunted house idea so it's fairly obvious which class was it.

"Nyan~ Wait hold on! Why am I a bakeneko?"

Sapphire scratches her cat ears with furry paws sown by Ruby.

"It suits your personality…pfft…"

Ruby bursts out laughing at the cat like Sapphire who isn't amused at all.

"W-Well, your vampire suit makes you look…stupid! Who have ever heard of a vampire dressed in purple?"

Ruby was clad in a white vest and black trousers coupled with a purple over cloak which looks quite refined to say the least.

"Tch Tch Tch, you just don't understand how FABULOUS a vampire can look with a purple cloak."

"Nyan~what was that sissy-pire?"

"Who're you calling sissy? That's it I'm challenging you to a duel stupid cat!"

"Bring it on vampsy! Nyan~"

The duo dashed to the food stands, ignoring the calls from their teacher in the haunted house.

Meanwhile, at the food stand, the class was watching Platina as she dumps in the ingredients for her rainbow muffins.

"Let's see…a bit of egg yolk…and maybe a touch of tomato juice for the color…"

"_Oi, Oi, Oi… is she really baking muffins?_" was what the onlookers were thinking of.

Dia and Pearl watched on helplessly as Platina's bodyguards restrained them in their seats, waiting to test taste the rainbow muffin of doom.

"Y-You know Dia, I've wanted to say this before I die; could you take care of my parents on my behalf?"

"Okay Pearl….~"

Their conversation soon died down when they see Platina approaching them with her fresh from the ovens rainbow muffins. Indeed, their color justifies the name much to their horror.

"Okay, Pearl, Dia, you guys can have the honor of being the first to taste my muffin."

"Oh my god! I don't want to die!"

Pearl struggles to get free but those big bulky arms of Platina's bodyguard holds him down firmly. Dia places his hands on Pearl's shoulder and look him gently in the eyes.

"It's okay… It will be over soon, we might even make it in time for the festival…yay~"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO~"

On the other side of the field, where the cafes are, Gold's class has already finish preparation for their maid cum butler café. Most of the cafes around are open aired and the food is prepared using a portable stove and oven. Gold was in his smart looking butler outfit which comes with a shiny black coat tail and his hair combed neatly to the back. Girls would be swooning over him if he hadn't been snapping pictures left and right with his camera.

"Yes, YES, this is it! The pinnacle of art! MAIDS! I'm on fire!"

Gold dashes around the café with his digital cameras, snapping pictures of maids from all sorts of angle; Yes, ALL sorts of angle.

"Hey! Get away from me you pervert!"

One of the female students holds her skirt down just in time before Gold could take a peek what's underneath her mini skirt.

"Oh come on, don't be so stingy ladies~"

"Ho… Stingy you say…? Gold…?"

Gold froze in fear as he feels an oppressing dark aura behind him. He tries to turn around but was immediately locked into a hold and finishing off with a German Suplux.

"Holy…, was that a German Suplux finisher? There's someone with such fighting power in our school?" Everyone couldn't believe their eyes, the one that stood before them have performed a high leveled skill so easily. Crystal lets go of Gold who was knocked out by the impact of the slam and drags him away into the kitchen.

"Seriously, once I take my eyes off you, you become uncontrollable… and you didn't even compliment my dress…"

Over at the "kitchen", another problem had arisen. Sliver was being chased around in his maid uniform. Behind him was a group of male students from other classes who caught sight of him at the café and desperately wants his number.

"L-Like I said! I'm a boy!"

His screams fall on deaf ears as he is chased all over the café and the group behind him increases in number exponentially.

Coincidentally, right behind Gold's café was Red's class family lounge. As the name suggests, it caters more to families who are going to attend the carnival. The waiters and waitresses are pretty standard, no flashy outfits like short miniskirts or suits.

"You know… this is rather troublesome…"

Red nudges Green and points to the crowd of fan girls behind them. It was their first time seeing the handsome duo in a waiter's outfit and looks absolutely stunning.

"You don't say... anyway you're on your own, I'm going to the Student Council room. See ya."

"Ehh…." Green stood up and walk towards the school building, leaving Red alone with the raging fan girls. Just then, Red spots Yellow running towards him from the corner of his eyes. When she finally stops in front of him, Yellow was out of breath and panting heavily.

"Yellow? What's wrong?"

"Ha..Ha….R-Red, do you want to come see our performance for tonight?"

"Ah… I would love to see it. On a count of three, we are running again, 3-2…"

"E-Eh? Why?"

"-1, let's go Yellow!"

Red grabs Yellow's hand and started running towards the gymnasium. The hungry pack of fan girls began giving chase once they see their prey leaving the café.

Meanwhile, at the student council room, Blue was glancing over the entire carnival from the window. The students in the council room are all waiting for her orders for the carnival, well, except Green who is yawning by the corner.

"Operation CQT, Start!"

To be continued!

**Okay, I've got to say, putting all 9 characters in is really problematic. XD Done reading? Review then! =D**

**Some replies: **

**U r Beautiful: Yes, I think you're right. The reason why I used the play format initially was to depict a clearer conversation between characters since I fear, when bringing them all together, the reader might not know who is speaking and who's not. I've taken your suggestion and revert back to the normal style and find out the play format may not be necessary after all. Hope you like it better this way! =D**

**Redbattler: Ah ha, thanks for your suggestions, I'll definitely have one of those included in my story. (Except the meeting with Hetelia of course XD) **


	19. Sparkles Part III

Pokemon Special High School Edition! 19

Sparkles Part III

**Finally we're getting on to the actual carnival night! Enjoy!**

Nightfall begun to creep into the city as the carnival livens up to a bustling atmosphere. The carnival lights flashes an arrangement of bright colors, lighting up the entire school field like a kaleidoscopic display. The aroma of freshly cooked delicacies such as squid balls and fried onion rings envelopes the entire field. Local folks start streaming in bit by bit; some with their families while others in groups. Ever since the first Student Council has been established five years ago, they proposed the night carnival to be held annually and it has become a tradition passed down from previous Student Councils to hold the night carnival. Poke High students welcomed the visitors with flyers which includes the map of the carnival and balloons for children.

The carnival stretches all the way from the field to the final destination at the gymnasium where the visitors will be entertained by the Poke High musical groups comprising of the Poke High Band, Choir ensemble, Orchestra and the wind ensemble. Blue was glancing down at the carnival from the Student Council room shrouded in darkness.

"_Looks like things are starting to liven up, its time for me to step in as well._"

Just then, the door slides open and one of the student council member steps into the darkness.

"President, the preparations are ready and the Student Council is already assembled and awaits your orders at the gymnasium."

"All right, Lets go, I've got to make some preparations for myself too."

Meanwhile, a pair of mythical creatures is dashing around the carnival grounds and stopping by all the booths along the way, ignoring all the queer stares from onlookers.

"Aren't you tired from running in that stupid looking cloak?"

"Ha, I could say the same for you; it must be pretty embarrassing to run around with only half of your body covered with fur~"

Both of them were unwillingly to give up as they made their way to the various food booths, challenging each other to all sorts of contests such as speed eating, eating with only a spoon and such.

Half way through, they were already exhausted and their movements were sluggish, but neither of them wants to forfeit. Back at the haunted house, they were lacking in manpower due to the sudden influx of visitors but couldn't find Ruby or Sapphire anywhere.

Ruby and Sapphire stumbles upon a muffin booth which is man by a few familiar faces they recognize. They hurried over to greet the cute lady in a white apron by the stall who looks especially elated to see them.

"Platina! Are you guys selling muffins?"

"Ruby, Sapphire! Welcome to the Rainbow muffin booth! Would you like to try my new creations?"

Platina takes out two freshly baked muffins from the oven and hands it over to them.

"Oh! Come on Ruby, first one to finish the muffin wins this round!"

They were about to gladly take some but their delight soon turns to terror as they notice the painting of death behind Platina; numerous Poke High students laid emotionlessly while two bouncer looking men in black suits picks them up and swings them over their shoulders.

"Uh… Platina, what happened to your class?"

Ruby points to the portrait of death behind her but as soon as Platina turns around the body guards quickly nipped the bodies and stashed them away.

"That's strange… they were resting here a moment ago…where could they have gone to?"

Ruby taps gently taps Sapphire's shoulder and whispered into her ears.

"I don't think this is a good idea, let's get out of here."

Sapphire nods in agreement as they both kindly declined Platina's offer.

"That's a pity… well, at least take them with you, you can eat them later."

Sapphire quickly takes the muffins and stuffed them in the inner pockets of Ruby's cloak; which is rather strange since cloaks normally don't have inner pockets but Ruby insists it must have pockets.

"Hey you…! Anyway Platina, where's Pearl and Dia? I don't see them around."

Platina gives a huge sigh and begins ranting how Pearl and Dia ran off into the crowd the moment they regained consciousness and she has to man the stall all by herself.

"_Well… we know the reason now though…_ Okay Platina, we will see you at the concert hall later then. Let's go Ruby!"

They bid their farewells to Platina and made their mad dash towards the café area on the other side of the field.

Ruby takes out the flyer from the inner pockets of his cloak and gave it a quick glance.

"All right, there are currently two cafes we can go to, the "Servant Café" or the "Family time lounge"."

"Hmm… I remember Red senpai mentioning something about his class doing a café, let's go visit his one nyan~"

"…You are really into the bakeneko character huh?"

They zipped through the streams of incoming crowd and finally reach the café area after a lot of running. Much to their surprise, both cafes were packed full with people from all walks of life; from students to prominent figures around the neighborhood.

"This is going to be tough… maybe we should come back later, oh wait a minute, isn't that Gold and Crystal?"

Both of them walked towards the Johto pair who seems to be squabbling as Gold is obviously being reprimanded by Crystal for doing something stupid again.

"Must I really keep an eye on you 24 hours and leave the girls alone!"

"B-But my innate male instincts tells me I must exploit their beauties at all cost!"

"I would like to introduce your male instincts to my fist…"

Crystal cracks her knuckles and this raise the internal danger alarms within Gold; He must get out of here somehow or he will be beaten senseless right here. Just then, narrowly out of Gold's eyes, he spotted the Hoenn duo approaching them and immediately takes off to greet them, somehow avoiding imminent death.

"Yo, are the two of here to patronize our café or am I disturbing you guys…?"

Gold signal-thank the two while Crystal waves at the two from the café.

"Well… we wanted to come patronize Red's café first, but we didn't know your class was also doing one."

"Hmmm, if you guys are looking for Red, then I'm afraid you guys are a tad bit late hehe."

Sapphire and Ruby looks at Gold with their puzzled expressions while Gold slowly explains to them what had happened.

"Well, you see, Red and Yellow senpai have gone off earlier on their own into the carnival so they won't be at the café."

"Ah…" Both Ruby and Sapphire said in unison.

Meanwhile, back to the happy couple who were having the time of their lives at the carnival. Red and Yellow were walking along the carnival, patronizing every interesting store they could find. Well, it's Yellow who is dragging Red everywhere and as seeing Yellow's sweet smile, he just willingly lets himself be dragged around.

"Hey Red! Look at that booth, they are selling cotton candies! Let's go get some!"

Yellow skips along like a happy kid with Red following closely behind.

"Haha, you sure act like a kid sometimes…"

"Ah! That's mean! I won't give you any cotton candy later you know?"

"Ah ha, sorry about that~"

Yellow and Red bought their cotton candy and decides to take a rest at some nearby benches.

"Here Red, say Ahh~"

Yellow plucks off a piece of her fluffy cotton candy and places it in front of Red who was really surprised at Yellow's sudden approach. Yellow realizes her bold move and slightly looks away out of embarrassment.

"I-It's okay if you don't want to…"

"I want it please!" Red showed no hesitation at all in his answer so Yellow just happily pops the candy into Red's mouth.

Just then, Red sees something at the booths that pique his interest and requested Yellow to wait for him at the benches while he goes to take a look.

Yellow cheerfully nibble on her cotton candy and enjoying the atmosphere of the carnival.

"_I really wish we can stay together like this more often…_"

Not long after, Red comes back with something weird looking on his hand.

"Red…what's that?"

Yellow points at the weird looking plushie which Red is hugging. It was yellow in color and resembles a mouse except it had red spots on its cheeks and long black tipped ears.

"Here! It's for you Yellow, its name is Pikachu if I recalled correctly."

"Ehh? W-Why the sudden gift?"

Red scratches his head and ponders for a while before he thought of a reason for his gift.

"It's Yellow and it reminds me of you; cute and fluffy." Red…Fluffy is not a word you use to praise a lady…

Anyway, Yellow was already in cloud nine after blushing madly from Red's "compliments."

"T-Thank you Red…really, I'll treasure it dearly…" Yellow cuddles the Pikachu tightly in her chest as Red gives out a sigh of relief. "Thank god I chose the right one…"

Just then, the school P.A rang and called out to all musical group members to assemble in the concert hall at once. This also meant the end of the tour for Red and Yellow.

Hearing the announcement was quite saddening for Yellow since she wasn't able to spend more time with Red, but she was contended already.

"…I guess that's it, I really had a great time Red! Thank you so much for this! I'll see you later okay?"

"Sure thing, I'll see you later Yellow, good luck for your performance later!"

Yellow was reluctant to part but she knew she had to carry out her responsibility as a part of the choir ensemble so she decided to make haste and disappeared into the crowd.

Meanwhile, at the gymnasium, majority of the musical groups have already begun setting up their equipments on the stage while several guests have started sitting down. Yellow arrived at the gymnasium smiling to herself as she carries that odd thing around. Of course, this doesn't escape the eyes of her senpai, Lance as he approaches this adorable yellow figure.

"Yellow! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

"Eh? Oh I was at the carnival with Red…hehe…"

"What? B-But-…"

"Ah, I've got to finish up the final touches of my costume. I'll see you later Lance~"  
>Lance watches helplessly as Yellow literally skips happily backstage.<p>

"That bastard again…!" The early bird catches the worm Lance…

After quite some time, more people starts to stream into the concert hall and soon it was jam packed with people. More seats have to be carried down from classrooms as they weren't expecting that much of an audience to come. Red and gang soon arrive as well and manage to find seats thanks to Dia and Pearl who came early.

"The two of you sure are efficient when it counts, good job."

"Glad to be of service Platina~"

"We are not your slaves you know…"

Just then, the lights were switched off in the gymnasium, and the spot light was shone on the curtains of the stage. Everyone was waiting anxiously for the performances to start when a cute bunny girl suddenly comes out and speak on the microphone.

"Hi Hi, I'm your MC for today, the bunny President of the Student council, Blue~"

The gang had their mouths wide open well except Sliver and gold who were enjoying this thoroughly.

"Blue…so cute…"

"Smoking hot as always… those round…"

SLAP! A large red hand mark is imprinted onto Gold's face within seconds by Crystal who was sitting on his right.

"As the president of the student council, I welcome you to the Poke High Night Carnival Concert. This year, there will be an additional performance before the musical groups brought to you by the Student Council. So seat back and enjoy the next item, the Couple Quiz Test!"

To be continued~

**Okay, I'm fairly proud of this chapter though the ideas kinda streamed in a tad late… its not like I want to favor Special shippers but… they are so cute together, even I have Goosebumps while writing this.**

**Some replies: **

**Snowflake: Wow, let's torture Green to our very best then and thanks a lot for those words of praises, it really makes my day :D**

**Pokemon56476: Now that you mentioned it…oh yea! Haha, hope you liked it!**

**Redbattler: My awesome reviewer with awesome reviews, keep those ideas coming! I'll make sure to dedicate one chapter to one of your ideas! :D**


	20. Sparkles Part IV

Pokemon Special High School Edition! 20

Sparkles (IV)

**On with the quiz! Brace yourselves for some carnival style violence! **

The "Couple Quiz Test" abbreviated as CQT is as its name suggested, a quiz taken by couples selected from the audience by random. The couples would answer questions based on several themes; from history to local affairs. The teachers weren't going to let the students just enjoy themselves the entire time during the festival so they hopped onto the chance when Blue suggested her idea to them. Now then, what would be the catch of this extremely normal quiz?

"All right, I'll select a random spot in the audience and choose the lucky pairs~"

Blue scours the audience in hope of finding her first victims and manages to spot the gang avoiding eye contact with her.

"Ah ha, we have our lucky winners over here, let's give a round of applause to the brave souls!"

The spotlight shone on the gang revealing all of them to the audience.

"_That wasn't random at all!_"

Cheers and whistles from the crowd made it difficult for the gang to step down so they decided to play along with Blue's plans.

"_Are you sure this is a good idea Red?_" Ruby whispers to Red as they slowly made their way to the stage.

"_Ah ha…It's quite hard to escape from Blue once she sets her eyes on you…_"

Platina drags the duo that refuses to follow her lead since she promised them her freshly baked muffins if they went up with her.

"Not again! Hey Dia…! Do something about her!"

Dia places his hand on Pearl's shoulder and looked him gently in the eyes.

"It's okay Pearl~ we already died once anyway..."

"Okay this is getting old…sigh…"

Aside from these two unwillingly fellow, we have one that's way too enthusiastic to go on stage. Before Crystal and Sliver could react to hold him down, Gold had already dashed over to the stage in less than 5 seconds flat.

"Yes Blue senpai! I'm here as you wish! Please use me as you like!"

"All right~ Ladies and Gentleman! The Couple Quiz contest will begin shortly after our participants have been fully prepared!"

Blue snaps her fingers and numerous members of the Student Council surround the gang and bring them back stage.

The curtains are drawn shut and the audience was waiting with much anticipation and glee while the participants were preparing back stage.

Moments later, an old man wearing a tuxedo steps onto the stage and addresses the audience.

"Ahem, Good evening folks, I'm Professor Oak, the Principal of Poke High and I'll be the host for the Couple Contest Quiz. Even though I don't encourage students engaging in any form of intimate relationships during school hours, remember, always use protection."

"_You're contradicting yourself!_" The audience stared on with shocked expressions as Oak made his declaration.

"Mummy…What's protection?" A little girl in the audience tugs on her mother's clothing as she ask a fairly simple and innocent question.

"Its…err… like wearing a glove, it protects you from danger…"

"Ahem, now without further ado, let's welcome our contestants for the quiz!"

The curtains were drawn and the crowd went into an outburst of applause as the contestants were slowly revealed one by one standing behind made shift stands.

"First off, we have the Amber team on the far left of the stage!"

On the Amber team was Yellow; dressed in her café maid uniform that she didn't get to wear during the carnival, and Gold who was in a charming white pilot uniform which actually suits him. Girls and boys squealed left and right from such a cute and suave combination.

"Heh, Ladies, behold my true form! The ultimate sexy beast!

"Gold…"

"Next, we have the Sliver X Red team….wait what?"

The whole audience was in an uproar as the duo in a wedding dress makes their debut; Sliver was obviously the bride with the white veil over his head and the long elegant dress spreading across the stage, Red was in a smart white tuxedo with a nice red rose pinned to his chest pocket.

"T-This… is BULLSHIT! Why am I in this stupid outfit?"

"Haha, that actually looks good on you Sliver…"

"It's not funny Red!"

"Now that's what I call hot! Ahem, moving on, we have the Cyan team!"

A moment of silence envelops the audience as they were too stunned to speak of the appearance of these two. Blue was in the bunny outfits as seen previously…but Green… he was dressed as a carrot mascot. The silence was soon erupted into roars of laughter from the audience after seeing such a queer mascot. Green's carrot mascot actually has its roots as Green's hands and legs.

"…I knew this was a bad idea…"

"Oh come on Green, You look cute in that outfit~"

"Ahem, next, let's welcome our manzai duo!"

Dia and Pearl, in their black suits waves to the crowd in response to Oak's introduction, each of them grabbing a microphone in the other hand.

"Dia, how does the stone feel when he goes "Brrr"?"

"The stone is vibrating? ~"

"The stone was stone cold!"

"Wahaha Pearl, you rock!"

A minute of awkward silence ensues after the duo made their "act" on stage which came as a shock to everyone. They slowly bowed their head and inched their way back to their own stands with their heads hung low.

"Er… Okay! L-Lets move on to our last group! The twin blue!"

Crystal and Platina shows up with white lab coats and smart looking glasses which really doesn't appeal much to the male audiences.

"Boring…" a lone cry summarizing the boys' disappointment drifted from the audience into Crystal's ears

"We didn't wear this to satisfy you perverts!"

"Ah… so this doesn't appeal to guys, I better take note of this."

"All right then! All of our contestants are now introduced on stage! Let the quiz…"

"Hold it!" Before commentator Oak could finish his sentence, he was rudely interrupted by a group of students who have just arrived in the gymnasium. The spot light was shone on them and they were all shown to have the moral committee logo imprinted on their uniforms.

"Even if you're the Principal in this school, I will not allow such shameless performances to be carried out right under our noses!" The green haired boy points gallantly towards the stage and right at the culprit behind all this.

Blue hops out from her stand and beckons the Professor Oak to pass her the microphone.

"Now now… Wally boy~ we are here to enjoy the carnival, let's not dampen the audience's mood."

"President Blue, don't think I'll let you get away this easily, as the moral committee head, we reserve our rights to stop this event at once!" Wally was indeed the head and the founder of the moral committee group, which was formed right after Blue was elected President. Rumors have it that because Wally had failed to be elected as President thus he holds a grudge against Blue and always gets in her way.

On the other hand, the audience is quietly observing this exchange of words as they thought it was part of the show.

Blue's eyes shone and gestures Sliver who was still in the wedding dress to come over to the centre of the stage. Sliver slowly drags his feet and the long white dress to where Blue is.

"Whatever tricks you try to pull, I will not fall for…...Oh my lord!"

Sliver was literally sparkling under the spotlight…well to Wally he is. Wally immediately rushes on stage and knelt in front of Sliver and grabs his hand.

"Never in my life have I met such a beautiful lady, please, cook for me everyday!" Wally had really poor luck with the ladies throughout his life; Rejected more than four times due to his feminine look, another two times because he was too straight forward and called them fat.

Startled by the sudden confession by Wally, Sliver instinctively punches Wally in the face but he immediately recovers like as if he wasn't hit.

"I don't mind violence either!"

"I'm a boy god damn it!"

The crowd was getting restless so Blue decides to intervene before things go out of control and strikes a deal with Wally.

"Wally… If you let us continue this quiz, I'll prepare the marriage certificate for the two of you~"

"Blue…There's no way he's going to…"

"Deal!"

"What the hell?"

Wally obediently returns back to his committee members and signals them to move out of the hall. Before he leaves, Wally winks at Sliver which sent shiver down his spines.

Blue passes the microphone back to Professor Oak while she escorts the traumatized Sliver back to Red.

"Okay….Let the Couple Quiz Test commence!"

The crowd gave cheers and applauses to signal the start of the Quiz.

Our protagonists were pretty pumped up too partly because of what Blue had announced when they were backstage.

"_The team with the lowest points will have to obey one command from the winning pair!_"

After hearing this, everyone knew; they couldn't afford to lose. If you guys were wondering where Ruby and Sapphire went, they are backstage employed by Blue to help as the medical team in case someone gets hurt…but who could get hurt from a quiz?

Professor Oak clears his throat and begins to read out the first question out of fifteen questions prepared for the quiz. The teams will have to press the buzzer in front of them together to answer the question; simply put fastest fingers first.

"All right, first question, what are the three sizes of Crystal from the Twin Blue team?"

The audience gazes immediately lock on to Crystal who obviously isn't comfortable with this.

"Hey! What type of question is that? It's sexual harassment!"

"The time limit to answer this question is ten seconds, your time starts now!"

"You old geezer…no way in hell I'm answeri-…"

BEEP! Suddenly, the buzzer went off at the Amber group much to Crystal's surprise.

"Oh? Looks like the Amber team knows the answer! Let's hear it!"

Gold slightly raises his head, revealing his look of absolute confidence as he proceeded to answering the question. In Crystal's mind, she was thinking Gold couldn't have known her three sizes, but oh how wrong she was.

"36C-34W-30H, actually make that 37C, I think she have grown a bit more since she complained about chest pain recently."

"_This guys definitely a pervert._"

"That is correct! The first question goes to the Amber Team!" Majority of the cheers from the audience came from the boys while the ladies were booing and throwing random objects at Gold.

CRACK! Crystal has her fist on the stand and is on the verge of cracking it in half if Platina hadn't stopped her.

"Calm down Crystal, we can still win this."

"Ahem, on to the second question, how many girls have confessed to Red for the past year?"

Yellow turns to Red with an intimidating glare that pierced right through his soul, forcing him into a fit of cold sweat.

"W-Wait Yellow, there aren't any girls that…"

BEEP! The buzzer went off at the Cyan group with Blue looking extremely eager to answer.

"I know~ There were a total of 7 girls that confessed to Red on different occasions and most of them were from the senior classes~"

"Excellent work! This point goes to the Cyan group!"

By now, Yellow was emitting a violent aura of accusation on Red who seems to be avoiding eye contact with Yellow.

"Someone's very popular isn't he…Red?"

"Ah ha… I guess?"

Every consecutive question after the first two led to more fatalities; a question about Platina's muffins sparked a war between Pearl and Platina, another question about the intimacy between Green and Blue sparked another war with Sliver.

In the end, the quiz turned into a one versus one battle royale where Crystal flung Gold's unconscious corpse around, destroying everything on stage. Professor Oak thought for sure he's going to lose his job after this but much to his surprise, the audience enjoyed it and even applauded in response to the violent scene presented to them… they probably thought it was part of an act. Meanwhile, Wally was still outside the gymnasium, waiting patiently for his bride to arrive.

Green, who was still in his carrot mascot stood by the sidelines with the rest of the crew as Crystal goes into berserk mode.

"Definitely a bad idea…"

"Eh heh~ I might have planned this a little too well~ Too bad we can't have the penalty game with so much chaos going on..."

And so, the carnival ended for everyone as they continued to watch Crystal going on a rampage, it was safe to say, everyone had fun during this night carnival and all have finally ended well….or has it?

"Boss, we have found the location of the girl." In a building overseeing the entire Night carnival, two men in black was on the phone and had their eyes set on a particular girl in the Gymnasium.

On the other side of the line, an ominous figure assigned a task to the two dudes which could very well change the lives of our protagonists! Stay tune as a dramatic story unfolds in the next chapter!

**Phew, frankly speaking, I didn't expect a filler chapter to be so darn difficult to write. Do review (Yes I'm talking to you quiet followers of my story XD), at least give me the opportunity to properly show my thanks~ :D**

**Some replies to reviewers:**

**Redbattler: What? I'm still very well alive :D and you've just given me a shipping moment I can include for Yellow! Hehe, thanks a lot! **

**Snowflake: I'll reply to you soon about my ideas since I was busy finishing up this chapter! Thanks for your awesome replies as usual, though I would really like to hear some critiques from you too~ XD **

**U R Beautiful: I know right? They are so god damn adorable~ :D Hope you like this chapter as well! *Keeps fingers crossed***

**Pokemon56476: Good point, however, the type of head trauma for Red and Ruby is pretty different (Red's ability to remember individuals compared to Ruby totally losing his childhood memories), so he wouldn't be of much help anyways~ A wedding cake? Definitely! Be prepared for a killer wedding cake coming real soon~ (Not saying whose it is haha~) **


	21. Kidnap! Part I

Pokemon Special High School Edition! 21

Kidnap! (Part I)

**All right, the start of the second arc! I'm really excited to embark on this arc, so…Enjoy! **

_Dear Diary, _

_Today, I had a lot of fun with Pearl and Dia again. During our Physical Education lesson, Dia had attempted a high jump successfully but somehow manages to fall asleep on the mat where he landed. Pearl who was right behind Dia in the line hastily started his turn despite cries from the teacher to stop. In the end, Pearl landed on top of Dia but much to our surprise, Dia was still sound asleep! After that, we had lunch together and both of them began their daily manzai act which was rather entertaining though Dia was always the one getting beaten up. Pearl said it was all part of the act so he didn't use his full strength but it really didn't look like it…It has been a month since I've enrolled into Poke High and experienced many of the things I wouldn't have been able to understand from just reading heaps of books from the mansion's archive. I've met numerous new friends and they were all friendly and kind towards me. I'm sure I could learn more about this mysterious attachment termed friendship if I spend more time with them. I can't wait! I'm glad Father had granted me permission to enroll in Poke High…I wonder what changed his mind, he was always objective about sending me to a proper school and insisted in hiring a home tutor for my studies. _

_**I wish everyday could always remain this enjoyable ….**_

Platina gently closes her diary and looks off into the starry dark sky right outside her window. Her silky blue hair wavering in the wind as she walks towards the window. From her mansion on top of a small hill, Platina could see the entire city landscape and during the night, the town is illuminated by twinkling lights coming from the shopping district and the homes of residents living in the town.

"_Compared to this dark and desolate mansion, the town looks really pretty. Hmm…it's getting quite late; I suppose its time to retire to my bed._"

Platina extends her arms to close the windows and prepares for her beauty sleep. As she laid silently in the dark enclosure of her room, Platina's began her intensive planning for tomorrow.

"_Tomorrow Dia's going to continue my cooking lessons; I wonder what type of muffins I should make this time…?_"

For Platina, every night before she falls into slumber, she would always set several aims for tomorrow to have the motivation to wake up the next day; she's not a very morning person so Platina's maids would have to force her awake every morning. However, this motivation would soon turn into a desperate wish for help as the dawning of tomorrow becomes her worst nightmare.

The next day soon arrives with no problem whatsoever and the maids are already stationed in Platina's bedroom early in the morning, preparing to wake her up from her deep slumber. For Platina to be awakened, the conventional methods won't work so the maids have devised a three step sure fire way to ensure their master wakes up.

First: Violently shake her; reduces their work stress and there's a sixty percent chance she could wake up, if it fails, proceed to step two.

Two: Prepare Platina for school on her behalf; exercises maximum time management and Platina has a seventy five percent chance of waking up, if this fails, move on to the last step.

Third: Send her to school while she is still asleep; don't want Platina to become a burden since the maids still have to finish their daily chores and Platina will definitely wake up on her way to school.

Strangely, Platina had successfully destroyed the maids plan and manages to still be asleep when they reached the school gate in their black limousine. So they didn't have any choice but to have the two bodyguards carry Platina up to her class, which they actually did. On the way, everyone was staring with opened jaws as the princess made her arrival to the school slung on the shoulders of two muscular looking men in black.

This was definitely a sight you don't see everyday.

Meanwhile, Pearl and Dia was slacking in class after having arrived a bit earlier than usual. Pearl was reading a comic book filled with hilarious skits and scenarios while Dia was stuffing himself with buns he bought from the cafeteria when suddenly the backdoor slides open, revealing the two huge bodyguards with Platina still dead asleep on the their shoulder.

Everyone in class was pretty much in shock as the two bodyguards gently helped Platina to her seat and retreated back out of the class as quietly as they could. Dia drops the bun he was chewing on and Pearl has his jaws hanging from his chin like the rest of the class.

The class was deathly silent as they couldn't process the information of two MIB carrying a girl into a classroom quick enough; more like their brain rejects this situation.

On the other hand, Platina was just beginning to wake up and looks groggily at her surroundings. Pearl and Dia creeps over to Platina who notices their advancement and begins to stare at the duo with a dazed expression. They stopped dead in their tracks as they waited for Platina's next move but for the next whole minute, all she did was continue their staring contest so Pearl decides to be the first to make a move.

"P-Platina? Anyone home?"

Suddenly, Platina hops onto Dia who was taken by surprise causing both of them to fall back onto the floor.

Dia fell on his back with Platina's hands grasped tightly around his waist.

"P-Platina? W-What's wrong…?"

Platina was hugging and snuggling up to Dia as she mumbled various weird names.

"Eh hehe… Penguin…Eheh…My cute little penguin…"

Pearl whips out his paper fan and slams it hard on Platina's head, making a loud smack sound which jolts Platina back to her senses.

"Wake up you! What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Platina surveys her current situation again and immediately leaps back from the fallen Dia who was obviously enjoying the whole thing with a big wide grin plastered on his face.

"Ah…Good morning you two." Platina said it with her usual emotionless expression as though what they saw didn't happen at all.

"Don't 'Good morning you two' me! You were definitely acting strange!"

Platina helped Dia up even though he's still in his happy daze and calmly walks back to her seat.

"It's just your imagination."

Just then, the bell rang signaling the start of their lessons and the end of their conversation about what happened. Dia was seating cozily in his seat happily chewing away on the remaining of his bun which dropped on the floor a while ago. Pearl on the other hand was unsatisfied with Platina's action.

"_Meh…somehow I feel annoyed…I wonder…_"

Soon, lessons have ended and it was lunch time so the trio proceeded to the rooftop to have their lunches. As usual, Pearl and Dia were practicing their manzai act in front of Platina when they noticed something strange. Normally, Platina's bodyguards will be somewhere close by on the roof watching over the trio but today, they couldn't find them anywhere.

"Hey Platina, where are your bodyguards? Are they on lunch break or something?"

Platina stops eating and places her chopsticks on her lunchbox to reply Pearl.

"Don't be silly. They are hired to keep me under surveillance twenty four seven, so they should be watching over us from somewhere in this building, don't worry about it."

"Hey Platina~ can I have your bacon…? I'm hungry…"

And so, our trio had their lunch as usual…everything was proceeded smoothly until the end of the school where the lurking danger starts to make its move.

While the trio was walking down the hallway towards the home economics room, the bodyguards emerged from the corner of the corridor and approach the gang. However, they looked slightly different from the ones who were guarding Platina for the past few weeks; they were far skinnier and had taller than the previous bodyguards, one of them even have a scar across his right eye, covered by dark shades.

Platina steps forward to address the two bodyguards but it looks like they aren't here to have a friendly chat with the princess. The duo stands upright with their hands behind their back which made Platina looked small compared to them.

"Platinum, your father had requested you to return back home at once for an urgent matter."

"That can't be, Father hadn't informed me of any urgent matter requiring my presence."

"It was a last minute decision missy, so would you please come with us?"

Meanwhile, Pearl and Dia was exchanging glances and whispers about the two bodyguards.

"Hey Dia … they look kind of weird, it's like I've seen them before somewhere."

"Pearl…I don't like the looks of this…I have a very bad feeling in my stomach."

Platina hesitated for a while before agreeing to the duo's demand. She had to meet her father in person to clarify matters.

"All right, I'll come along with you to meet Father. Pearl, Dia, I'll have to take my leave first. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Platina departs with the two MIB, leaving Pearl and Dia stunned back in the corridor.

Suddenly, Pearl gave out a loud scream at the top of his voice and dragged Dia with him after Platina.

"W-What's wrong Pearl…?"

Pearl grits his teeth and hurriedly explained to Dia about the problem.

"Those two bodyguards! I've seen them in a wanted poster down at the police post before! I don't know what they've to warrant a wanted poster but I'm sure Platina's father won't hire criminals to protect his daughter! Platina's in trouble!"

Dia immediately understood the situation and went along with Pearl where they managed to catch a glimpse of them approaching a black limousine at the back of the cafeteria where there is a carpark that is used for an escape route in case of fire emergencies.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

Pearl screamed at the top of his voice demanding the two bodyguards to stop while they kept running towards them. Platina turns her head after hearing Pearl's voice hollering off behind her but before she could react, she was knocked at the back of her neck, causing her to quickly lose consciousness. One of the MIB carried Platina to their limousine while the other stayed to hold back our heroes.

"LET HER GO!"

The duo charges straight at the lone MIB who also confronted them with a similar greeting. Before they could react, the MIB had reached their blind spots at lightning speed and unleashed a fury of punches before elbow dropping the two of them onto the ground, causing them to scream in pain from the impact of the fall to their heads.

"Heh, you kids have no idea what you're dealing with here huh? If you interfere with our plans again, I'll make sure to thoroughly erase your existence."

By now, the MIB had already stood up and glaring down at the duo that didn't have any strength left from that drop.

Pearl was coughing out saliva while clutching his stomach and Dia was bleeding from the forehead due to the drop.

As the MIB starts to leave the area, he suddenly felt someone clutching his legs restricting his movement. He looked down to find a half dead Dia firmly gripping his legs, refusing to budge at all.

"I-I won't…let…you take….Platina…away from us…"

"Oh? Looks like someone still has some fight left in him huh? Interesting…I'm going to enjoy torturing you." He grabs Dia by the collar and punched him in the abdomen, instantly knocking him unconscious and drags his body to the black limousine.

Pearl was still struggling to maintain his vision and consciousness but he soon succumbs to his injuries and collapsed onto the ground.

"Platina…Dia…."

To be continued~

**Man… after introducing this chapter, my story rating might have shot up from K to T haha. Hope you guys enjoyed it~**

**Some replies: **

**Snowflake: I can't reply you today again =/ sorry about that. **

**Well… actually I had something else planned for the carnival which packs brutal mental torturing for Green but I guess a carrot mascot seems shall suffice XD**

**My tenses huh… seems like that needs some serious improvements. Thanks for your constructive criticisms by your OCs **

**Redbattler: Rather than struggling, it's my lack of time due to school that slows down my daily update to irregular updates, sorry about that xD I promise this arc will be awesome to make up for it. **

**Hiru to Yoru: Yes he does! I emphasized it in chapter 4 about Lance's crush on Yellow~ =P And the link you showed me was awesome! Yandere Yellow with a killer fishing rod; I'm lovin it. Thanks~ :D**

**Bluetoonlink: Thanks for reminding me! XD Gotta protect the kids! **

**LuckyTigger: Haha, glad you found it funny or else I would have failed terribly haha~**


	22. Kidnap! Part II

Pokemon High School Edition! 22

Kidnap! (Part II)

**Second chapter for the kidnap arc! Hmm… maybe I should let you guys vote whether you all want to see Haughty or Commoner? XD For now, Enjoy! **

"Ah! Look Ruby! He's waking up!"

Pearl slowly opens his eyes and sees the Hoenn duo overhead looking at him.

"Urgh… w-where am I…?" Pearl surveys the room half dyed in orange by the setting sun; he realizes he is lying on the soft white bed of the school's infirmary.

"Hey Pearl, what happened to you? We found you collapsed at the deserted parking lot, thank god Sapphire manages to spot you when her soccer ball flew into the lot or else you might have just spent your night in school today."

"Dia and Platina…they are in trouble, I was unable to save them…it's my fault for being weak…"  
>Of course this puzzled the duo which then demands a proper explanation from Pearl. Pearl slowly explained their predicament to the duo who was dumbfounded by the crisis befallen on them.<p>

"W-What?" the duo exclaimed and tries to properly absorb the horrifying piece of information given to them by Pearl.

"Kidnap? We have to let the police know about this!"

"Hold up Sapphire, if they were kidnappers then it might be wiser to not call the police. Anyway, it's a matter too large for us to handle, we should let Platina and Dia's parents know." Ruby maintained his composure so as to not fuel the already panicky atmosphere around them.

"But Ruby, most of the teachers would have left school by now! How do we contact their parents?" Ruby thinks for a while before coming to a conclusion; they will visit their homes. Throughout their conversation, Pearl had remained deathly silent with his head slumped down.

"Pearl…?"

"It's my fault that they were taken away…it's my fault…"

Suddenly, Ruby reaches out and grabs Pearl by his collar lifting his face upwards, glaring at him with immense hostility.

"Hey! Quit being a wuss! We don't have time for this! Are you coming with us or not?"

"Hey! You don't know how it's like to lose someone close to you before your very eyes! Quit acting all mighty!"

SMACK! Pearl was slapped hard across the cheek by Sapphire who couldn't stand this scene any longer.

"And what are you going to do about it? Sit around and mope? I know how it's like to lose someone precious to me, to be powerless as you watched them leave your side… but I will never sit around and do nothing about it! Come on Ruby! Let's go, we are wasting our time here!" Sapphire storms out of the room in a fit of anger as Ruby lets go of Pearl's collar.

"Pearl… Is this your definition of being strong?"

That sentence resonated within Pearl as his brain attempts to find an answer to Ruby's question but to no avail.

With that, Ruby left, leaving Pearl in the desolated and cold infirmary.

"_Strong…?_" Pearl stands up and walks towards the large standing mirror at the corner of the infirmary. He looks at his pathetic reflection of himself in the large mirror, and all he saw was a loser.

"_Wow… I look so pathetic that its not even funny, I wonder what Father would say if he had seen me in this state._"

_Ever since I was a child, I've always looked up to my father. Despite being away from home most of the time and comes back only four times annually, I've always treasured the days I've spent with him when he comes home. He was always bringing back gifts when he returns, followed by family time at the nearby park in the shopping district. He would carry me around on his shoulder and we would role play as a plane and its pilot. _

_To me, he was simply the most inspiring person in my life. My father always recites his favorite phrase to me whenever I felt depressed over stumbles I faced in life "A man must be strong to be able to live his dreams!" Thanks to his encouragement, I am able to step forward and pursue my dream as an aspiring actor and comedian. But little do I know…, I was weak. I couldn't protect the ones close to me… I don't have the rights to pursue my dreams…_

_**I'm sorry…Father.**_

Pearl starts to recall his past memories of his father and then back to Dia and Platina; Their times together, their smiles and the bonds he shared with them. By the time he have regained his sense, the sun was already half way down the horizon and the sky slowly falls back into the darkness. Tears began dripping down his cheek as he clearly recalled the times he had with them.

"_Dia…Platina! Wait for me…! I promise I'll find a way to save you!_" Pearl wipes away his tears with the end of his sleeves and dashes out of the infirmary.

In a deserted hospital located at the outskirts of town, our two young heroes are struggling to survive under the harsh treatment of the kidnappers. They were locked in one of the hospital wards located on the top floor of the hospital shrouded in complete darkness. This hospital has quite a history to itself too; not too long in the past, it was a prosperous and lively place, one of the most well known hospitals in town…until that incident occurred three years ago which led to its eventual downfall. Three years ago…a massacre took place in this very same hospital; a mentally unstable patient was undergoing psycho treatment when he suddenly escaped from the room… along with a set of scalpels.

The moonlight shone brightly on the tattered curtain in the ward, dimly lighting up the cold and lonely room. In the dark corner of the room where the moonlight didn't reach, Dia and Platina are tied up and gagged, immobilizing and silencing them. Dia was still out cold but Platina had just woken up and desperately tries to wake up our sleeping hero with whatever means she could. Platina shuffles her body towards Dia and started nudging him with her shoulders.

"_Dia! Dia! Wake up! Come on…! Where are we…?_"

Suddenly, Platina could hear several footsteps echoing down the dark corridor outside sending chills down her spine. As they turned into the ward, the same two Men in Black looks at our heroes with menacing grins, however, what made Platina worried weren't the two men who kidnapped them but the third person who entered the room with them. Let's name the third person X, X stands in the middle of the duo and manages to keep his face concealed with only half of his body bathed in the moonlight. X looks to be a male due to his height which is only slightly shorter than the MIBs and the long brown pants with black boots. In the next instant, one of the Men in black whips out a knife and bring it to Dia's neck, which made Platina enter a state of panic.

"Looks like you have something to say girl, remove her gag."

Once Platina's gag was removed, she begins screaming at the top of her voice, hoping someone would notice but is soon silenced by a slap across the cheek.

"You fool! Don't think you'll get away with kidnapping us!"

X merely laughs off her statement and begins dialing numbers on his mobile phone. Soon, the call connects and a familiar voice is heard on the other side.

"W-Who are you? Where's my daughter?"

It was Platina's father; he has already got wind of the news about the kidnap and was desperately waiting for the kidnapper's call.

"Father!"

"Platina? Is that you Platina? Are you okay?"

X takes the call and begins to make his claims and demands to Platina's father; of course, the only thing kidnappers' wants from the victim's families but for X that just simply isn't enough.

"Director Berlitz… It's nice to meet you, now lets cut the chatter and go straight on topic, what do you have to offer in exchange for your daughter's life?"

"Father! Don't do it!"

Smack! Another slap goes across Platina's face causing her to collapse onto the concrete floor.

"Don't hurt her! I get it, state your amount; I'll definitely consent to it!"

Just then, Dia begins to wake up and sees Platina lying on the ground. This agitates him, causing the knife pointed at his neck to slightly pierce him as he lunges forward. The MIB is forced to withdraw the knife as Dia wriggles his way to Platina.

"…I guess we will have to handle this next time. We will contact you again Director Berlitz."

X hangs up the phone and closes the lid, glancing over to our heroes lying on the ground.

He signals the MIBs to gag up Platina and leave the vicinity. As X was about to leave the ward right after the MIBs, he murmurs to himself underneath his breath.

_**It looks like you've grown quite a bit…**_

To be continued~

**Hmm…a lot shorter than my other chapters but I believe this is a suitable spot to end for now xD. Anyone want to take a shot at guessing X? ;) Read and review! Tell me if you find this arc boring, I'll be sure to spice things up some more! :D**

**Pablo: Thank you :D I'm glad you liked it!**

**Frantic: Well, we will have to wait and see wouldn't we? ;p But I guarantee this arc won't be disappointing!**


	23. Kidnap Part III

Pokemon Special High School Edition! 23

Kidnap (Part III)

**The third chapter of the kidnap arc! Expect more twists and action! **

**Note: Check out the poll I put up at my profile and vote for your favorite canon couple now, I mean NOW! Enjoy~**

_Throughout my life, I have always been carefree and living without considering my own future. To be able to eat anything I want and hanging out with my friends in school, I was satisfied with this type of lifestyle. However, deep inside, I knew this will all change sooner or later. Everyone have their own dreams and goals in life they want to achieve… everyone except me. I have never seriously thought about my future except with the occasional thought of being a baker and open numerous branches of bakery shops around the country but that was nothing more than just a childish thought. In a matter of years, everyone I know in my life will start leaving my side and pursue their own path. It was really frightening…being left behind by the ones you loved; my parents, classmates and even Pearl. Just when I was about to be engulfed in my mundane and pathetic mindset, you showed up. _

After the kidnappers have left the room, silence once again envelops the eerie dark room. Diamond wriggles his way to Platina who manages to lay herself onto the cold wall behind them. After much struggling, Diamond manages to lay himself next to Platina and attempts to force his voice out of the gag but all Platina hear is his muffled voice.

"_Dia…_"

The two lie against the stone cold wall and stare into the darkness of the room. Suddenly, Platina nudges Diamond on his shoulder and turns her back towards him. Despite being slapped to the ground a few minutes ago, Platinum is already up and initiating her plans to escape. That was when Diamond realizes, how strong Platinum really is underneath that cold expression she hangs around in school.

Diamond then proceeds to turning his body till his own fingers could reach Platinum's.

They nod to each other and shift their body closer together till they are practically supporting each other's weight. Being this close, Diamond could feel Platinum's body shivering slightly. Right there and then, Diamond has set his resolution seriously for the first time in his life.

"_I'm going to get you out of here Platina… even if it costs me my life!_"

Meanwhile in the Berlitz mansion, Platinum's parents are pacing around the humongous living room after having just received a call from the kidnapper.

"Dear, what did the kidnapper demand for in exchange for Platinum…?"

"…He said he will contact us next time about their demand…God damn it!"

Mr. Berlitz smashes his fist onto the antique coffee table in front of him and walks over to the large window panes that stretch over 8 meters tall.

Just then, one of the maids enters the living room and informs them of guests whom are waiting at the guest room. Of course, Mr Berlitz does not have the mood or patience to meet any guests today so Mrs Berlitz goes to meet the guests on his behalf.

Mrs Berlitz soon arrives at the guest room and much to her surprise, the guests whom the maid has spoken of was none other than Professor Oak himself and two other children with him whom she has never seen before.

She gestures them to sit down and be at ease as the maid prepares them tea while they start their conversation.

"Mrs Berlitz, I'm terribly sorry for the incident with Platinum, I will bear full responsibility of it."

"It's not your fault Professor… I'm thankful that you have come to show concern and who may these two young students be?"

"Ah, these two are students from Poke High who knows about Platinum's kidnap, Sapphire and Ruby."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Madame."

"A-Ah, nice to meet you…!"

"It's nice to meet you two, however, Professor, don't you think it's inappropriate to be involving children in this matter?" Judging from her tone, Mrs Berlitz isn't really pleased with the presence of our two heroes. In defense of our poor Professor Oak who seems to be at a lost of words, Ruby explains how they met Professor Oak on their way to the Berlitz mansion and begged him to bring them along. Mrs Berlitz gracefully holds the tea cup and takes a sip before staring intently at our Hoenn duo.

"I understand… however, what can the two of you do for us?"

This time, Ruby couldn't refute her argument; indeed, they are dealing with a kidnap case where outsiders can't just butt into as and when they please.

"Mrs Berlitz, this children are just showing concern for their friend, it won't hurt to have them around now would it?"

Just then, much to everyone's surprise, loud hollering and stamping echoes down the hallway behind the door and finally stops right in front of it.

Two of the maids in the room stands guard by the door and awaits the intruder as the door slowly creeks open.

"P-Pearl?"

Sapphire yells out a familiar name as the intruder collapses into the room with a few maids grasping his legs; they must have tried to stop him as Pearl advances to the guestroom.

"P-Please Madame! I want to help! Anything will do!"

Mrs Berlitz sighs and puts down her tea cup, "What a bundle of energy… Friends huh…"

Pearl gives the rest thumbs up while Mrs Berlitz ordered the maids to return back to duty. This meeting between the Pearl and the Berlitz family marks a long and painful journey to save our princess.

For the next few days, the Berlitz family has not received any calls from our mysterious kidnappers and with each passing day, the growing anxiety deepens in their heart, worrying for the safety for their daughter. Back in school, Pearl is sipping a packet of juice and staring overhead the town from the rooftop. Without Diamond and Platinum, his life has become a lot quieter and desolate. Pearl realizes how it feels to be all alone once again…

"_Hey Pearl~ Let me have your riceballs..._"

"_Ah Dia! Eat your own food damn it! Hey Platina, stop him for me will ya?_"

"_Yes? I'm sorry, what did you say, I didn't catch it._"

"_You totally heard what I said didn't you?_"

Grasping the steel wires enclosing the roof, Pearl begins to reminisce about the good times he had with the two of them.

Just then, the door leading to the rooftop opens and in steps the Hoenn duo who seems to looking for Pearl.

"Ah Pearl! Come quick, the professor is looking for us! It seems like he has news about Platinum and Diamond!"

Ruby immediately cups Sapphire's mouth before she spouts out more confidential information since there are other students on the rooftop. Pearl immediately understands their message and together they all made their way to the Principal's office.

Back in the derelict hospital, the sunlight shines into the hospital ward and awakens our sleeping heroes. Diamond looks around and still, their kidnappers aren't in sight. For the past few days, they have been trying to untie the ropes binding their wrists and were actually succeeding in it partly thanks to the absent of their kidnappers. They got to work on each others ropes with their sweaty hands. At the moment, their hard work paid off and Platinum manages to loosen most of the knots on Diamond's bind. With much effort, Diamond manages to finally shake off the ropes and free his hands! In no time at all, Diamond removes all the ropes on the two of them and then their gags.

"There we go…"

"Dia! Now's our chance, let's get out of here!"

Diamond nods and grabs Platinum's hand as they made their way out of the ward. The corridor outside is empty and quiet much to their surprise. Suddenly, Platinum feels someone is watching them from down the corridor but there isn't anyone for as far as she could see. As they made their ways down the stairs of the hospital, they couldn't shrug off the feeling that this was way too easy.

"Hey Dia, some thing isn't right…"

"I don't know Platina…. But your safety is the number one priority now…"

Each step they take, their footstep echoes down the entire building, so if the kidnappers were in the building they would have come after them already. By the time they reach the ground level of the hospital… a shocking discovery awaits them. Every window they tried to unlock is not budging at all; they were locked in.

Suddenly, footsteps echoes from upstairs sending chills down our young heroes.

"**This does not good…"**

Pearl and the Hoenn duo are now in the principal's alone with Professor Oak who is standing by the window and gazing down at the field.

"So Professor… are you going to inform us about the situation with Platinum and Diamond?" Ruby wastes no time in getting straight to the point of their conversation.

"No, I'm going to have to request you three to stay off this matter, especially you Pearl."

The three of them couldn't believe their ears; the professor who was once passive of them joining in the case is not requesting them to withdraw though it's rather obvious that he doesn't want to get them involved any further but the three of them isn't ready to give up yet.

"Professor Oak! We can't just close on eye on this matter! We are their friends!"

Sapphire is the first one to object to Professor Oak's request, well given her spit-fire nature, there's no surprise there.

"That's right!" Ruby and Pearl shows no hesitation as well in refusing the professor's orders.

"…The Berlitz have been snooping around behind the scenes and manages to roughly pin point the location of where Platinum and Diamond could be held at, the only problem left is the one behind this whole kidnapping incident…"

The next few sentences the Professor speak of made Pearl's heart crumble and falling to his knees. Even Ruby and Sapphire are taken aback by the sudden truth.

"H-Hey Professor…you're joking aren't you?"

Pearl struggles back up on his feet and staggers towards Professor Oak.

"T-There's no way he could be behind all this…you're lying aren't you Professor?"

"I'm sorry Pearl…"

At that moment, Pearl immediately dash out of the room and towards his destination; he couldn't just accept that, there's no way he could.

"Pearl!" Ruby and Sapphire rushes out of the room and after Pearl who is seen disappearing down the corridor.

Tears begin trickling down his cheeks as he makes a mad dash out of the school and towards the cruel truth.

With our heroes cornered by the villains and a shocking revelation about X, what is going to happen to our heroes? Stay tune!

To be continued~

**Phew, done! Hang on guys, the humor part will soon return…I hope XD. Read and review! :D**

**Oh, I shall remind you guys again, remember to vote for your favorite couple on my poll! **

**Some replies:**

**Snowflake: Thanks as always! I hope I did better in this chapter~ Thank god you didn't go MIA! XD **

**Pablo: Hoho, drama is my name and humor is my game! (That made no sense haha)**

**Keep on guessing my friend! **

**Breadstarz :Thank you! I love all those shippings too! **


	24. My son Part I

Pokemon Special High School Edition

* * *

><p><em>"This does not look good at all...", <em>Diamond thought to himself as the deafening footsteps approach the two of them. With their only escape route blocked off, Diamond and Platinum have no other way to escape from this accursed building.

"Come on...! Work for me!", Diamond fumbles with the handle of the double wooden door at the entrance of the hospital but it just won't budge. Currently, the situation looks extremely dire for them; they are trapped on the ground floor of this hospital with two of their assailants right behind their tail. Every single exit is lock from the glass window panes to the double wooden door.

_"Dia...", _Platinum looks on worryingly as Diamond struggles with the door handle with all his might.

"I-Its okay Platina, I'll get you out of here safe and sound...!", Diamond reassures Platinum even though the odds are stacked against them, he must get her out here safely.

"Oh don't worry about that, neither of you are getting out of here."

Startled by the sudden presence of someone behind them, Platinum and Diamond slowly turn around to find out that their assailants have already caught up to them.

"The two of you are being really naughty, that just won't do..."

_"...Damn it,they are already here?" _Diamond tries to back away from the door so that he could protect Platinum but before Diamond could even react, Platinum walks up to them calmly with one of her hands shielding Diamond.

"I'm the one you want, Dia has nothing to do with this. I demand that you let him go immediately." With her resolution as firm as steel, Platinum glares fearlessly at the kidnappers without a doubt in her mind. This was probably the first time Platinum have ever stood up for somebody else but this isn't going to even intimidate the assailants at the least.

"Heh, you really are a princess but I'm going to repeat this just once more, neither of you are getting out of this place, so the two of you will have to quietly put up with us or else we will have to take...drastic measures." With a smirk slowly emerging from his scarred face, he walk towards Platinum with a coil of ropes in his hands.

"HEY GET AWAY FROM HER!" Diamond runs in front of Platinum in an attempt to protect her from the beast barring it's fangs towards them.

"Wow aren't you the fiesty one? Let's see you try saying that again after tasting lead." He stops in his tracks and slowly reach for his belt pocket bringing out his trusty handgun. Diamond instantly freezes the moment he caught sight of the gun, cold sweat starts dripping down from his forehead and his knees starts to give up on him.

_"You've got to be kidding me... a gun?" _Platinum knows that those two might have carried guns but to use it on Diamond, she definitely won't let this be. Just then, another footstep starts to echo along the corridor which draws away the assailants attention and his gun much to Platinum's relief however Diamond isn't relief one bit, in fact, his eyes widens and mouth agape once the person presented himself in front of the duo.

"...Y-you.. It can't be...!" Diamond drops to his knees, completely dumbfounded as the person stands in front of him. The scarred assailant withdraws his gun reluctantly and moves behind.

"...Its been a while Dia."

"X...! " Platinum hisses his allias as he turns to face Platinum. X dressed in the same outfit except now he wears a green overcoat. His soul piercing amber gaze turns towards Diamond whom is trying to say something but the words isn't coming out right; the shock seems to have taken its effect on him.

"... I'm sorry for dragging you into this too but rest assured I will not harm the two of you."

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" Platinum regains her composure and slowly starts questioning the mysterious individual before her.

"Me...? I'm just a wandering old man doing what I think is right." X smiles as he says it as if its the most natural thing on earth and that didn't please Platinum at all. Platinum couldn't fathom how a man could have such a gentle smile yet have the audacity to initate a kidnapping incident and have the gall to say its a right thing to do. From just that one sentence, Platinum could tell he was a dangerous man.

"Platinum was it? Being sheltered by the berlitz family like a princess, you have no idea what's going on around you don't you? Then you have a lot more to learn... about your father."

**OOO**

Meanwhile, Pearl and the Hoenn duo makes their way towards their destination via the public bus that connects the inner town to its outskirts. Along the way, Pearl hasn't spoken a word and looks really gloomy since they left the school which made Ruby and Sapphire really worried.

"...Argh! I can't stand this anymore!"

"What? What are you doing Sapphire?" Sapphire takes Ruby's hand and drags him to where Pearl is sitted at, which is two set of seats in front of them, and then squeezes in with Pearl.

"What are the two of you doing?" Pearl seems to at least be aware of his surroundings as the Hoenn duo squeezes him against the side window.

"Don't ask me..." Ruby shrugs and turns to look at Sapphire who is puffing her cheeks and looking mad.

"Pearl! Are we your friends?" Sapphire looks sternly at Pearl who seems quite afraid of the face Sapphire is putting up right now and immediately answers her.

"Y-Yea!"

"Good! Then as friends, you can tell us whatever you wish too! You don't have to bottle up all your feelings inside..." Now Sapphire's voice starts to tone down a bit and Ruby lets out a sigh knowing that Sapphire has always been so straight forward in showing concern to others. Pearl looks surprised for a while before his eyes wander off to the sceneries outside.

"Do you think...my father would really do such a thing and how should I face him later on...? I'm really confused.. you know?" Pearl's voice starts to crack up as Sapphire and Ruby listens on to his rambling throughout the entire trip. Its really hard for either of them to butt in since they know next to nothing about his father but they have already decided whatever happens, they will always be on Pearl's side.

Not long after, the trio reach the final stop of their bus trip and it requires a bit of walking till they reach the hospital but the moment they alight from the bus, they notice a few police cars racing past them and heading in the hospital's direction.

"W-What? Someone called the cops? This..." Pearl is already on his dash towards the hospital leaving the Hoenn duo behind trailing after him again.

_"...Father, please don't be the one behind this!"_

**OOO**

"My father? What else is there to know about my own father? I have no-"

"Oh? Are you sure you know everything about that endearing father of yours...?" His words made Platinum recall her past memories with her father and that's when she realize... the things she knows about him was...really not much. Platinum knows about his multinational companies and she has always respected his work... yet she can't seem to recall ever having a proper father to daughter conversation with him. The amount of time she spent with the books is probably a lot than the family bonding times they share.

"As i suspect, he really doesn't tell you anything huh..? It doesn't matter, you are better off not knowing in the first place." This just made Platinum more curious about what X is talking about but before she could inquire further, a loud siren sound interrupts the atmosphere and snapping Diamond back to his senses.

_The police? Why are they here?_

* * *

><p>To be continued!<p>

_Author's note: The story shall live on! Anyways, I was on the verge of discontinuing this series, but seeing that there are still quite a bit of readers for this story, I'll see it to the end! Enjoy and leave a comment!_


	25. My son Part II

Pokemon Special High School Edition

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Daddy, let's play outside!" A tiny Platinum tugs on the sleeves of her father who is currently on the phone and ignores her no matter how hard she tugs. Platinum starts to sulk and walk towards the large door glancing back repeatedly to check if her father noticed her. That was Platinum's last attempt too. <em>

_Platinum had tried on various occasions to get her father's attention but all of her efforts end up in vain. The old man never once paid any attention to her and always buries himself in that mountain of work either at home or somewhere else. Platinum's mother wasn't any better either. Since she's working alongside Platinum's father, work has also taken much of her time with Platinum although she would always spend any little bit of time she has with her darling daughter. _

"That... " Platinum flusters as she tries to recall memories she've had with her father. The result ends up with a zilch excluding the times she have formal conversations with him; Platinum have zero fond memories of her father.

"How about I fill you in on the details, princess?" X wears a smug look on his face as he continues to stare down upon Platinum.

"Hey Boss, I think we've got to get out of here, the cops have shown up!" The other two behind X starts to panic as they peer over the window and spot three police cars parked on the sidewalks.

"Hold your horses, I've got this under control. Now..." X looks away from the other two and back to Platinum who is still trying to sort out her memories. X brings his face to Platinum and gently whisper into her ears words she couldn't even fathom to be true.

"Did you know, the very place you are standing on, was done in by your father?"

"W-What are you saying? Make yourself clear!" By now, Platinum has lost her cool due to her X fuelling her innate interest to know more about the other side of the father she didn't know about.

"You must have known by now, that this hospital once flourished until that accident occured which forced the hospital to shut down forever. What if, that incident wasn't an accident at all?"

Platinum couldn't believe her ears, what was this madman talking about? She still couldn't bridge the connection between that and her father.

"I'll bring it further and maybe say, your father was the main perpetrator behind that 'accident'?" By now, X slips out an intimidating tone to his sentences which made Platinum tense up.

"T-That's preposterous! That has nothing to do with my father, why would he do such a thing?"

"True, your father had no reason to execute such an act, and that's the reason why he committed that act. Back in those days, this hospital was considered a prospectful gold mine for many major corporations due to its wide connections around the globe. However, the director was an obstinate young entrepreneur who refuses all the offers given to him by the CEOs of major firms no matter how high it was. Under his leadership, the hospital has grown to be one of the most recognized hospitals nation wide... until your father appeared and ruined everything. "

"...What...are you..."

"The news stated that the psychotic patient went mad around the hospital and murdered several patients and nurses with those surgeon knifes... but there was not a single report on how it occured. The whole thing was covered up... by your father. On the day of the accident, your father was negotiating with the director and forced his absurd requests onto him. Of course the director didn't consent to his bullshit so your father proceeded to threaten him with the safety of this hospital and its residents. In the end, the negotiations fell out and the director chased your father out of the hospital... but that wasn't the end, not even close. In the middle of the night, someone had infiltrated the hospital and released that psychotic patient. At that time, the patient was under strict surveillance and his condition was severe enough to be sent to the asylum which was already in preparation. "

"That can't be true...! It may not even be my father in the first place...! "

"Your father called the director right after that incident and said that he had a parting gift for him. Coincidence? I don't think so! That patient had an outstanding background as an individual until everything went wrong for him, his marriage, his children, his career, everything went down the drain. In the end, your father had to kick him into his grave; as a murderer."

"...This can't be true...How do you know of such things...? You..."

"P-Platina! " Diamond picks himself up and rushes over to her intercepting their conversation by pushing X away.

"Now now, Dia, is that the way to treat your friend's father?" X pats his overcoat and smiles to the duo.

"Friend's father...? Blonde hair...amber eyes...Why didn't I notice this earlier? You are...!"

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself, the name's Palmer, the ex-director of this hospital but I guess its a bit too late now huh? That old geezer really done it this time... Boys, ready your pistols, we're moving out."

**OOO**

"Sir, we've deployed the men and surrounded the hospital building. Intel have reported that the hostages are still safe and situated near the entrance. Should we charge in?" The young policeman makes his report to the white bearded chief as he calmly steps out of the police vehicle.

"Good, pass me the megaphone immediately."

"Yes sir!"

Just then, the white bearded chief notice Pearl and gang running towards them, with a few policemen hot on their trails. By the time the policemen finally catches up to them, they have reach the frontlines of the barricade that the police had set up in front of the entrance to the hospital.

"The three of you! Get out of here this instant! It isn't safe here!" The chief hollers at the trio as they come out to him panting and sweating.

"Sir..! Please, hear us out...!" Pearl struggles to explain the case to him when the front double door starts to creak open and the kidnappers steps out to face the police.

"Release the hostages now and put your hands up in the air!" The chief shouts into the megaphone hastily at the sight presented to him. The three kidnappers steps out of the entrance pointing their guns at Platinum and Diamond, securing them as human shields for negotiations.

"This can't be happening..." No matter how many times they try to look away, they can't avert their eyes from the truth; Pearl's father is taking their friends hostage.

At that moment, Pearl feel like time has completely stop for him as his eyes lay upon a man with his face draped with a green overcoat which only his father wears.

_"No...No... this can't be real... No, that isn't my father, it can't be! NOOO! Why are you doing this? Why are you doing this Father?"_

"TELL ME WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, FATHER?" Screaming the loudest he could, Pearl shouts out for his father with all of the fustration and anger bottled in him.

_"Pearl..? What's he doing here...?" _Palmer's eyes widen as he spots his son amongst the group of police and thought to himself; things are not looking good for him.

* * *

><p>To be continued!<p>

_Author's note: Hard chapter to write, like it, don't like it? Leave a comment! Also, expect an awesome surprise at the end of this arc for all CommonerShippers!_

_Breadstar: I'm really glad you've enjoyed it! ^^ The humor will be back real soon and better than ever, don't worry! _


	26. My son Part III

Pokemon Special High School Edition

* * *

><p>"How could you do that...? Don't you care about the safety of your very own flesh and blood?"<p>

Mrs Berlitz couldn't believe her ears when she find out that her husband have called the police without her consent. She knows he had always been a meticulous and ruthless person when dealing with his clients, but to think he would even go to such extent to gamble his daughter's life...

"...Its not like they will kill her, they won't benefit from that. All resistance must be crushed before they start multiplying. I'm not going to let them use my daughter to threaten me any further."

"You...I can't believe you...! Maria, get me the car, we're going immediately!"

"Where do you think you're going? There's no point in going over there now, the police will handle this." Mrs Berlitz couldn't understand how he could still be so calm and unperturbed when their daughter's life is in danger.

"...I'm going because she is my daughter and I'm not going to sit around knowing her life is in danger!"

**OOO**

_"Father...?" _The white bearded chief stares in disbelief at the enraged Pearl. Suddenly, a loud gunshot brings back the attention of the chief back to the kidnappers.

"Bring the three children here, we will negotiate our terms through them..." With the pistol still facing up at the darkened sky and standing only about twenty metres away from the police squad , Palmer fires off a shot and shouts out his demands to the police.

"Please let us go over Mr Officer!" The Hoenn duo rushes up to the chief in much eagerness and zero hesitation.

"That's absurd! You're already surrounded! What rights do you have to-" One of the chief's aid shouts out in response but is quickly cut off by the Chief who obliges to his demands through the megaphone.

"I'll send the kids over, do not be hasty!"

The chief turns to the trio and signals them to move towards Palmer to which they quickly comply right after listening to what the chief has to say.

"I don't know what is your connection with him but I hope everyone of you know what you're doing."

**OOO**

"Sir! What are you going to do now...? They've got you cornered and Pearl is here!" Diamond anxiously spells out the existing problematic situation to Palmer who is as calm as he will ever be.

"Dia... everything will be fine." His assurance is somewhat heart-warming but it carries a tinge of sadness to Diamond.

_"I can't let them find out I'm his father...! You idiotic son..!"_

**OOO**

Each step Pearl takes, his heart begins to crumble under the pressure of facing the truth but all the questions in his head pushes him forward to meet the one with all the answers. Their eyes never left contact and by the time Pearl and the Hoenn duo steps right in front of Palmer and his pals, it is pretty much a glaring contest for both father and son.

"Why are you doing this...? Father...!"

Pearl's words carries a deep and intimidating tone which Palmer doesn't get too see often but it is to be expected; who wouldn't be furious to find out your father was a kidnapper and have your friend hostage.

Now standing only a few metres apart, an awkward silence ensues as the others watches this confrontation from the sidelines.

"Pearl... listen.." Palmer tries to explain his case but Pearl obviously isn't in the right state of mind to listen.

" Let my friends go... NOW!" By now Pearl is starting to tear up but that furious expression didn't once leave his face so Palmer decides to do things his way.

"...You know I can't do that, do you really wish to see your father receive the capital punishment?" Palmer smirks disgustingly which annoy Pearl to no end and in the next moment, Pearl lunges forward and punch Palmer in the cheek, missing Platinum's face by inches.

"...Pearl...!" Platinum has never seen Pearl this furious before so that punch comes as a shock to her but it seems like Palmer wasn't fazed at all as he retaliates with a headbutt which make Pearl stagger backwards.

"Let's go boys, the negotiations are off!" Palmer passes Platinum to the other assailant as the trio starts running towards the forestry next to the hospital as the Hoenn duo helps up the dazed Pearl.

"After them!" The white bearded chief hollers to his squad as they move in for the wild goose chase. All the men in blue start to stream into the forest right after the trio disappear into it.

"Pearl, we've got to-" Before Ruby could finish his sentence, Pearl is already up and on his feet, running towards the forest. Ruby nods towards Sapphire and the both of them quickly follows after Pearl, hoping that the situation won't turn for the worst.

The forest was once known as the Viridian Forest since when it becomes night time, the lake that is situated in the middle of the forest will reflect the moon's light into the forest forming a blue-ish green color around it, however, that will change in the eyes of Pearl as he stumbles upon the absolute truth when he arrives at the lake.

"T-This can't be...!"

There by the lakeside, numerous bloodied bodies belonging to the police lay beneath the feet of Palmer with a pistol in hand. Palmer walks over to Pearl wielding the pistol in his hand as his son watches the gruesome sight in horror and staggers backwards just as he stop right in front of him.

"Y-You... killed... them...!" Pearl almost chokes on his words after seeing the bodies and his father approaching him steadily as a murderer.

"Yeah, I didn't want it to come down to this... Pearl... but its already too late for me."

Pearl manages to help himself up with the tree trunk next to him and looks Palmer right in the eye... but all he sees is a cold hearted murderer with no sight of the usual gentle father he once knew.

"Were you lying to me all this time...? Is this your definition of a dream, a goal in life? Those people were innocent!"

Palmer ponders for a while before turning his back away from Pearl. "...I had to become stronger under forced circumstances and this is what I chose... but Pearl, what about you?"

Just then, a loud gunshot pierces the air from the thicket on the other side of the lake.

"That..was in the direction of my two henchmen... and your friends."

"Wha-What?" At that moment in time, memories of his friends starts flashing in his head; the times he spend lazing around with Dia, meeting Platina for the first time, hanging out and making lame jokes.

"Now Pearl...what are you going to do...?"

**OOO**

"Ha...ha...P-Platina.. are you okay?"

Despite being heavily bruised, Dia crawls his way to where Platina is, by the tree trunk where the dead body of her assailant lay.

"D-Dia.. we have to get out of here... he's still around here...!" The other assailant had went into hiding nearby due to the presence of the police and each time they come close to help the duo, they are carefully sniped off so bodies litter the forest ground next to the duo.

At the most inappropriate time, Platinum spots the Hoenn duo approaching them from their left much to her horror.

"No...don't come over...!" Platinum could barely raise her voice to warn the duo but it isn't enough to reach them as they come hurrying towards them as a looming shadow approaches from behind the trees.

"Platinum, Diamond! What happened here? The police..."

"G-Get away from here...! He's coming!" Ruby helps Diamond up just as the danger closes in on them from the other side of the clearing.

"Heh, looks like its just you kids left... hand her over or else I'll have to get nasty" The large assailant points at Platinum as he brandishes his knife and walks steadily towards the gang.

"This doesn't look good... Sapphire, get Platinum and run...!"

"But Ruby...!" Just then, a sliver object flies past their heads and hit the nearby trunk. The throwing knife is firmly stuck onto the trunk as the assailant retrieves another one from his belt.

"Don't worry about it, neither of you are going anywhere now... now come on, pass me the girl, I ain't giving up on this jackpot!"

The Hoenn duo tries to back off but with Diamond and Platinum on their hands, the assailant reaches them in no time and shoves the boys aside with little ease and faces the girls with eyes like a starving wolf. Ruby tries to intercept but got punch in the guts as he collapses to his knees.

"Ruby...!"

The assailant overpowers Sapphire as she tries to stop him by force and gets flung aside rather easily. He steps forward and grabs Platinum by her collar, carefulyl examining her from top to toe.

"W-Who do you think.. you're gawking at baldy..."

"I actually should enjoy myself a bit..." He takes the knife and place it on Platinum's cheek.

"Try talking smart with me again and I'll carve your face right out!"

"...Dia!" Blood starts dripping onto Platinum's cheek as the knife before her gets grabbed by Diamond.

"...Don't.. touch her!" Despite being severely bruised from the beating he recieved earlier, Diamond manages to stagger to his feet in an attempt to save his princess. _Ha...Ha... I'm really going to die this time, I'm scared... but I'm fine with dying this way..._

"Ho.. you've got guts boy... but I hate it.. DIE!" Withdrawing his knife from Diamond's grip and slashing him in the process, the assailants swings back his knife for a stab.

"Dia..!"

Just then, the tree above them starts to rustle and a person hops down and onto the assailant. Diamond couldn't believe his eyes as the assailant flails around, trying to grab the person above him but ends up falling head long to the ground.

"Pearl!" Pearl hops off the assailant's back and runs over to the duo breathing heavily.

"Are the both of you okay..? Actually never mind, lets deal with this first...!" Pearls dusts himself off and turns around to face the assailant who is just getting up.

"Not so fast...!" Ruby and Pearl rushes to his side and each give him a punch to the guts, causing him to spiral to a side grabbing his stomach area in pain.

"Damn you all... you're so dead now!" Now holding a pistol, the assailant aims it steadily at Pearl. _I'm going to die? Now? No I can't, not after what I told dad..! I can't die now!_

In the next instant, a gunshot was fired and it hits the assailant's pistol causing it to fly out of his hand and into the bushes.

"Don't move..!" On his knees, the white bearded chief aims his hand gun at the assailant.

"If its come to this...I'm taking the rest of you down to hell with me..!" The assailant lumbers towards the gang brandishing his knife however, another gunshot rings the entire forest and he falls flat in front of the gang with blood spurting out of his head.

"What the...!" Pearl backs off from the corpse as the chief hurries towards them. From the corner of his eyes, the chief spots a shadow zipping past the shurbs but he choose to tend to the kids first. Pearl rushes over to the duo while Ruby goes over to Sapphire's side.

"Chief, get the ambulance! We've got to get them to the hospital quick! Dia... Platina are the both of you okay?"

Dia had already passed out due to his injuries while Platina is barely conscious but manage to utter a few words to Pearl.

"P-Pearl..get Dia to the hospital...quickly...!" At that moment, Pearl knew, he's still got a lot more to catch up... if he ever wants to fulfill his dreams.

**OOO**

_"Father...I can never forgive you, not after what you've done."_

_"Is that so...?" _

_"But...I'll more so never forgive myself if I leave my friends in the lurch. That's why, I'll take your advice for the last time; A man must be strong to live up to his dreams, I'll become stronger and be able to protect the ones around me. I'll move on with my friends."_

Palmer recalls the words and the look of determination in his eyes as Pearl runs off after his friends and left him as a man. He stops on the outskirts of the forest and looks back one last time., slotting the pistol in his hand back into its pocket.

**OOO**

_"What are you talking about...?"_

_"Oh director, you will find out real soon. Like I said, I merely drop you an appreciation gift for today's meeting even though we couldn't come to a proper conclusion."_

_"Don't shit with me! What on earth did you do?" _

_"Oh? Looks like the news has reach your place, I'll bid you farewell then, director..."_

_That man hung up before I could even comprehend the situation so I hastily answer the other incoming call that has been beeping incessantly during my conversation with that man. _

_"Hello..? This is Palmer, who am i speaking with?"_

_"Mr Palmer, this is the Police investigation department, we would like for you to come down to our station to discuss some...issues regarding your hospital. We will talk when you get here." _

_From that day on, everything went downhill for my career. My hospital that I've worked all my life to establish have literally gone down the drain with that one meeting. No matter how hard I tried to explain to the world, no one believed me, no one believed that that man was the one behind all of this bullshit. The world turned against me and my status after that 'accident', all of my achievements thus far have been overwritten by just this one case. What 'Genius entrepreneur', 'Boss of the Medical world', all these titles meant nothing now. All the CEOs whom I'm on friendlier terms with immediately shunned me as though I'm Grim Reaper himself, breaking all their connections with me. But I guess I was just naive; thats how the business world works in the first place. _

"This should be the way, I'm a failure as a father but I'm sure Pearl will far exceed what I've become... he graduated as a man."

_Live your dreams, my son_

To be continued!

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Next chapter will be the final chapter of this kidnapping arc and the Christmas special shall start from there! Join our gang in the festive season as they celebrate the season with a bang! A new poll is up in my profile, check it out!<em>

_RedXYELLOW: Thank you! I really appreciate it!_

_Hafidz: Hmm, I'm not sure I'll have those pairings, I'm pretty much set on CommonerShipping since majority of the readers wants it, plus I'm quite fond of it :)_

_D34TH: Oops my bad! Btw, its spelled Slifer for the YGO cards and do check the polls for B/W!_

_Pika09: Your wish is my command, next chapter will be up shortly!_


	27. True feelings!

Pokemon Special High School Edition!

* * *

><p>"Platinum! You're finally awake! Are you feeling all right my dear?"<p>

The bright white light shine into her eyes as Platinum forces them open and her blurry vision starts to fade away. In the enclosed white room they are in, Platinum could smell the scent of anesthesia coupled with the fragrance of get well flowers beside her bed.

"...Mother?" Platinum tries to get up with the help of Mrs Berlitz who is by her side as she settles Platinum in the sitting position of her bed.

"Thank the heavens, I was really worried when I saw you all beaten up as the ambulance carried you here! Thankfully you're all right!" By now, Mrs Berlitz is already tearing up as she rambles on about what happen after Platinum lost conscious. Apparently, she has been sleeping for two days straight after that incident but its just the fatigue at work, nothing too serious. Platinum recalls the details of that kidnapping and that's when she remembered her friends, the oens who tried so hard to protect her.

"I'm fine Mother, but where are my friends, are they all safe?" For a moment there, Mrs Berlitz suddenly stops talking and starts to avoid eye contact with Platinum.

"..They were here a moment ago and they looked fine,Platinum, I'm sure you're hungry right now, I'll get the nurses to serve you some porridge."

A few days later, Platinum is discharge from the hospital but during the last few days, she couldn't understand and wonders why her friends didn't come to visit her, not even Dia and Pearl.

"Maybe...they are avoiding me, that's natural after all." Platinum mutters under her breathe as she slowly makes her way to the main living room to meet her father. Upon arriving, Platinum notices her father glancing out of the giant window pane and her mother right by his side looking over to Platinum.

"Father, I'm back."

"Platinum, from the day after tomorrow onwards, you will no longer be attending school. I'm going over to the school now to finish the paper works for your withdrawal." Without turning his back, Mr Berlitz glance over to his daughter and tells Platinum of his plans.

"Father...! Please reconsider this, I have no wish to withdraw just yet! Please give me a bit more time to settle this matter with my friends!" Even though Platinum know that it will come to this, she didn't expect it to be this soon.

"Tomorrow will be your last day in school, we will be sending you to the states to finish your education, I don't wish to hear any objections from you, especially after what had happened. We will personally come to pick you up right after the school ends."

Platinum couldn't find the words to refute him since he is right; there's no way he would allow his daughter to study in a place where she was kidnapped in broad daylight. Platinum keep her head low in utter defeat as her father struts past her with his suitcase in hand.

"Platinum..." Mrs Berlitz goes over to Platinum's side hoping to comfort her but Platinum rejects the offer by walking back out of the room, completely lost in thought.

**OOO**

"Pearl... don't lean on my head..."

"Shh, shut up, I can barely hear their conversation from here!"

Our Sinnoh duo peeks into the Principal office as the ever so important conversation is taking place between Oak and Platinum's father. Apparently, the duo had overheard a part of their conversation concerning Platinum so they stayed for the rest of it.

"Oak, I'm sure I'm not asking for too much. I no longer trust the system of your school to protect my daughter, so her withdrawal is a necessary action I must take to ensure her safety."

Professor Oak places his head on both of his hand as he thinks about his response.

"I'm sure that's the most reasonable conclusion at this point, its sad to hear Platinum has to part with us so soon."

**OOO**

Along the corridor, Pearl and Diamond walks side by side in silence after overhearing that awful conversation. Neither of them know what would be the most appropriate thing to say as they arrive at the rooftop. It is rather cloudy so there are quite a bit of students coming up to have their lunch as the duo makes their way lifelessly to their usual sitting place.

"What are we going to do now... Dia?" Pearl looks over to Diamond who is looking as white as a sheet, it looks the shock is a bit too much for him.

"Hey Dia! Come back to Earth damn it! We've got to come up with a plan, there's no way I'm watching Platina leave like that!"

"W-What's the point...? We can't stop her father..." Diamond's voice starts to trail off and the proclamation he made Pearl at a lost for words, he couldn't believe what his best friend have just said.

"Dia...! What the hell are you saying?"

"I mean..., i-it might just be better if Platina returned to the mansion where its safe-" A punch comes flying across Diamond's face and drops him off the bench. With his fist still clenched tightly in his hand, Pearl stands up and faces the fallen Diamond.

"I can't believe you can even think about that..., after all that we have been through, what is Platina to you?" Pearl couldn't stand Diamond's defeatist attitude and left him there on the rooftop, pondering about his next course of action.

_"Pearl is right... I don't want her to leave, but what can we do? We can't go against her father..." _Diamond looks at the thick bandage wrapped around his hand and recalls the kidnapping incident.

_"That day... I grabbed that knife by instinct, no sane person will grab the sides of a knife with their bare hands... what was that tight feeling in my chest and what should I do now?" _

**OOO**

The day ends as usual for our Sinnoh duo except neither of them have talk to each other ever since lunch break but they still decide to walk home together with a hand gesture despite the silent treatment they are giving each other. Just then, they could hear someone calling out to them from behind as they walk out of the classroom. Much to their surprise, it looks like the Student council president and vice president have some business with them.

"We heard the entire thing about Platinum from Professor Oak a while ago. We're sorry we couldn't be there to help you guys." Even though Green maintains his usual composure, they could tell he was genuinely worried about them.

"Ahem, Green, you stole my line!~" Blue nudges Green in the ribs but Green doesn't seem to care at all.

"Its okay...! We're pretty tough, we won't give up that easily, for both Platinum and that incident, right Dia?" Pearl tries to sound tough in front of the seniors but Diamond doesn't feel like playing along with him as he stands there looking listless and moody.

"Anyway, about the withdrawal, as the student council president, I will not permit such a thing until I hear it straight from Platinum's mouth!" Blue puffs her chest high as though she's making a point about her position but is shot down by Green in the next minute.

"We don't actually have any rights to stop her..."

"Shut up~! Ahem, anyway, Mastermind Green and I have came up with an idea to persuade her father since the withdrawal takes at least two days to process, we have until tomorrow night to make this work so..."

"Don't just slot me in as the mastermind at whim..."

"A-n-y-w-a-y, we are going to help you guys get back Platinum and both of you are vital to this plan, so are you guys in or out?"

Pearl eagerly accepts their help but when he urges Diamond to participate as well, Diamond doesn't seem to be too keen on this plan.

"...Please let me consider about this, I'm sorry." With that, Diamond dashes off towards the lockers without waiting for their response.

"Dia...! I'm sorry guys, I'll contact you through the phone later on..!" Pearl makes a mad dash after Diamond, leaving the seniors pretty confused.

"Diamond... it must have come as a huge shock to him especially after what they have went through."

"... "

**OOO**

Like very other night, Platinum would finish writing about the daily happenings in her diary and then hop back to bed, but for the past few days, so much horrible things have happened consecutively that she lost the mood to write any further. Each time she tries to write, past memories of the kidnap and hurting her friends would flash repeatedly in her head. Putting her pen down on the table, Platinum walks away from the desk and towards the window pane next to the bed. As usual, the city lights were ever so beautiful but tonight, these very same lights saddens Platinum. For the past month or so, she was once amongst those lights, laughing and enjoying her high school life. Now everything is coming to an end. Tears starts streaming down her cheeks as she recalls all of the fun times she had with her friends and with Diamond and Pearl.

_Is this really the end...?_

On the other side of town, a lone boy sits in the corner of his room shrouded in complete darkness. Despite various calls from his mother to come down for dinner, Diamond refuses to budge.

_Maybe it'll be better...if Platinum left the school... It'll be safer for her that way. I couldn't protect her before she got kidnapped and I couldn't protect her after that... I don't want to see her getting hurt any more. But.. but, Platina i really don't want you to go..._

_This can't be the end...!_

"Okay, thank you Blue! I'll make sure to ask Dia tomorrow! Good night!" After his long conversation with Blue, Pearl hangs up the phone and laid back on his bed facing the ceiling. A while ago, Pearl had contacted Blue as said earlier and was informed of their plan. _That is one huge plan... as expected of the student council.. but if Platinum gets to stay, I'll carry it out to the end but the problem lies with him..._

Pearl glances over to the photo frame taken with his father on his desk and sits back down on the bed. _Father... wherever you are, I'm going to become a man and live my own dreams, I'm going to move on with my friends so I'm not going to let anyone be taken away from me ever again..._

_This won't be the end...!_

**OOO**

The next morning seems to arrive way quicker they expect as school commences once again.

"Ah..." Along the corridor to the classroom, the Sinnoh duo bumps into the princess just as they are about to enter the classroom. An awkward silence ensues until Platinum breaks into a smile and greets the Sinnoh duo as she usually does.

"Ah, Good morning Platina!" Pearl enthusiastically greets back but Diamond barely manages a hello before slipping past Platinum and into the classroom.

"...Dia?"

"Oh uh... Don't worry about him! He just had trouble sleeping last night, that's all.. ahahaha.. _Come on Dia, this isn't the time to be moping...!_"

Platinum starts worrying as Diamond's odd behaviour starts to persist even during lunch break when he just sits there eating his own lunch, not bothering to engage in idle chit chat with Pearl and herself. In the end, Diamond has to excuse himself from the group to go to the gents where he meets Green on the way there.

"Diamond, you look pale... are you okay?"

"Yea.. I'm fine..." Just as Diamond is about to bid Green farewell, Green isn't done with their conversation and continues with his back facing Diamond.

"I don't know if you're participating in this plan or not but I'll tell ask you this; What do YOU want to do for Platinum?

With that, Green makes his way down the corridor leaving Diamond stumped for words.

**OOO**

R-R-RING! The bell signalling the end of school finally rings and as everyone start to pack their stuff, Platinum sits there in her seat, taking in the last time she will be seating in this very classroom. With each stationary she puts in her bag pack, her heart aches along with it.

_I guess... this is it. _

Platinum gets up from her seat and walks over to the front of the classroom where Pearl and Diamond are.

"Pearl, Dia, lets go."

_There's no turning back now..._

In just a few brisk steps, the trio makes their way to the school gate with the Sinnoh duo following Platinum closely behind. They could spot the ominous black limousine on standby right outside the gate with students eyeing it suspiciously as they make their way out of school. Suddenly, Platinum turns around and face the duo with her gentle smile they don't often get to see.

"I guess I will have to go ahead first... Pearl, Dia, I just wanted to say this... it was really great fun hanging out with the two of you and everyone else, I learnt a lot of new things which I could not even fathom to be possible."

"Oh come on... don't make it sound like you're going for good..! Ah I know, since the holidays are coming up, lets hang out some time soon okay?"

"Yeah..." Platinum looks over to Diamond who hasn't said a single word since they left the classroom.

"Dia...I'm going now..." With that, Platinum walks steadily towards the limousine, trying hard to suppress her tears from overflowing.

_It was really fun... but all good things must come to an end, thank you everyone... thank you. _

"WAIT!" A loud piercing scream echoes through the air making Platinum's heart skip a beat as an endearing and familiar voice makes his last request.

"Please wait...! Platina...!"

"About time..!" Pearl smirks and gives off the signal for the start of the mission with a thumbs up in the air which triggers a stampede of students rushing towards the gate and a few familiar individuals. The large student body amassing at the gate certainly caught the Platinum by surprise and her parents too, as they come scurrying out of the vehicle to check out the disruption.

"E-Everyone...!" Platinum is almost on the verge of tears as she sees the students amassed at the gate; through the connections of the student Council and the PokeSpe gang, they manage to get the people who knew Platinum throughout her 1 month stay and have heard of her plight.

"What in the world is happening here?" Mr Berlitz furiously step towards the student body consisting of at least fifty students with Mrs Berlitz trailing behind.

"Platinum! Platinum! Platinum!" The crowd chants Platinum's name over and over again which really got on the nerve of Mr Berlitz as he tries to forcefully get Platinum away from the crowd but Platinum refuses to budge.

"Platinum! Don't leave my side ever.. Oww what was that for Crys?"

"You never learn do you Gold..? I'll need to beat some sense into you! We won't let you leave our side Platina!"

"Why am I in a cheer leading costume again...?"

"Oh come on Sliver, that suits you. Platinum! We still have to know you better, right Sapphire?"

"Yea! Platina! Don't leave us so soon!"

"Platinum! We will be here with you from now on!"

"Oh Red~ That's not a really appropriate pick-up line~"

"Shut up annoying woman, don't ruin the mood here."

"...Red I would like to have a word with you..."

"Wait Yellow, that doesn't mean anything!"

_Every single one of my friends I met since I enrolled into this school had turned up... for me.. and yet I..._

"Platinum! We are getting out of here this instance, you hear me?" Mr Berlitz now fuming with rage tries to force Platinum to leave fails when Professor Oak suddenly makes his entrance amongst the student body.

"Oak...!"

"Mr Berlitz, it is evident that Platinum is very loved in our school and even if we do not have the right to ask for her return after our failure to protect her on school grounds, I'm pretty sure this boy is definitely eligible.

"Tsk..."

Diamond nods his head and walks steadily up to Mr Berlitz resisting his intimidating glare with all his might.

_I was foolish, All this time, I've been regretting about my past actions and my incapabilities... _

_"_Mr Berlitz! Please listen to what I have to say!" With his head lowered, Diamond faces the biggest obstacle in his entire life and he isn't ready to back down just yet.

"I see, you're the one who was kidnapped along with my daughter...Diamond was it? I give my thanks to you and that is all you're going to get, you hear me?"

_I didn't cherish the present nor even attempt to pursue my desired future...but..now I understand, I don't want Platina to leave.. because.._

"I don't sir! Please, don't rob her away from the school she loves!I may be unreliable and aloof at times but please let me take care of your daughter!" For a few minutes after that bold statement, the crowd went silent, even the professor himself.

_"Dia you idiot! That's not how you use that statement!" _Pearl turns to look at Mr Berlitz whom he swears is ready to kill Diamond at any moment now.

"Boy.. you've got guts to propose to my daughter... and I was almost ready to withdraw her withdrawal... clench your teeth boy!"

"He's such an idiot.." Pearl face palms himself as he watches Dia being chased around by Mr Berlitz. Just then, Mrs Berlitz approaches Pearl from the sides and request a moment to speak with him.

"Pearl was it? As you might know, my daughter is a handful and even though your hands seems to be full from taking care of Diamond, could you please watch over my daughter too?"

"Don't you worry Mrs Berlitz, Dia and I will take care of the princess for you! We won't ever let her out of our sights!"

Platinum watches from the sidelines as Mr Berlitz chases Dia around, joining in the laughter with the rest of the student body. _Indeed... I really love this school..._

"Oww.. stop it already! It hurts!" Dia lays flat on the floor next to Platinum barely avoiding the last punch from Mr Berlitz.

"Eh?" With her hand outstretched, Platinum reaches out to Diamond to help him up with a large wide grin.

_You'll take responsibility to what you've said right?_

To be continued!

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Okay this arc has finally reached its end. Here's my question for you guys, was the ending satisfactory? Leave a comment after you've read!<em>

_Firevulpix: Thanks! Here's the chapter! :)_

_Pablo: Because I made him evil! I don't really have a knack for drama so I'm sorry you couldn't get what's going on for the past three chapters until the end :( anyway, thank you!_

_Breadstarz: Yeap, I'll make sure the Christmas Special is satisfactorily awesome and thank you!_


	28. Christmas Special 1

Pokemon Special High School Edition!

* * *

><p><em>Christmas Edition!<em>

Christmas, a time of giving and celebration under the blessings of thy lord Arceus, bright orange lighting illuminates the street like a pretty kaleidoscopic display frm afar and the local churches sends out its followers on their rounds to sing Christmas carols. Christmas decorations, mainly the Christmas trees and wealths, are seen around the town and in homes a week before the festive season even begin. Last but not least, the shopping district in town is jam pack with the town's resident as everyone is embarking on the tedious but enjoyable Christmas shopping. Needless to say, that includes our beloved PokeSpecial gang.

"Buh...they're late..." At the entrance to the bustling shopping district, a lone blonde girl eyes around nervously through the crowds in search of her companions with her hands firmly inserted into her jacket's pockets. Even though the snow hasn't arrive in this little town, the surrounding temperature have dipped considerably low as the festive season gets closer. The girl, dressed in a long brown sweater with fluffs at the end of each sleeves coupled with long black winter pants and a yellow scarf warmly tucked under her chin, places her tiny yellow bagpack down as she searches for her cell phone.

"They said they will be here by 6 p.m sharp... ah..!" She checks the phone's message inbox and found numerous messages sent by her friends informing her of their late arrival. She slowly toggles down the messages and read them one by one.

"Let's see... Blue says that she will be a bit late because she couldn't find her outfit. Mmhm. Green says he will be late without stating a reason and Red will be late due to work... huh..."

"Yup, sorry about that Yellow." The abrupt voice behind Yellow surprises her and sends Yellow scurrying to try and grasp the cell phone that she accidentally let go. She turns around and there stands Red, one of her friends that is Christmas shopping with her. Red is in his standard winter clothing; A black winter coat with long blue trousers that he wears every winter.

"R-Red! When did you arrive?" Yellow hurriedly stuffs her cell phone into the bagpack and sling it over her shoulders.

"I arrive just as you were checking the phone, where are the other two?" Red looks around and sees no sight of the other two companions who was supposed to be here by now.

"Ah, both of them said that they will be late...so its just the two of us for now..." Just then, the sudden realization of being alone with Yellow strikes Red, hard. The two of them stands side by side along the entrance as they await the arrivals of their friends. An awkward silence surfaces between them as neither of them knew what to say.

_"Yikes... Its been a while since I'm alone with Yellow... what should I say now?" _

_"Red hasn't said anything for a while...I wonder if something is wrong?" _

The two of them remain silent for about five minute or so until both of them decides to speak up at the same time.

"Uh Yellow..."

"Umm Red..."

Startled, both of them willingly gives the other party an option to speak first and once again they both decline at the same time. In the end, the two of them lets out a giggle at their amusing 'conversation'.

"Uhh, that outfit...looks good on you Yellow..." Red scratches his head nervously and adverts his gaze elsewhere out of embarassment.

"Ah..thank you..." Yellow cups her hand on her face, hoping Red didn't notice her face burning red.

Meanwhile, a looming shadow observes the two having their awkward conversation from a nearby tree. Clad in a dark blue winter coat with a white scarf complementing the coat, the girl looks on amusingly and starts talking to herself deviously with many passer bys giving her the weird looks.

"Come on... you've got to be more aggressive Yellow!"

"And what are you doing over here?"

"Shh, I'm enjoying this show...?Ah..." The girl slowly turns around to see Green's 'Not amused' face.

"Uhh, Green! You look great in that! Ahahaha...", Green wore the same outfit as last year when he went out with the gang; A dark green jacket and brown trousers. Green sighs at Blue's failed attempt trying to divert the conversation and grabs onto the collar of her coat.

"Come on, we're going over now." And so, Green heads toward Red and Yellow dragging Blue by the collar despite Blue whining like a little girl whose mother didn't buy her a toy at the local toy store.

The gang is finally assembled and that commences the start of the Christmas shopping. The reason for this outing was to buy a present for the upcoming Christmas party held at Blue's house. Of course, the others were also invited and were told to bring their own gifts for the gift exchange.

The shopping district is bustling with families and couples shopping for the festive season soon approaching. Most of the shops are lit up with pretty lights and showcases great offers and Christmas gifts for the young and old. The gang walks along the shops, engaging in idle chit chat about the party.

"Hmm... I wonder what should I get? What do you want for Christmas Green~?" Green looks away hoping to avoid the question but Blue just goes around in circle pestering him to no end.

"Ah Yellow what about you~? What are you going to get?" Blue switches her target to Yellow as Green lets out a sigh of relief. Yellow thinks for a while before shaking her head in response.

"I don't know...ahhh..!" Yellow suddenly stops in front of a store and has her eyes fixated at the contents of the shop. The other three looks on as Yellow slowly walks to the shop's window and squats down.

"Oh boy... she's in that mode again..." Blue sighs and walks over to Yellow who simply just squats there and pokes at the window. The other two continues to look on with confused expression as Blue goes over.

"Blue! Cute mices! And they're on discount!" Of course, the shop that they are in front of happens to be a pet shop and Yellow simply adores mices. Blue explains the case to the boys about how Yellow slips into this same cute mode on several occasions when they went shopping together.

"Therefore, I'm going to drag her away now to buy our own gifts, we don't want you boys peeking okay~? Let's meet up for dinner later on! Come on Yellow..!" This time, its Yellow who whines as Blue drags her off, leaving the two boys still trying process what has just happened.

"Our girls sure are weird..."

"Uh-huh, are you going to buy the mice for Yellow...?"

"I don't think a pet would be suitable for a present exchange Green..."

"Thats true..."

"..." Still clueless about what they are going to get, the boys decides to patronize the closest gift shop for ideas. The shop offers festive gifts of all sorts ranging from trinklets to plushies, definitely a hotspot for couples getting a gift for their loved ones. It didn't take long till something catches Green's eye as he gently lifts up the trinklet. It is a necklace with a cross and a blue gem embedded in its centre, simple yet classy.

"This would look good on someone with long hair..."

"You mean like Blue?"

"Yea...wait what? Why is it her?" Green eyes Red suspiciously thinking he might be in cahoots with Blue.

"Just saying..."

"Then what about you? What do you have in mind?" Green places the trinklets in his hand as both of them head to the counter. Red thinks for a while before heading to the back of the shop and comes back with a weird looking object in his hands which left Green at a lost for words.

"So what do you think?" Red cheerfully looks at the object an then back to Green, eagerly waiting for his reply.

"What the hell is that...?"

"Well... I can't really think of another gift other than this, though I think the person already has one..." Green looks at the object and then back to Red and ends it off with a face palm.

"Here, I recommend this ivory necklace for the gift exchange, you can buy that... thing as your own gift."

"Ah.. I guess." With that, the two boys got their gifts for the party without any problems... what about the girls?

**OOO**

"I think this will be fine~ Are you done Yellow?" Blue firmly grabs the red case in her hand as she walks over to where Yellow is. On the other side of town, the girls end up in a clothing shop after much debating.

"Blue... I can't decide, should I get a scarf or mittens?" Yellow points to the large rack of scarfs and with the mittens stack right next to it.

"Red has neither of those right..?~"

"Yeah...Ah! No that''s not what I meant..!" Yellow quickly tries to hide her intention but Blue catches on fast and hugs her from behind.

"Aww you cute little thing~ I'm sure Red will appreciate your effort! I'll recommend this pair of red mittens though."

"Blue! I-I'm not really..."

In the end, Yellow still wound up buying the red mittens much to Blue's amusement.

_I wonder if he will like it... hopefully he does..."_ Yellow takes the red mittens and snuggles it up to her face, thinking of the smiling face of the other party.

To be continued!

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: The Christmas Special shall now commence! The first two chapters will involve the PokeSpe gang preparing for the Christmas Party while the last two will be about the party itself. This is my Christmas gift to you readers! :) Hopefully I can finish this arc before Christmas ends, which also means I'll be updating daily till Christmas!<em>

_Question of the day: Do you prefer random high school moments(such as this chapter) or more dramatic scenes such as the last chapter or a mixture of both? _

_Feel free to comment! Hope you guys have a enjoyable Christmas season!_

_(Noname): Thank you! :)_

_Hafidz: I might include Kotone to pair up with Sliver~ I brought another person to the Commoner side fellow Commoner shipper! Wahaha _

_Pablo: Glad you liked it! That's what friends are for ya? :)_

_Pika09: Hype huh... I'll try to improve on that, thank you!_

_Breadstarz: Your Christmasssssssssss Special is here !_

_FireVulpix: Commoner always makes people feel good and thanks!_


	29. Christmas Special 2

Pokemon Special High School Edition!

_Christmas Edition!_

* * *

><p>Christmas signals the end of a year and welcomes the start of a brand new year with well-wishes and festive celebrations, one of the ways is through gift giving. Gifts can be in an assortment of forms; A Christmas dinner planned for your family, toys for the children or just the company of your loved ones to fill one's heart spiritually. The gifts can be handmade or bought from a local shop but what matters is that it comes from the heart. Speaking of the heart, someone had apparently made too much of it.<p>

"All right, I'm finally done!" Crystal places the last piece of heart shaped dough on the tray along side several others line up neatly in rows. After being invited to Blue's Christmas party last week, Crystal has been putting quite a bit of thought into it since she and Diamond had volunteered to be the ones in charge of the food. Today, Crystal finally finds the time to settle down and prepare her own Christmas gift for the party which she only thought of after numerous visits to the shopping district without any success.

An hour has passed since Crystal don the white apron and got to work on her gift. After much contemplating, Crystal ends up baking her own cookies since she has all the ingredients prepared before hand at home. Everything seems to be going well but just as Crystal prepares to slot the tray of dough into the oven, a sudden realization of its shape strikes her.

_"Wait...isn't heart shaped cookies a bit..conspicuous? It feels like I'm giving it as a gesture of interest..."_ Crystal picks up one of the dough and slowly examines it. It didn't take long for the image of Gold to surface in Crystal's mind resulting in absolute denial and severe involuntary reddening of her face.

_I-It's not like I'm doing this for him..!" _

Just then, like as though its Arceus's will, Crystal's cellphone starts vibrating and guess who's on the other side. Crystal hastily puts down her mittens and answers the phone.

"Ah hello? Crystal speaking."

''Ah Crys, about the gift exchange..." Gold voice resonates through the reciever which made Crystal's heart skip a beat and so did the conversation which is going to be short-lived.

"I said I'm not doing this just for you okay?" With that, Crystal cancels the call and starts baking star shaped cookies instead though she still finishes baking the heart shaped ones and stores them nicely in a small tin.

**OOO**

"Hey hello? Crys! Dang she flipped out on me..." Gold stuffs the phone back into his pockets with Sliver casually walking on his left and Pearl on his right. Today, Gold and Sliver had initially arranged to meet up for their Christmas shopping but coincidentally they met Pearl as they were browsing through the shops.

"You always piss her off in some way or another, physically or mentally." Sliver slips in his own remark coupled with a sigh.

"What? I don't remember doing anything to piss her off... Oh hold up, a message from Janice." Gold goes back to tapping on his cell phone.

"Why do I even bother..." Sliver tucks at his scarf, securing it firmly around his neck.

"Ah ha ha... Anyway Gold, what did Crystal say?" Pearl, the sensible one, shifts back the to the topic at hand before they digress any further. Apparently, Gold had called Crystal to enquire the system of the gift exchange but they couldn't get an answer before she hung up on Gold. Blue is the one who plans the activities for the party but she hasn't give any details on it at all.

"She yelled some random things at me and then hung up. Man..." The three of them sigh in unison as they walk down the rows of stores. After a few minutes of walking, they end up in the local park so instead of wasting more time wandering around, they decide to sit on one of the benches to brainstorm for ideas.

"Well, I do know what to get for the girls though; Accessories and maybe clothing but what about the boys...?" Sliver and Pearl nods in agreement and proceeds to brainstorm on gifts for the boys.

"What would you guys like to recieve then?" Without a doubt, Pearl had asked the most logical question in this situation which made the other two think real hard.

"Nothing really comes up to mind, frankly speaking, I would really prefer recieving anything from the female side."

"Sexist..." Sliver mumbles under his breath but Gold could clearly hear it especially when things concern him.

"What? That's not sexist! My love for the female gender just happens to outweigh the male side! Anyway, I've got an idea, lets just think of one person in the group that you want to give a gift to, that should work!" The other two raises no questionable objections to Gold's idea so they put on their thinking caps and got to work. Within minutes, Gold and Sliver have got a general idea in their minds, on the other hand, Pearl is still hard at work trying to cook up a gift.

_A bracelet might be good but she might have an abundance of it already... heck she might even have an abundance of everything I could think of..._

Pearl is on the verge of pulling his hair out even though he's wearing a green knitted cap and seeing his predicament, Sliver decides to lend a hand to our poor chap.

"Pearl, it's not the type of gift that matters, its the heart and sincerity that counts..."

"Yes Pearl, the maiden's heart is very fragile, you must handle it with care~" Gold adds in his own comment which actually makes sense but doesn't amuse Sliver.

"That's not what I meant. You're hopeless. "

"Ah.. I think I got it!" Pearl suddenly springs up from his seat as he thought of the perfect gift for the gift exchange alarming the other two beside him.

"The perfect gift from my heart, thank you both, I'll be going ahead first! See you guys at the party!" With that, Pearl zooms off from the park, leaving the other two no time to react. By the time they realize what had happened, Pearl is already out of sight.

_This will definitely be my best gift to anyone though it'll be the best if Platina got it... _Keeping that thought in mind, Pearl zooms out towards the destination in mind. Gold and Sliver decides to move out since they already have something in mind.

"So... Sliver, where are you going to buy your gift?"

"Not telling."

"Oh come on, don't be stingy...! I could give you an advice or two."

"Don't follow me, you're annoying."

**OOO**

"Mistress Platinum, do you need any help in your task?" Maria inquires politely as she steps into her mistress bedroom.

"Its okay, I'll do this by myself." Platinum returns back to her work as the maid excuses herself out of the room. It is the festive season yet Platinum is still cooped up in her room, what coudl she be up to? Well, Platinum had also volunteered to be part of the organizing committee of Blue's party in which her role is to prepare decorations for the balcony while Blue handles the Christmas tree itself.

_I'm really glad I could be with everyone during the holidays, especially after all that they've done for me for the past month, its my chance to show my appreciation. _Platinum hums her favorite tune as she continues cutting out angel and star shapes from bits of coloured paper and string that up in a row. As she is doing so, Platinum glances over to a nicely wrapped box with a cute red bow on it right next to her desk.

_Yup, this is going to be a wonderful Christmas._

Meanwhile, right outside the door, Maria and her master is eavesdropping through Platinum's door. "Oh god, she's grown to be so lively...!" The both of them are bawling their eyes out with tears of joy as they continue to eavesdrop on Platinum.

**OOO**

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, someone is tearing their skull apart thinking about Christmas. Throughout the entire afternoon, Diamond has been reading up from fashion magazines and books, hoping an idea would spring up from there but so far luck hasn't been in his favor and never will, girls are complicated creatures after all.

After four to five hours of tedious 'research', Diamond finally gives up and slumps back onto bed. _Selecting a gift is so tiring...I'll catch some shut eyes first..._

But just as Diamond closes his eyes and starts drifting off to sleep, images of Platinum starts flashing past his mind, forcing him to stay awake. Diamond sits up on his bed and ponders for a while. _No, I can't go to sleep just like this... I must perservere on for Platina! I...must do it! I...can do it! _

Diamond clenches his fist tightly and pumps it into the air, shouting his monotonous cheer. He then proceeds to slipping on his slippers and head downstairs. _I'll do it after i get some snacks first... _The holiday mood sure makes one lazy as hell.

**OOO**

"I-I must ...do this...! Just a few more costumes to go...!" With his strained hands, the perfectionist continues his ardous task of sewing. Ruby has been on this task ever since Blue told him she needed costumes for the party. His work is starting to show progress after a few days as he had a few costumes completed already.

"Now... why would Blue need all these fabulous costumes anyway..? No matter, they must be beautiful!" Wearing his nifty goggles, Ruby slips the needle in and out smoothly like a real professional. Just then, his cell-phone begins to ring but Ruby is so focused, he couldn't be bothered to answer it. It keeps on ringing while Ruby keeps on sewing.

Half an hour later, Ruby hears thunderous footsteps stomping up his stairs which is followed by his door slowly creaking open, as a familiar face peers into the room. "Ruby...What are you doing...?"

"Ah.. Sapphire. That's my line, what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing all alone in your room and sewing female clothings?" Sapphire opens the door wide and steps in pointing her finger accusingly at Ruby. Normally it will be weird if you caught a boy doing the exact same thing, but then again, Ruby belongs to the drama club and is in charge of the costumes so it isn't strange to find him sewing clothing at a corner of the room.

"Then what's with all these female clothings...? Are you interested in cross-dressing?" Sapphire looks taken aback but Ruby just sighs and place down his sewing needle.

"Blue told me to make a few costumes for the Christmas party okay? Now if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do." Ruby picks up the needle and resumes his work while Sapphire hops over and sits next to him showing some interest to his work. She then proceeds to poking Ruby annoyingly to grab his attention.

"Hey, Ruby, teach me how to sew!"

Ruby sighs and puts down the costume, "Why would you want to learn to sew?"

Sapphire fidgets around her seat before she reluctantly answers Ruby's question. "W-Well, they say it makes women more feminine... okay? Now let me try it!"

"Hold your horses Sapphire. I'll teach you after I finish the costumes so you'll have to come back another day." Sapphire begins pouting for the next few minutes until Ruby finally gives in.

"I'm so not going to get this done on time..."

And so, everyone seems to be readying themselves for the party nicely. After a duration of a few but short days, the day of the party finally begins on the Eve of Christmas.

To be continued!

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Wahaha, not much Franticshipping here but rest assure, it'll come with a bang! I'm going to assume the reviews represent the majority so...I guess I'll have both in my story from now and the party will finally commence tomorrow! Not much to say though... Merry Christmas Eve?Just realize everyone will be away during Christmas... gotta start rushing! <em>

_By the way, if anyone was wondering, CommonerShipping is officially canon due to it having the highest votes for my previous poll. So... expect lots of hints!_

_Question of the day: Love triangles in this story, interested and with whom?_

* * *

><p><em>FireVulpix: I'll do my best! It kinda reminds me of when I first started this story, I updated everyday till somewhere in the middle, no wonder my story was below average haha.<em>

_pika09: I've got to say, I support OldRival. That is all :)_

_Smexy Person: I know right... they are a lot easier to write too oops _

_Breadstarz: True that and thank you! _

_Hafidz: I guess drama is fine once in a while~ I'll try to improve on that aspect though. _

_Redbattler: Learned something new today and YES! specialshipping is the bomb! I mean happy bomb!:)_


	30. Christmas Special 3

Pokemon Special High School Edition!

_Christmas Edition!_

* * *

><p>The day of the party has finally arrive on Christmas itself and the preparations have gone underway for Blue's organisation committee. Diamond and Crystal had arrived early at noon to prepare the refreshments for the party in the kitchen followed by Green and Platinum who arrived a bit later on to help with the decorations of the balcony. Ruby was the last to arrive with a large cardboard container with all the costumes in it, apparently, he needs to put on some of the final touches on the dresses so he arrived earlier than needed.<p>

"All right..! This should do it!" Blue takes a step back and examines the inanimate object that she has been working on for the past few days. The Christmas tree, standing 1.5 metres in height excluding the star, is fully adorned with a variety of decorations such as tinsel and garland. Blue puffs her chest proudly at her masterpiece with her hands by the hips.

"And now... for the finishing touch~!" Just as Blue reaches out for the Christmas star placed on the table next to her, she sees an outstretched hand with the star heading towards to top of the Christmas tree. In the next instant, the star sits comfortably on the top of the Christmas tree much to Blue's horror. She turns around andd meets eye to eye with the culprit who looks rather bored.

"You..! Green!" Blue points an accusing finger towards him yet Green still looks as bored.

"I demand an apology now!" Blue folds her arms and pouts.

"...But I helped you. Why should I be the one apologizing?" Green's face has the word 'confuse' written all over it.

"I don't care~! Apologize now!" Blue turns her back away from Green and awaits the apology that Green totally didn't deserve.

"What are you, a ten year old?"

**OOO**

While the bickering couple are hanging out at the balcony, lets take a look at what's happening in the kitchen.

"Hmm, Dia, what else do I need to add into the muffin? I've got tabasco, mayonnaise, chocolate chips and ketchup covered." Platinum turns to her side where Diamond has his mouth agape throughout the whole time watching Platinum adding in the ingredients.

"Ah... Platinum, those things aren't suppose to- " Crystal hesitantly points out the inappropriate ingredients but is cut off half way by Diamond interrupting her line.

"I-It will be enough! Everything is okay! Go right ahead!" Diamond gives Platinum a thumbs up before getting drag to a corner of the kitchen by Crystal.

"Are you crazy? Someone is going to die from eating that!" Crystal hisses at Diamond who is currently deep in thought. After a minute of thinking, the both of them looks back at Platinum whom is happily adding all sorts of weird ingredients in the dough with their faces turning blue just from looking at it.

"I-Its... all right, if worse comes to worse, I'll eat it..." Diamond clenches his fist and starts saying his silent prayers.

_"Well, we could just stop her now... someone is going to suffer tonight...", _Crystal sighs and goes back to her cooking.

**OOO**

"Hello...? Is anyone home?" The door creaks open as Yellow gently pushes against it. The hour of the part is just around the corner, so Yellow decides to pay a visit to Red's place first to see if he's ready yet. Apparently, no one answered when Yellow rang the doorbell so she decides to use the key hidden under Red's flower pot which hasn't change since way back when they were young.

"I wonder if Red's still in his bedroom...?" Leaving her boots at the entrance, Yellow makes her way up the wooden staircase leading up to Red's bedroom with her heart thumping madly as she ascends further up the stairs.

_It's been a while since I went up to Red's bedroom..._ The door to Red's bedroom opens up slowly and Yellow could visibly see Red on his bed as she peers into the room. Surprisingly, Red's room is pretty neat and tidy, his trophies nicely displayed on his built in shelves, books neatly arranged on the shelves according to height and a tidy working desk.

"Ah, Red...! You'll catch a cold if you sleep without your covers... wait, you're not even suppose to be sleeping now...!" After a few minutes of violent shaking, Yellow manages to wake the sleeping lion even though he's pretty much still groaning.

"...Ah, Yellow. What're you doing here?" Red scratches his head and turns to look at the window which by now is glowing bright orange due to the setting sun over the horizon. That is also when Red realizes he had overslept and scampers towards the bathroom, politely sending Yellow downstairs to meet him after he's done preparing. It didn't take long though since Red just puts on his standard winter dress code and the two of them are soon on their way to Blue's apartment which is just a ten minute walk from Red's house.

On the way, Yellow notices Red carrying a plastic holder with a rather big sized gift box wrapped nicely with polka dots wrapping paper in it.

"Erm.. Red, so thats the gift you're using for the gift exchange?" Yellow points to the large gift box curiously.

"Hmm this? Ah no, that's not for the gift exchange. My gift is right over here..." Red tucks his hand into one of the pockets of his jacket and pulls out a small rectangular gift box.

"I think it was a necklace of some sort..." Red scratches his head as he tries to remember the day where he bought the gift under Green's recommendation.

_"Then what's that large gift box for..?Anyway, so this is Red's gift box... I wonder if i'll look good in that necklace..." _Yellows face starts to burn bright red just at the thought of Red putting on the necklace for her but decides to shrug it off.

"What about you Yellow? Whats your gift?"

"Eh mine? I'm not telling~" Yellow makes a light skip ahead of Red, hugging the gift box close to her chest.

"Aww come on, no hints?"

"Nope, you'll just have to find it out yourself." Yellow turns aroudn and makes a huge wide grin before skipping further ahead in front of Red, forcing him to catch up to her.

**OOO**

The designated time for the party has finally arrived! By now, most of the decorations are up and the tables are packed with refreshments and snacks waiting to be feast upon, well except those muffins that Platinum made which are indistinguishable from the rest so that plates has a 'Grab at your own risk' sign next to it.

Since they are here first, the committee can start on sampling the food to see if its edible. Just as they proceed to the table, they spot that ominous sign next to those muffins and turns to look at Diamond and Crystal whom conveniently avert their eyes away from the group. In the end, they decide to wait for everyone to be present before they start on the muffins.

"Come to think of it, Ruby, what have you been doing for the past few hours here..?" Green bites into a piece of sausage while the two of them chat in a corner.

"It was hell but they are finally complete! My beautiful costumes!" Ruby spreads his arms wide open either expecting a hug or just flaunting his sprained fingers whichlooks quite swollen.

"Huh..." Green chews on another piece of sausage as Ruby rambles on about his costumes.

"...Still, why would Blue need all those costumes? A costume party maybe?"

"Knowing her, she's probably planning something ridiculous again." Once again, Green devours his sausage as they join up with the rest of the committee, awaiting the arrival of the others.

**OOO**

By the time everyone are finally assembled at the balcony, the sun had already set and the sky had darkened with a few hints of snow tonight due to the accumulation of clouds in the sky covering shades of moonlight.

The balcony is actually quite spacious, capable of holding up to at least 15 people at once with extra moving space, including the default table.

"Ahem! Since everyone is finally here, I'll formally start this party!" Blue speaks into the microphone at hand amidst all the chatters to get everyone's attention. The gang turns towards Blue, awaiting her opening speech as their jaws slowly drops after Blue presents herself in an extremely elegant sea-blue dress revealing her voluptuous curves and her hair neatly bundled up behind her head.

"Sexy as hell!" Gold gives her a thumbs up and shortly recieves the death glare from Crystal right behind him causing him to break out in cold sweat.

"Ah I better turn the volume of this down a notch... okay! Anyway, Welcome everyone to my Christmas party! I hope the food has been palatable and let us proceed to the first main event of tonight's party. I would need a volunteer to help me, anyone?"

"ME!" Gold eagerly raises his hand and of course no one else wants that position.

"All right then! Come over here Gold, I'll give you the instruction to this 'game' ~ "

"Yes madam!" Gold swoons over to Blue like honey attracting bees. Gold's expression seems be of glee and happiness the longer the conversation continue on which usually bodes poorly for the girls in Crystal's book.

The conversation ends after a few seconds later as the duo turns to face the group smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh man..." Crystal looks disgustingly at Gold while Green face palms.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Let the Christmas Changefest begin!"

To be continued!

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: First off, one day chapters are so freaking stressful to write and Merry Christmas! Hopefully I didn't disappoint you guys with this 2 a.m work. No more QOTD since it gets annoying and I got what I wanted from you guys. Stay tune for the Changefest tomorrow if you like fairytale endings! <em>

_Since its already the 30th chapter, I'll put this here; You guys sure have the balls to endure 30 chapters of random nonsence haha._

* * *

><p><em>pika09: Those Haughty moments aren't for nought, I'm planning to use them to their full extent, it'll be so epic. <em>

_breadstarz: Next chapter, you'll see it, it'll blow your mind! _

_Kawaii Chan: Thank you! The characters love you too._

_Hafidz: Noted! Will try to implement that._

_Pablo: Guess where I got that idea of an obesession of mice from? :)_

_SnowFlake: As usual, your reviews are really awesome! Thanks!And I must apologize to you an another reviewer for pointing that out, I keep on slipping up... argh!_


	31. Christmas Special 4

Pokemon Special High School Edition!

_Christmas Edition!_

* * *

><p>"Huh...?" Thats the natural reaction everyone gave when Blue announces her grand plan for today's Christmas party.<p>

"Anyway, can the girls please follow my lead into the house while Gold take the boys to the rooftop." Blue hands over her microphone to Gold as she proceeds to leading the girls into the apartment.

"What in the world is she planning again...?" Green reaches for one of the muffins on the plate but drops it as soon as he notices a strange deathly aura emitting from its surface. _Ah, better don't touch that..._

"Gold, what are we actually doing right now?" Ruby raises his hand and poses his question to Blue's temporary partner in crime.

"That's a good question Ruby, in the name of Aphrodite, tonight, love will blossom for us all my fellow brothers!" Gold takes up a posture as though he's worshipping some sort of Arceus above them. A moment of silence ensues as everyone stares at him, so to not further embarass himself, Gold proceeds to explain the event itself.

"Ahem! This changefest will be a dance party with a little twist, we'll just have to wait and see!"

"So that's what the costumes are used for..." Ruby goes over to grab a muffin but stops promptly he sees mustard oozing out from one of them. _What the hell is that...?_

"And so, we will need to do a bit of changing ourselves while the girls are preparing their costumes, I can't wai- I mean, lets get moving guys!"

"_His inner thoughts are leaking out..." _is pretty much what's on everyone's mind aside from their mental images of the girls wearing a variety of costumes. Following Gold's lead, the boys make their way to another section of the apartment.

**OOO**

Meanwhile, in Blue's room, the explanation has gone underway for the girls and Silver about Changefest. After the brief explanation, the girls could still hardly comprehend the upcoming event.

"Wait Blue, we're wearing these outfits to dance?" Crystal points at the laid out costumes on the bed.

"Mmhm, for tonight, you girls will have the chance to be the queens of the ballroom~" Blue nods her head in approval of her grandiose plan. Everyone glances at one another and then back to the costumes.

"Wow, Ruby really put in a lot of effort into these..." Sapphire picks up one of the frilly dresses she seen Ruby sewing the other day.

"Don't you all just stand there, go ahead and put them on, and Silver, you're coming with me~!", forcefully dragging Silver by his collar, the duo leaves the room to make space for the girls to get dress. For a few good minutes afterwards, the four girls stand around, contemplating about whether they would want to carry this out.

_"Dancing with Gold... wait, what am I thinking? Who the hell wants to dance with him! But the dresses look cute though..."_The more Crystal pictures the image of Gold and herself dancing with fancy looking clothes on, the harder she starts kicking the wall in front of her till a slight crack shows up.

_"Its my chance! I'll show Ruby I can be a proper lady too once I figure out how to wear that complicated looking dress..." _Sapphire thoroughly examines a few of them, racking her brains on their design layout.

_"My first dance party with my friends. It seems those dancing techniques I've acquired from attending past parties with my father is going to be useful after all."_ Platinum picks her chosen dress and proceed to the bathroom to start changing.

_"A dance with red..."_, the switch is flipped and Yellow's imagination goes wild for the next few minutes or so.

Outside the room, Silver's blood curdling scream echoes throughout the apartment followed by Blue's maniacal laughter.

**OOO**

Meanwhile, the boys have already finished their preparations and are standing by on the rooftop of Blue's apartment. The clouds are starting to accumulate with the moonlight barely peeking through and illuminating only half of the dance ground.

"Do we really have to wear this..?" Green looks down at his suit which he was forced to wear a while ago. All the other boys have worn the black suits with notched lapels and single breasted jackets, all courtesy from the closet down at the master room.

"Actually, why in the world are there multiples of the same suit in that closet?" Pearl rages on about the absurdity of that fact but is casually dismissed by Gold.

"Never mind that Pearl, we've got a more important matter at hand, everyone crowd around." Gold alerts the others for his important announcement.

"Here's the next part of the Changefest, each of you pick a different number from one to six." The numbers are decided swiftly with Ruby being one, followed by Diamond,Pearl, Green, Gold and finally Red in the ascending ranking.

"Whats this number for...?"

"Good question Ruby, you'll find out when Blue comes up with the rest of the girls, oh god the anticipation is killing me!" Gold hops around like a mad lunatic amongst the confused souls.

Just then, the door leading to the rooftop starts to creak open as Blue steps through with a Casssette player in hand, those really old kinds from the seventies.

"Sorry for the wait guys! Your princesses have arrived!", swinging the door right open, the girls steps in much to the growing anticipation of the guys, though it may be a bit too much for them to handle.

Under the shimmering moonlight cast upon the rooftop, the girls takes their entrance in an elegant fashion. With each step they take onto the rooftop, the lower the jaws of they boys hangs. Even the rowdy Gold starts to settle down to take in the beauty presented before him.

To be continued...

_Author's note: First things first, how was it? Frankly speaking I wasn't too keen on uploading this since I didn't like the way this is going but lets see what you guys have to say. Not much to say though, Changefest is actually a dance party. Now...Curse my writer's block!_

* * *

><p><em>Redbattler: Everyone loves cross-dressing Silver, there's no gay and nope I'm not british, just doing it on purpose. :)<em>

_pika09: Not exactly tomorrow but... it still came, so tempted to write about a story called "The origins of the killer muffin" _

_Breadstarz: Thank you, grenades are an understatement to Platinum's muffins though._

_Hafidz: Everyone wishes for Diamond to suffer... thats mean. xD_

_Smexy: Can't be helped, the work must be done!_

_FireVulpix: That will be ideal but I need to improve my writing skills to go further, I dunno, only time will tell. _


	32. Christmas Special 5

Pokemon Special High School Edition!

_Christmas Edition!_

* * *

><p>Under the glistering moonlight, the stars of the night takes centre stage on the rooftop awaiting their twilight dance.<p>

"Hoho, are you impressed by what you see, boys?" Blue places the stereo player on the stone ledge and sits back, thoroughly enjoying every moment of the boys awe stricken expressions.

This awkward silence went on for about a minute or so with both sides not moving an inch nor speaking a word until Gold initiates his first move towards the girls. With his hand outstretched and in a kneeing position, Gold begins serenading to the lovely ladies.

"Oh thank the heavens as it as bestow us with such lovely ladies and their seductive dresses are oh so delicious~" , right after that sentence, Gold finds himself flying sideways by an all too familiar kick to the ribs and landing face first on the concrete floor.

"Shut up you pervert! Don't you have anything better to say?"

Gold picks himself up, straightens his jacket at lightning fast speed as though he's gotten used to it and walks toward Crystal, raising an internal alarm in her head of the approaching pervert. In a gentlemanly fashion, Gold takes Crystal by her hands and gently lay his lips upon it much to everyone's surprise. Blood starts to rush into Crystal's face turning it bright red as Gold looks up to face her.

"You're really beautiful today.", it was almost a fairytale scenario for the audience present but all good things must come to an end, in this case an abrupt one as Crystal's embarassement reaches critical levels, grabbing Gold by jacket, Crystal unleashes a fury of slaps across his face. Indeed, with her dark blue hair straighten out to shoulder length and a yellow hairband atop her head, Crystal comes off as a more appealing lady in her light blue shirt dress. The rest looks on at the couple, some in amazement while others with sympathy. By the time Gold is release from Crystal's hand, he slumps to the ground lifelessly.

**OOO**

Platinum walks over to the Sinnoh duo and does a little curtsey before putting on her gentlest smile to the duo, making their heart skip a beat. The lovely Platinum has on a indigo sheath dress and her hair bundled up neatly behind her with a black hair stick which was really different from the usual school uniform the duo have always seen her in. She is truly a lady.

"So? How do I look?" Platinum does a twirl as the boys contineu to admire this piece of beautful art before them.

"You... look beautiful Platina! Right Dia...?" Pearl nudges his friend next to him but Diamond seems to have been blown away by Platinum's sudden change as he stays frozen on the spot. Seeing this, Pearl stomps Diamond on the foot, forcing a scream out of him, startling Platinum in the process.

"Dia?"

_"Psst, this is the time to praise her, don't lose this chance you idiot!" _, Pearl whispers to Diamond who has regained his senses.

"Uh.. you look...pretty." Diamond could barely spout out that one sentence due to his anxiety but Platinum doesn't seem to mind as she gladly accept his compliment with another curtsey.

**OOO**

"That dress actually looks pretty good on you Sapphire.", Ruby closely examines Sapphire much to her discomfort as she barks back at sporty Sapphire has transformed into an endearing lady in her turquoise sun dress decorated with floral patterns.

"Ha! How about that? I can be feminine to if I try! Bleh!" Sapphire sticks her tongue out at Ruby and got on his challenging spirit somehow.

"Okay, then lets see if you can dance as well as you dress up~"

"That's not fair Ruby! You know I can't dance at all!" Sapphire starts to flare up but soon calms down when Ruby said it was just a joke.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you nice and slowly if I get the chance to." Ruby winks, making the poor maiden blush slightly.

**OOO**

"Go on. Say something." Green pushes Red directly in front of Yellow as she looks down shyly, awaiting his response. Yellow with her white maxi dress with her usual pony tail amplifies the innocence she always was.

"Uh..." Red wreck his brains hard trying to think of something on the spot but his brain doesn't seem to be thinking straight. Noticing Red struggling to say something, Yellow decides to not force Red any further.

"Its okay Red, you don't need to say anything.", Yellow forces a weak smile which really made Red's heart ache until he finally forces himself to say it, out loud.

"You look beautiful!", everyone probably could hear Red's proclamation as they all went into snickering mode while the couple blushes insanely red.

**OOO**

"All right, if no one else have anything to say, I shall introduce our special guest tonight!" Blue wals over to the rooftop door and drags out a familiar person that was missing right from the get go. This relevation makes endless jaws drop as he shyly clings onto the end of the pink dress which only reaches up to his thigh.

Gold somehow manages to get up and walks up to Ruby who looks as confused as everyone else. "Good job...!" Gold gives a glorious thumbs up to the creator of that dress to which Ruby hesitantly accepts.

"Blue...! Why the hell am I wearing this?" Silver shifts around nervously, greatly affected by all the stares he is recieving for the past minute.

"Because of this...! Since everyone is assembled, I shall now announce the numbers of each lady and their respective male pair shall be the dance partner!"

"Eh?", of course, it was their first time hearing about that rule which dashes everyone's hope of selecting their own partner. Knowing this, Blue uncovers the real part of her plan.

**OOO**

"Of course there's another way, if everyone already have their own partner, we can do it that way instead... anyone?" Once again, Gold is the first to make his declaration to dance with all the girls but was soon shut down by Crystal with a punch as she drags him by his collar to take their position.

"I'm taking this idiot, I don't want him harassing others! I-Its not like I want to dance with him!"

Next to move is Ruby who self proclaims he wants to dance with Sapphire which led to never ending cheers and whistling as he delicately grasp Sapphire's hand.

"Eh? Ruby?" Sapphire ends up looking really flustered by Ruby's action.

"Don't worry, I say I'll teach you right?", with his gentle smile, Ruby coaxes Sapphire into dancing together with almost no objections.

**OOO**

"Dia, take care of Platina for me would ya? I'll take the other 'girl'."

"W-What? Why Pearl?" Diamond tries to hold back but Pearl shurgs him off with a wave of the hand.

"Its your responsibility tonight, not mine. Okay?" Pearl walks up to Silver who starts to edge away from him slowly with each step Pearl takes until they are on a full scale game of tag.

_Really.. What am I doing...?_

"Dia...?" Platinum looks on worringly at Diamond who is trying to sort out the words and feelings in his head until she suddenly takes him by the hand and drag him off for the dance.

"Come on Dia, let's dance~!", unable to refuse, Diamond could only go with the flow of this bubbly girl as they begin their dance.

**OOO**

"Don't you have anybody to ask Green?" Blue buzzes around Green who just refuses to look her way.

"No I don't." Green still doesn't look like he is going to budge so Blue decides to go on the offense instead.

"What a coincidence, since I don't have a partner either, I'm taking you, by force. Red, Yellow, enjoy yourselves okay?~",Blue drags Green off to their own spot, leaving the last two left to resolve their own issues.

Everyone has already found their partner and started dancing, leaving Red and Yellow no chocie but to pair up with each other.

"So.. would you like to dance, Yellow?" Red offers his hand to Yellow whom gladly accepts without any questions ask, only their smiles did the work for them. Tonight, even without the music to add to the ambience of the dances, everyone is definitely having the time of their lives; either dancing with the person they loved or just having fun.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: I apologize for dragging on for one more chapter, but the good stuff shouldn't be rushed :) Look forward to the last chapter of the Christmas arc... tomorrow, definitely tomorrow. On a side note, I just realized the female characters have hair color corresponding to their personalities. Interesting...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Monkeyclerk: Trust me, a female's beauty work as effectively as a police stun gun or tranquilizer.<em>

_Hafidz: I think I'll post my email specifically for FF after I finish this arc tomorrow, so you can check it out later on. Kotone/Lyra sounds really promising now.. _

_Pablo: Close, though I was really actually thinking about Pikachu, ya know, mouse type. Sausages...for the win._

_Luckytigger: As above, I might consider that. :)_

_5th dimension: Nope not randomized anymore, and that is really interesting though I dont understand why either._

_Breadstarz: True that, that was what I had in mind._

_FireVulpix: Group photo might sound like a better idea :)_


	33. Christmas Special Finale

Pokemon Special High School Edition!

_Christmas Edition!_

* * *

><p>The twilight dance has finally began for our lovely ladies and gentlemen, each immerse in their own world alongside their partner whom they had faithfully chosen for the night. With both their hearts and hands joined for the final dance of the night, their rhythms and footwork starts to match and soon they are finally starting the dance of their lifetime.<p>

"Uh.. Silver, you don't look too happy...", Pearl nervously look Silver in the eye in return for an intimidating glare from him.

"I'm cross-dressing, dancing with a guy and Blue is over there with Green, what do you expect?", overflowing with obvious resentment towards the current situation, Silver snaps at the innocent Pearl who doesn't really have a say in this situation as he tries to avoid Silver's glare while they are still holding hands and hips.

"On a side note, I'm sure you have someone else you could have danced with... why?", Silver decides to bring in a conversation topic since it'll be really awkward for two guys dancing in silence, staring lovingly into each others eyes.

"Well, Platina already has Dia as her partner and it would be funny to see Dia screw up...", Pearl tries to laugh it off but it was so shallow that it almost seems forced.

"I don't know what's you deal's with Platinum, but you're being a coward. The worst possible thing a person could do to him or herself is giving up before they even try. I despise this type of people." ,Pearl is taken aback by Silver's sudden confrontation which made him think back to the promise he made on that very day he confronted his father.

_I'll move on with my friends to pursue my own dreams_

"I'm guessing you already have the answer in your head.", Silver sighs and continue dancing smoothly to their rhythm.

_"Silver is right...I am a coward but, not anymore, I'm a man and I'll pursue my dreams till the end!"_, with a smile, Pearl thank Silver who is doing a small twirl using their hands as a pivot.

"Silver... you are getting used to your female role aren't you...?"

"Hell no! That...did not happen."

**OOO**

"Dia, you have to properly secure your hand around my waist, other wise it'll ruin the dance." , Platinum lectures the poor Diamond on dancing etiquette while he tries to stay focus.

"Ah okay, I'll try to hold on...", Diamond slowly inches his fingers towards the Platinum's waist, trying his best to keep a stable mind.

_"Okay... I just got to touch her waist.. calm down Dia, its just her waist..." _

All of a sudden, his anxiety gets the better of him as he accidentally pokes Platinum's waist, resulting in a cute shriek escaping from her. Platinum regains her composure the next moment, as Dia ponders about his new discovery.

_"So cute..."_

Succumbing to his curiosity, Diamond pokes her sides once again, letting out another soft shriek followed by Platinum's annoyed face.

"Dia...I'm going to get angry if you do that again..."

"S-Sorry! I got too carried away..." , Diamond immediately tries to withdraw his hand but Platinum manages to catch it in his retreat, forcing it back down to her waist.

"Now it is fair~", sealing the deal with a smile, Diamond is forced to leave his hand without any rebuttal from his side, catching him by surprise.

**OOO**

"Ugh... this is so hard!", Sapphire struggles to keep up with Ruby's footwork with Ruby snickering at her the whole time.

"Hey cut it out! You said you would teach me...!", Sapphire yells at Ruby who apologizes soon after laughing at her clumsy footwork.

"I already taught you the basics, its not my fault you keep screwing it up.", Ruby proceeds to another round of laughter until Sapphire shuts him up with a stomp to the foot.

"Ouch! Hey! Didn't you say you want to become more feminine? That wasn't very feminine of you... oh hey watch it!" , Ruby swiftly dodges the incoming blows to his foot, forgetting that they are still holding hands which almost made Sapphire fall but prince charming manages to break the fall with a swift catch.

"You idiot...! That was dangerous!", Ruby reprimands the fallen maiden but soon notices that their face are just a few inches away from each other. Sapphire starts to fluster and before Ruby could even react, he recieves a head butt knocking him backwards.

"What the hell was that for Sapphire?", a small red mark starts to appear on Ruby's forehead caused by the impact while Sapphire remains completely unscathed but instead, her face is bright red.

"Y-You..! What do you think you're doing you pervert...?"

"What? I helped you and I'm a pervert?" The bickering session between the couple rages on, completely ignoring the purpose of this dance party.

**OOO**

"Hmm..." , Blue stares intently at Green who returns the favor with his expressionless face though they are completely in rhythm with each other.

"What?"

"I don't hear any compliments from you even though I'm all dressed up for this occasion... are you perhaps...?", Blue eyes the poor fellow suspiciously as he tries to avert eye contact with her.

"No.", a short and simple answer from Green tempts Blue to continue pestering him for an answer.

"Really nothing to say about my dress up today or even this dance?", Blue uses her ultimate puppy eyes which is super effective against most men. _Yes come on, I know you can't resist this Green._

"You...look really beautiful today..." , the comment made Blue smile shyly for a brief moment until Green purposely finishes his sentence.

"And so does everyone else."

"Green! You can't toy with a lady's pure heart like that!" , Blue makes an exaggerated shock expression along with that statement filled with lies.

"Annoying woman..."

**OOO**

"Crys, your kicks really hurts...", still aching from the pain Crystal inflicted onto him a few moments ago, its a wonder he is still dancing right now.

"Hmph, you deserved it...! You're always like this...!" , Crystal starts to ramble on about Gold's perverse nature until Gold suddenly pulls Crystal towards him without warning.

"Wha-? What are you doing Gold?" , Crystal frantically tries to push him away but Gold refuses to let go no matter how much Crystal struggles.

"But... you are really dazzling tonight Crys.", without even batting an eyelid, Gold looks right into Crystal's eyes, resulting in blood gushing into her face.

"You say that to every girl you meet don't you?"

"Yes." , right after that statement, an uppercut to the chin sends Gold soaring upwards and landing on the concrete floor in a pulp.

"Die you idiot!"

**OOO**

For the last few minutes, neither of them spoke a single word as they continue to waltz around, coordinating with the other's footsteps and rhythm.

_"Crap... what should I be saying...? This feels really awkward for some awkward for some reason..." _, conversation topics starts racing through Red's mind but before he can think of one, Yellow begins to speak first.

"Red... I had a lot of fun this Christmas, spending it with everyone really makes it feel more meaningful but...", Yellow nervously fidgets around, trying hard to say out the words she have always bottled up deep in her heart.

_If I say it now... what will happen to the both of us..? Am I making the right decision?_

"Hey guys! Its starting to snow!", suddenly, the Hoenn duo's yells alerts the gang as they all turn their heads up into the cloudy skies. The moonlight reflects off the tiny snowflakes falling down from the skies making it seems like tiny light orbs falling down from the heavens above. Needless to say, everyone was mesmerized by the descending light orbs and thus the dance party finally comes to an end... well not until the last segment of this Christmas party.

"All right guys~! Lets head back down to the balcony for the gift exchange!", Blue signals the rest to follow her lead for their final programme of the night. Red watches Yellow hesitantly turning her back away from him and walks after the group, leaving Red slowly trailing behind her.

_What was Yellow about to say...?_

With everyone settled nicely in the balcony area, they formed a circle amongst themselves with each of them holding a present in their hands.

"All right! I'll start the music now~", Blue turns on the stereo player playing some sort of classic music while everyone else starts to pass the ppresents around in a clock-wise manner. In this gift exchange, everyone is required to pass their gifts around till the music stop, its just that simple. When the music finally stops, the gift in that person's hands will be his or her gift. By the time the music finally stops, miraculously, everyone had a different gift than their own which made things simpler.

"All right.. lets see what I got... oh ho, a blue gem cross pendant, who could that be from~?", Blue picks up the pendant from the box and swings it teasingly in front of Green who is regretting telling her before hand about his gift. Meanwhile, from the another corner, Silver continues to glare immensely at Green, hoping he would not make a move on Blue.

"Put it on for me Green~!" , Blue smiles cheekily at Green who tries to ignore her advances by opening his own gift box.

"This is a ... music box?", Green pulls out a cute little golden box shaped in a heart with a tiny figurine dancing when its opened up.

"Ah that would be mine.", Platinum slightly raises her hands, claiming ownership of the gift in Green's hand to which he thank her for. Platinum proceeds to opening her own gift box, revealing an ivory necklace.

"That's my gift.", Red politely claims ownership while Platinum gives her thanks and wears the necklace on the spot. The gift exchange finally ends when everyone else have opened up their own gifts, some a bit disappointed they couldn't get the gifts from their desired person while others are playing around with the gift they got but overall everyone was satisfied with what they got.

As everyone are all chatting happily about their gifts, Red notices Yellow excusing herself and heading towards the rooftop. Grabbing the large box with him, Red makes haste after Yellow, hoping to end this Christmas party of his in a proper fashion.

**OOO**

_"Ah... I really made a mess back there..." _, Yellow steps out of the rooftop door, slowly walking towards the ledge and looking over to the shopping district amidst the falling snow.

_"I wonder what would have been his reaction if I had told him about my feelings just now..."_

Just then, the rooftop slowly opens up and the prince steps into the rooftop much to Yellow's surprise.

"Red? What are you doing up here?" Red walks over to Yellow, taking off his jacket and placing it over her, making sure Yellow doesn't catch a cold.

"Well, I actually brought something along with me today, hopefully you will like it though, here you go~" , Red passes the large box over to Yellow who could hardly comprehend the events happening before her.

"Ah... this is...another pikachu!", Yellow lifts up the familiar object from out of the box and places it gently close to her chest.

"So... do you like it Yellow?" , Red smiles at the sight of the princess cuddling the yellow furry plushie.

"I love this thing! Its so cute...! But.. Red why?" ,Red scratches his head, trying to recall the reason for even picking up this toy but it just didn't come to him, it felt like an unconscious effort on his part to pick this gift.

"I... don't know but I'm sure this gift will fit you the best..." , Yellow blushes slightly while cuddling the Pikachu even tighter in her embrace. For a moment there, when Yellow smiled at Red, the combination of the snow orbs and the moonlight made Red's heart skipped a beat, like as though he's looking at an angel, so delicate and innocent.

"It's decided, I'm going to name this girl ChuChu~! She'll be a great companion for Pika at home~", her child like behaviour brings a gentle smile across Red's face.

"You're really like a child Yellow~"

"Buh, you're being mean again..., I won't let you play with Pika and ChuChu anymore you know?~"

"Ah... okay I'm sorry please forgive me!" , Red makes a pleading hand gesture which made the both of them burst out laughing at their own childish behaviours.

_I really do love him...one day, I'll gather up the courage to confess my feeling to him, until then, I'll become stronger, for the sake of my friends and... my love._

To be continued!

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: It had finally ended and ... that is all I think. i put up my FF specific email and a poll in my profile, do take a look if you want to submit ideas or for..other stuff I dunno. The next arc shall continue next week, until then, I shall be re-editing my past chapters. :)<em>

* * *

><p><em>Breadstarz: Its in the third chapter of the Christmas Special, I only briefly mention it so it is easily missed. <em>

_Hafidz: Don't worry about Silver's partner, I already have an idea in mind. :)_

_FireVulpix: i wanted to include the group photo but then I remembered about Red's weird gift xD_

_5th dimension: He's still oblivious but he's definitely growing out of it. For the sake of us Special Shippers, he must do it!_


	34. Tainted Blood Part I

Pokemon Special High School Edition!

* * *

><p>"Hey Crys! Are you listening to me?" Gold snaps his fingers in front of Crystal in an attempt to grab her attention. As though deep in thought, Crystal jolts back to her senses after several more finger snappings from Gold. The time now is half past noon, right in the middle of their lunch break, the Johto trio are discussing plans for a potential outing this weekend.<p>

"You seem out of whacked today Crys," Gold asks as he nabs a piece of sausage from Crystal's lunchbox.

"Ah...sorry what were we talking about again?" Crystal stabs Gold's incoming hand with her chopsticks as she turns to face Silver who is sitting on the desk beside theirs eating his bread peacefully.

"Gold said something about going out this weekend, don't know," Silver shrugs his shoulders as he munches onto his bread. Crystal turns to face Gold who is trying to blow away the pain caused by the chopstick stabbing.

"Anyway, as I was saying, we should totally go out this weekend, treat it as a break before the final exams!" Gold smiles cheekily at the duo before taking a crumpled piece of paper out from his pocket and place it on the Crystal's desk.

"Here! I already have everything planned out, its my job to make the ladies feel safe going out with me after all," before Gold could continue any further, Silver takes a look at the paper and proceed to throw it into the bin.

"Wait what the hell was that for?" Gold confronts Silver by slamming his fist on the table while Silver returns the favor with a glare from his side.

"No weekend plan involves cross-dressing me got it?" The two looks like they are about to bite each other's neck off until Crystal breaks the silence.

"Sorry Gold, I have other plans this weekend so I can't come with you guys," seeing that Gold looks like he was told the world is going to end tomorrow, Crystal apologizes a few more times before the words could seep into Gold's head. Silver breaks off his hostilty and continues munching the rest of his bread while Gold slumps back to the seat in front of Crystal in an obviously depressed mood.

"And to think I had all this planned out for you guys... guess I'll have to find Aisha to come, oh crap..." for a split second there, Gold feels a surge of killing intent emitting out of Crystal. Gold covers his face with his hands anticipating a punch or some form of hostility from Crystal but Crystal just puts down her chopstick and excuses herself to the washroom leaving Silver and Gold at a loss for words.

"Crystal is really out of whacked today, what did you do to her this time?" Silver glares at the equally puzzled Gold who just shrugs his shoulders.

**OOO**

The days pasts uneventfully and the weekend finally dawns upon the students as they make their way home after their activities. Along the fourth floor corridor, Crystal emerges out of the room bidding good bye to her club members as she makes her way to the entrance. As one of the senior members of the wind instrument club, Crystal has to stay back late into the afternoon to guide the newcomers so by the time she leaves the school, it'll already be quite late.

_"Its this time of the year again..."_, Crystal sighs as she walks down the hallway heading towards the shoe lockers. By the time Crystal reaches the locker, the sun is already setting, casting long shadows across the shoe lockers.

"Yo Crys!" Crystal notices a familiar figure leaning next to her locker and walks up to him.

"Gold, what are you doing here? I thought your basketball practise hasn't ended yet," indeed, Gold is already out of his basketball attire and in his usual uniform with his trademark black jacket.

"Ah, never mind about that! Let's go home shall we?" Gold offers his hand in gesture but Crystal smacks it away all the same and starts her daily rant about his tomfoolery behaviour. The conversation quickly dies down as they walk down the hill towards home. Normally Crystal would have went on none-stop talking about random happenings in school but today, she just quiet walk along side Gold seemingly deep in thought.

Unable to stand this awkward atmosphere, Gold carefully picks the choice of words to use," Crys, is everything all right?"

As though Crystal's soul has just re-entered her body, Crystal finds herself at a loss of words toward Gold's concern. Grasping her sleeve tightly, Crystal starts contemplating about something again before coming to her conclusion, "Yea I'm okay, its just..." Her words start to trail off and her expression turns sour.

"Just...? You can tell me you know, that's what friends are for right?" Gold grins widely but it seems to have the opposite effect as Crystal starts pouting and hastening her pace forcing Gold to sprint a little to catch up.

"Gold, you don't understand..." Crystal mumbles softly under her breathe,ending the conversation for the day.

**OOO**

Later that night, at a certain airport in Japan, a lone girl arrives with a large brown leather luggage. Dressed in a red top and blue overalls with a cutesy cap atop her head, the girl glances around nervously in hopes of finding the person whom she is suppose to meet tonight.

After wandering around for a good fifteen minutes in the large crowded lobby of the airport, her legs starts to feel sore. Spending another five more minute around the cafe area, she manages to find a spot to take a break. The girl opens up the luggage and carefully extract out a small wooden photo frame. The girl gleefully smiles and touches the surface of the frame depicting her family portrait when she was young.

_"Papa...I have returned,"_ her gleeful expression changes into a solemn one as she moves her fingers on the portrait to her mother.

Just before she is lost further in thought, she hears footsteps coming towards from the side. Lifting her face away from the photo frame, a old geezer in his laboratory coat greets the young lady as he glances to and fro from her to a photo he has on his hand.

"Professor Oak?" The girl questions the identity of the person in the native japanese language much to Oak's surprise before he greets back with a nod. The girl immediately stands up from the couch and offers Oak her hand whom gladly accepts it with his own.

"Thank god I got the right person, I was getting a bit worried when I can't spot you along the terminal after your plane arrived," Oak takes out a white envelope, sealed with the Poke High logo, from his breast pocket and hands it over to the girl who cheerfully accepts it.

"Welcome to Poke High, Lyra!"

**OOO**

The next day, it is ten in the morning and Crystal is already up and preparing to depart.

"Okay, this should do!" Crystal stands in front of her standing mirror checking to make sure her attire is in order. After making sure everything is okay, Crystal, dressed in a white one piece dress, grabs the straw hat on the desk before going downstairs. Once Crystal reaches the living room, she is greeted by the two elderly sitting at the couch watching television.

"Grandpa, Grandma, I'll be off then!", after recieving their acknowledge; a nod from her grandfather and a goodbye kiss on the cheek from her grandmother, Crystal sets off after grabbing the picnic basket on the dining table. The door slams shut and silence once again envelops the house.

"Crystal is handling it better as the years go by isn't she dear?" Grandma turns to the old man sitting next to her sipping his tea and switching the channels repeatedly.

"Crystal is a strong girl, you're way too paranoid!" The old man scoffs off her remark as he continues to sip on his tea.

"That's true... it has been ten years hasn't it? Ever since our son left us for good..."

**OOO**

Crystal boards the early bus which happens to be quite empty due to it being a weekend. The only people on board are mainly the housewives who had finished their shopping downtown and heading back to their home in the country side. After settling in a seat at the end of the bus, Crystal places the picnic basket and straw hat on her lap as she lets her mind wander. Soon after, the scenery starts to show distinctive changes from an urban landscape to a more countryside style. The bus has just exit the town area and is heading towards the suburbs. Along the way, traffic is rather smooth due to the significant decrease in vehicle count heading towards the suburb. The wind blows gently on Crystal's face through the window as she watches the large patches of grass and hills pass by her. In a mere twenty minutes travelling time, Crystal finally alights at the designated bus stop. Behind the dilpated bus stop, a large flight of stone steps greets Crystal as she slowly makes her way up. Fond memories of playing on these steps with her family starts surfacing in her mind but Crystal shrugs it off as she halts to a stop. A metal gate stands in her way with a sign that says 'Poke Cemetery' clearly stated on the top.

_"I'm here again... father"_

To be continued!

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: The start of a brand new year with a brand new chapter and a brand new character! Welcome to my third arc readers!<em>

_Note: I edited Chapter 1-16 to make it more re-readable._

* * *

><p><em>pika09: Oh, sorry for the misconception there. I'll be continuing that story once in a blue moon probably, depending on my mood. :(<em>

_FireVulpix: No new year special but I hope this will suffice~ _

_Hafidz: Because Red isn't mentally ready yet haha. _

_Deltra: Welcome to the dark side! We have cross dressing Silvers. _


	35. Tainted Blood Part II

Pokemon Special High School Edition!

* * *

><p>The gentle morning breeze brushes across Crystal's face as she walks amongst the graves lined up in neat rows along the hilly terrain. At this time of the year, the number of people grave visiting are scarce so the walk within the cemetery is eerily quiet aside from the rustling of the trees around the area. As Crystal walks past each tombstone, she imagines what sorrowful event could have resulted in the person laying down beneath the earth, asleep for eternity. It made Crystal shudder for a second shrugging it off and heading towards a big maple tree at a corner of the cemetery. It stands out quite a bit as it is the only one located amongst the grave while the others are encircling the cemetery.<p>

She soon stops next to the tree and lay down the basket in her hand. Underneath the shade of the apricot tree, a lone tombstone lay silently by its side. The tombstone is fairly well kept compared to its neighbours with only a few traces of weeds creeping on its edges. Engraved on the tombstone was a name that brought back so much fond memories yet pains her heart each time Crystal looks at it.

**OOO**

_"Crystal, wait for Papa!" A middle aged man wearing a business suit chases a little girl around the local park. The girl however didn't heed to the man's request and continue running around in circles. _

_"Come on Papa, catch me if you can!" The girl turns around numerous times teasing the poor man whom is lagging behind. This was how it is like back then when Father is still around. We were your average Japanese family, living peacefully in a little town near the eastern side of Japan. Father had a job that requires him to travel overseas on numerous occasions for business purposes. Sometimes he'll be gone for a week, sometimes even a month but he always comes back home to his family at the end of the day. Whenever he's back, he would bring me out to the local park to play. Mother would always watch us by the benches, smiling and waving to use occasionally. _

_Father was always an earnest and serious worker in the architectual field. Once in a while, I would sneak into the study room and watch him work. He didn't mind my presence seeing as he was always concentrating on the piece of draft in front of him. I would never forget the set of eyes on my father's face, burning with passion for his own work. I guess his attitude rubs off on me after a while. _

_Everything seemed perfect... until that fateful day where father left for his final business trip to the states. Father had been informed that he will be posted to the Japanese architecture headquarters from his branched firm after his business trip. Three weeks after his departure to the states, everything started going downhill for us. The news of Father's death reached us in a matter of days without any prior warning. At that time, I was only nine years old and everything was happening so fast that I had no idea what was going on. It was also then that I learned of the term called 'Death'. _

_At the funeral, a lot of people came to send off my father, it was supposed to be a mournful session yet some of them had faces that were hollow and reeked of fake of them claimed to be father's business partners and friends but in that confined space, they certainly felt the most distant from father; with their sympathetic look casted upon our sorry state and their merry chatter amongst themselves. My mother and I sat at the corner closest to the coffin with my grandparents. I tugged selfishly at the sleeves of my mother's black dress and asked why everyone were crying and why father was 'asleep' in the coffin. My question went unanswered as she started hugging me in the midst of her weeping. _

_Everyone took turns going up to the coffin to send their regards to my father. I pulled my mother's hand as we went up to see father. I was eager to see my father's face, to wake him up from his slumber. Just then, a familiar person barges into the funeral and started making a ruckus. I recognized that person as father's secretary whom father brought back home a couple of times for dinner. She was like an aunt to me; A beautiful lady with silky brown hair and looked exceptionally tall in her usual black suit. What caught my eye was the girl peeking out from behind her back. The moment our eyes met, she gave me a wide smile and in response I waved back out of courtesy. _

_Whispers filled the room as the secretary walked over towards my mother and knelt in front of her. She kept on apologizing about everything is all her fault while my mother stood there dumbfounded. At that time, I didn't understood what she was apologizing about nor what she said to my mother. In a matter of seconds after the secretary knelt down, my mother went into a fit of rage and almost strangled the secretary to death if not for a few on lookers restraining her._

_From that day on, the two never appeared ever again in our lives. After a few more years, I came to know the truth from my grandparents about what happened back then. My father had an affair outside with his secretary and went as far as to have a daughter about the same age as me. After I knew the truth, I could understand why mother had almost went berserk back then. For me, I..._

_...hated them._

**OOO**

Early in the morning, the school livens up with students attending make up lessons in classrooms while others participating in activites in the gymnasium or field. In a small section next to the gymnasium, Silver stays still with a watering can shaped of an elephant in his hand. Slowly and steadily, Silver begin walking around the patches of flowers in the garden with the watering can in hand. The flower patch next to the gymnasium is often maintained by the hired gardener but Silver had volunteered to look after it as well for his love of gardening. Blue had proposed a gardening club to be formed but Silver preferred to do it alone and he knew Gold would definitely make fun of him if the gardening club was set up.

Today, the garderner isn't coming so Silver had taken on the task of maintaining the garden on his behalf. After Silver finishes watering the last patch of flowers, he proceeds to the mini shack located at the corner of the gymnasium where they store all their gardening equipments.

"Hmm, we are running out of fertilizer...," Silver mumbles to himself as he lifts up the fertilizer bag with its almost non-existent content inside. With that, Silver locks up the shack and head towards the shopping district.

In a mere fifteen minutes, Silver reaches the shopping district via the bus ride from the school. Since its past peak hours, the street isn't too crowded and Silver is able to take his time strolling to the florist. Just as Silver passes the park located within the shopping district, he hears someone calling out to him from behind.

"Hey wait up!" The loud female voice is definitely coming from behind him but Silver decides to ignore it since he knew no one with that type of voice.

_"Is she calling me...? No that's impossible." _Silver quickens his pace and much to his surprise, the voice grows louder and this time he feels someone running up to him from behind. As Silver tries to turn back, a hand lands on his shoulder, causing him to instinctively jump away from the person behind him. An unfamiliar girl dressed in red top and blue overall greets Silver as she tries to catch her breathe.

_"Who the hell is she...?"_Silver examines her from top to toe but still couldn't remember if he knew her from somewhere.

"Ah, sorry for startling you, judging from that uniform, you must be a student from PokeHigh so I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" The girl manages to catch her breathe and straightens her hat. Silver isn't really good at dealing with strangers so he ends up staring at her as though she's speaking in some alien language.

The girl begins to panic after recieving no response from Silver but manages to come up with an idea to calm herself down. In a weird accent, she begins translating her words in english while waving her finger frantically in the air as though attempting to use sign language, "Dou eu speake inglish?"

"I speak Japanese," Silver looks suspiciously at the girl as she explains her situation while waving her hands around to hide her embarassment. After about a few minutes of explanation on her side, Silver agrees to show her the way since they are going to the same place anyway.

"Ah ha ha, thank god I manage to find a student here or else I would have still been lost. My name is Lyra! And yours?" The two walks abreast down the street as Lyra starts their idle chatter on the way to the florist.

"Silver..."

"Silver, do you have some sort of activity in school today?" Lyra stares at Silver curiously while he tries to look away.

"No... not really."

"Hmm, then are you doing something fun in school?" Lyra tilts her head quizzically awaiting Silver's response. Silver thinks back to small flower patch and slightly nods his head.

"I see I see... ah I see the shop!" Indeed, the florist is just around the corner and stands out pretty well with the different type of flowers hanging by the shop entrance. The shop contains a large variety of flowers and seeds on the shelves coupled with supplies in another corner of the shop. Silver heads toward the supply section while Lyra follows closely behind him.

"You need supplies too?" Without turning towards Lyra, Silver continues to scan through the different tools.

"No... I'm getting flowers for... a trip. Hey Silver, what type of flowers do you think suits me?" Silver stops what he is doing momentarily and faces Lyra who seems eager to hear his answer. With those serious eyes staring at him, Silver has no choice but to play along.

"Ah...! This is..." Silver places the stalks of flowers in Lyra's hands as he resumes his fertilizer hunt.

"Sunflowers. A great choice and may I ask what are these flowers going to be used for?" The shoplady walks over to Lyra to enquire about her needs. Lyra hesitates for a while before grasping the sunflower stalks in her hands, a smile radiating from her face.

"A grave visit." The atmosphere suddenly sinks as the shoplady and Silver both froze with the mention of the grave visit. A sunflower definitely isn't suitable for a grave visit, thats for sure.

"Ah, then may I sugg-" Before the shoplady could shift the conversation to a lighter tone, Lyra hands the stalks over along with her nod of approval.

"I'll take it!" Needless to say, Lyra isn't the least affected by the change in mood and the two felt ashamed for being considerate for her.

**OOO**

"Are you sure you want those...?" The two of them are done with their shopping and Silver feels a need to question the sunflowers since it was him who chose it for her.

"Its okay! I think I made the right choice by asking for your help." Lyra smiles cheekily at Silver who darts his head away in embarassment and at the same time, a sense of relief.

They made their way towards the shopping district entrance with Lyra asking random questions about the school while Silver answers them as short as he could.

"Oh, the exit! I guess this is where we wil part. I think we will meet again soon Silver!" Carrying the sunflower bouquet in her hand, Lyra bids Silver good bye while almost tripping over a water pipe along the road.

_"What a weird girl..."_ Silver thinks to himself as he made his way back to school.

To be continued!

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: I have a feeling I'll get raged on about Lyra's personality. Hopefully it isn't too mundane, I pictured her as a cheerfulditzy type. _

_Kawaii and 5th Dimension: I'm sure you will have a general idea after this chapter. :)_

_Firevulpix: My current aim: Make readers feel a pang of guilt and sadness. _


	36. Tainted Blood Part III

Pokemon Special High School Edition!

* * *

><p>The girl alights from the bus, glancing around her surroundings, she notices the familiar sign atop a gate with a flight of stone staircase leading up to her destination. She takes a deep breath and exhales in an attempt to calm herself down as she gaze upon the top of the staircase where her father awaits. Memories of the same date seven years ago floods her mind, that very faithful day where she last saw her father's endearing face.<p>

**OOO**

_There was a slight drizzle on that day and the skies painted with shades of grey hinting the signs of another incoming shower. Everyone had their umbrellas up and followed the four big men carrying the giant casket where my father laid peacefully. My mother and I were the only ones ostracized from the rest. As they walked past, they shot us glares of immense hatred and grudge which made me hid behind my mother out of fear. Even now, their eyes of hatred are etched vividly in my mind like a permanent scar. I tugged at my mother's sleeves begging to see father but she embraced me and repeatedly apologized. We were barred from the final rites for father's burial and there was nothing that we could do about it, after all..._

_It was our fault._

The chirping of the nightingales jolts Lyra back to her senses as she finds herself lost in thoughts. Gripping the bouquet of sunflowers in her hands, Lyra takes the first step on the forbidden stone stairway.

"Finally, I'll be able to properly greet father after all these years!", Lyra voices her thought out as she paces herself steadily up the stairway with much anticipation and a tinge of nervousness. The lush forest by the side of the stairway and the warm sunlight shining from up above makes up a relaxing climb towards the peak.

**OOO**

In front of the grave, Crystal lays out the various offerings she brought along with her in the basket. It consists of a bouquet few stalks of white lilies and an assortment of her father's favorite snacks.

"School was really fun for me, so you see father, I met a lot of new friends since the last time I came here and we've been through a lot", Crystal rambles on about the recent events they had taken part in school to the tombstone in front of her. Over the years, Crystal's mother had come grave visiting less frequently due to her work so Crystal made it point to keep her father company in the absense of her mother. Rather than an obligation, it has come to a point where visiting her father's grave has become more of a confiding session between the two; a safe zone the two shares. For the past few years it had been that way and Crystal hoped it would remain the same for many years to come.

"Ah...", light footsteps and a familiar voice breaks the tranquilty and the one sided conversation within the cemetery. Crystal's eyes starts to widen as she turns towards the girl standing just seven foots away from her. She was dressed in a different costume and all grown up since she last saw her, but, that annoying smile plastered on her face was the same one she saw seven years ago.

_"Sister..."_

A feeling of hatred which she thought had been quelled many years ago rose surges through her brain with that very one word. Crystal turns to face her with an intimidating pair of eyes which leads to Lyra's nervousness to approach her any closer.

"What are you doing here?", Crystal's manner of speech resembles one of an animal growling at its enemy in an attempt to assert its dominance. Lyra's usual smile fades away slightly as she begins to shift around nervously at the cold response by Crystal. The two maintains their eye contact with each other with seemingly different intentions.

"Crystal...", before Lyra could begin speaking of her side of the story, Crystal interjects with numerous cold responses that made Lyra purse her lips as she desperately tries to communicate with her.

"Why are you here? After what you've done, you still have the cheek to show up here?" By now, Crystal is practically shouting at Lyra who takes the full brunt of it with an expressionless face. Lyra's pathetic response didn't help lighten up the mood as Crystal finally turns away from her with one parting sentence prompting zero continuation to any conversations that might take place between them. Nevertheless, Lyra wants to give it a shot at reaching out to her only sister.

"Ah you see, I just came back from the states yesterday but I didn't have time to inform you yet," Lyra begins their awkward confrontation with some small details regarding her arrival but it didn't change the menacing face Crystal is making.

"Go away, you're not welcomed here," with no trace of hesitation, Crystal demands Lyra to leave the cemetery which deals quite a shock to Lyra. Gripping tightly the bouquet of sunflowers in her hand, Lyra still attempts to reach out for her sister who seems to be unreachable even though they are only a few feet apart.

"Sis, you've got to hear me out!" Lyra takes a few steps forward before Crystal places her palm outstretch in between them. She is being rejected by her sister and she knows this feeling all too well. The emotional barrier between them seems to widen even further with that gesture that it seems impossible to ask for acceptance now.

"I'm not your sister, get out of here before I turn nasty," In a deep icy cold voice, Crystal retorts back mercilessly. At that moment, Lyra freezes in her tracks as she lay her widened eyes at the girl she regarded as her sister all these while. Crystal's reaction didn't come as a surprise but it still hurts to hear it come out from her mouth. Her attempts proves to be futile as Lyra droops her shoulder and turn her back towards her family. With several steps Lyra takes as she leaves the cemetery, she makes a few glances back at them which meets Crystal's cold stare. Lyra's back finally disappears into the thickets of trees covering the walkway from Crystal's sight. Her anger finally subsides as she turns towards the tombstone with her mind filled with questions for the man beneath the tombstone.

"Didn't the both of them left us for good? Why is she coming back to ruin my life? Tell me, father," of course, her questions meets with a soothing gust of wind within the cemetery and deathly silence envelops the cemetery once again.

**OOO**

Petals from the sunflower falls gently onto the stone stairway as Lyra makes her way down the hill leading to the main street. She was rejected, that she knows, an inevitable fate that she foresaw in their meeting.

"Ah...", a sudden gust of wind lifts her white hat from her head and onto the stone pavement a few steps ahead of her. She scurries over to the hat and bends over to pick it up. A single teardrop falls onto the ground from her left cheek as Lyra grabs the hat and tugs it back onto its original position on her head.

"It still hurts after all, but this isn't the time to cry, isn't that right father?", With a nod of affirmation to herself, Lyra wipes dry her eyes and continues along her path carried by a strengthened will and one faithful promise.

**OOO**

"Ah... its morning already," Crystal gazes out of the window of her room as the sunlight forces her to avert her eyes away into her room. Her sleep last night had underwent terribly with only five hours of sleep on her part. As she climb out of bed, memories of yesterday's events floods her head, dampening her mood for the day. The girl whom she thought had been buried deep at the back of her mind returned back with all those hurtful memories. All of those hurtful memories were playing repeatedly in her mind throughout the night.

"Its okay Crystal, it'll probably be the last time I will ever see her," Crystal assures herself continuously as she puts on her uniform and proceed downstairs for breakfast. On the dining table downstairs lay a pink lunch with a small note stuck onto its cover.

"She really didn't have to," Crystal removes the note and slot the box into her bag as she walks into living room. Peering into the living room, not a single soul is to be found, saying that both her grandparents are probably on their walk somewhere in the neighbourhood. After confirming that fact, Crystal bids the house goodbye as she makes her way to school.

"Hey, have you heard? A new transfer student is going to class 1-D today! The best part is, I heard it is a cute girl!", as Crystal arrive to class, she overhears the casual conversations of her male classmates and notices a particular one amongst the crowd. Clenching her fist, she walks steadily to the spiky hair student who seems to be the ring leader of this group.

"So you see, I saw her in the office greeting the homeroom teacher just now and she is so cute, too bad she isn't joining our class, we seriously have a lack of beautiful girls here", he goes on rambling as the other males students starts to distance themselves away from him at the approaching ominous aura behind the boy.

"Gold, mind repeating that?" Gold flinches before slowly turning to face the raging demon god behind him cracking her fists.

"Anything to say for yourself Gold?", in her menacing voice, Crystal confronts Gold who sighs and resigns to his fate with his arm outstretch.

"Gold!", hordes of his male classmates watches Gold from his back as he stands valiantly in front of them. Gold turns his head slightly and offers them a thumbs up with his outstretched left hand. Gold turns to face Crystal with the perverted spirit of the ten men behind him as he awaits his inevitable end. Even so, Gold couldn't betray his beliefs and moral upbringing, not that it is any good in the first place.

"She was really cute!", Gold could hear his men screaming his name behind him but it quietens down when Crystal begins her usual recorrection session with him. After she is done, Silver enters the classroom, picks up the remains of Gold and slump him back in his seat. It has become a usual routine for the trio so no one really pays any attention to it.

On the other side of the corridor, a lone girl stands outside the door awaiting for the homeroom teacher's signal to enter classroom. Steadying her breathing, she starts playing with her chestnut hair and twirling her twin tails. After a debrief from the teacher, she hears the command to get in and promptly open the door and step into the classroom. Much to her surprise, cheers erupts from the classroom the moment she step in. The girl finally makes her way up to the front of the classroom and face the class as they await her introduction.

"Lyra here! Nice to meet everyone!"

To be continued!

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Finally got the chance to finish this chapter! The 1-D class also happens to be the class the Hoenn duo resides in. Crystal's father also happens to be buried in case it isn't obvious enough. <em>

_Twiggeon: Might wanna favorite this in case you forget again. :p_

_Deltra 307: Do point out where I overused the commas in future stories, in the mean time I'll look through. Really appreciate it. _


	37. Red string of Fate Part I

Pokemon Special High School Edition

* * *

><p>"Hooray!", the class erupts into loud applauses and cheers right after the introduction from their new comrade. A transfer student at this time of the year is fairly unusual especially with the final examinations just around the corner. Surprised by such a positive reaction from her classmates, Lyra couldn't help but join in the enthusiasm of her classmates by waving back with a face brimming with happiness.<p>

"Lyra had only just arrived in Japan a few days ago, so I would appreciate if you guys will show her the ropes and guide her along okay?" Some of the students let out exclamations of surprise due to the fact that Lyra's accent during her introduction showed no sign of being foreign. After a few minutes of constant cheering and whistling, the teacher finally steps in to tone down their celebration before assigning a window seat for Lyra. Once Lyra settles down comfortably at her seat, the teacher officially start the morning lessons. Throughout the next few periods of lesson, Lyra recieved many side glances from her fellow classmates to which she smiles back in response. Having gotten this much attention on the first day of school, Lyra could hardly contain her excitement as she finds herself unable to concentrate during class. The lessons are not too difficult to follow except due to her english upbringing in the states, Lyra could not understand some of the complicated words in the japanese language.

Resting her head on her palm, Lyra gazes out the window and across the landscape of the town. A gentle wind brushes across her face as Lyra slowly savour the moment of one of her life long dream; To attend a school in Japan in her hometown. _"I wonder if Crystal is somewhere in this school too," _her thoughts trail back to their unexpected meeting at her father's grave. The memory remains fresh in her head, the icy cold stares and rejection Crystal was giving her, thinking back it sends shivers down her spines. How could someone display such a spiteful expression to someone whom they've just met?

Time flies by quickly as Lyra gets lost in her train of thoughts till the loud monotonous bell signaling lunch break jolts her back to her senses. In a matter of seconds, the class erupts into an outburst of noises from the shifting of seats as students rush towards their new comrade with an endless amount of questions. Her classmates encircles her seat as they bombard her with all sorts of questions ranging from her favorite food to the lifestyle in the states.

"Hey guys! Cut it out!", a loud voice booms from a spot within the circle of student and shuts out the random chatter around it. Knowing the voice all to well, the rest of the students takes a step back as the girl squeezes herself into the inner circle.

"We are a little too excited, sorry about that! Hi there, I'm Sapphire!", Sapphire extends out her hand in which Lyra does the same. For the next few minutes, everyone takes turns to ask Lyra a question or two while Lyra takes the time to process it before answering them. Lyra is just about as enthusiastic as her fellow peers so it didn't take long for them to get along. Just then, from the corner of her eyes, Lyra notices a familiar figure down at the garden patch.

_"Ah, isn't that...?", _Lyra abruptly gets up from her seat which startles the rest a bit before Lyra excuses herself out of the classroom leaving the rest with confused looks on their faces. Just as Lyra is about to step out onto the corridor, she is confronted by a boy who seems to be calling out to her. Gold takes Lyra by her hand and looks on passionately into her hazel brown eyes, "Ah, a blooming flower amongst the field of weeds, you are like the shining beacon amidst the storm guiding me to your heart, its a pleasure to meet you, I'm Gold."

"I'm Lyra! Its nice to meet you Gold but lets chat later okay? I have gotta run!" With that, Lyra runs down the corridor leaving Gold hanging in the winds while the people around him engages in whispers about the scene that they have just witnessed.

"I see, so she's the hard to get type, I'm fired up!" Gold clenches his fist and makes a swift hundred and eighty degree turn right into the face of Crystal whom had just arrive at the scene as everyone else disperse along the corridor. Cold sweat begins forming on Gold's forehead as he begin formulating excuses to prevent his doomed fate.

"So what are you fired up for?" Crystal eyes Gold suspiciously as he lets out a sigh of relief which happens to be only momentary till Sapphire pops out of the classroom warning Gold to cut down on flirting with the new girl.

"Sapphire! Crystal, why are you clenching your fists?" Realizing Gold's predicament, Sapphire silently apologizes to Gold as she scram back into the classroom leaving Gold to his inevitable fate.

**OOO**

"What did you say?" Crystal stops abruptly in her tracks as a half beaten Gold describes to her the new transfer student in the Hoenn duos class. A familiar representation of that person starts to materialize in her head, one that is similar to the same person whom she met at the cemetery, the one person that she wished isn't here. Gold turns back and chances upon the look of terror; a look that he had never seen before. Just as Gold tries to approach her, Crystal grits her teeth while she tells Gold to go ahead without her and she takes off in the opposite direction down the corridor.

_"Crystal?" _Confused as he is, Gold could not help but think that something is wrong with Crystal yet at the same time she feels so distant from him.

_It scares him._

**OOO**

"Maybe next time I should try a new type of fertilizer," Silver stares at the little sapling barely making it's way out of the brown soil in a tiny corner of the flower patch while remaining squatted down in front of it. Normally Silver does not visit the garden during lunch break but since Gold, and soon followed by Crystal, left to check out the commotion in class 1-D, Silver makes do with just himself and the hotdog in his hand while tending to the garden. It had been a few months since Silver stumbled upon this tiny garden at the corner of the school and ever since then he had been a frequent visitor to this garden. The school garderner even made him a duplicate key to the shed since Silver was doing such a great work at tending to the plants.

Just as Silver is about to take another chew out of the hotdog, the sound of the crisp grass giving way to footsteps make Silver tenses up as he slowly turns his head towards the approaching entity.

"Silver? You're Silver right?" Lyra steps closer with eyes gleaming with anticipation as she waits for Silver's reaction. Silver scans Lyra from head to toe as he tries to remember the connections he has with this girl who seemingly knows him. For now, Silver nods his head in response as Lyra heaves a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness, I thought I've gotten the wrong person! Its me Lyra, remember a few days ago you helped me in town?" Lyra stares hard at Silver's face while he almost recalls the event of bumping into someone weird in town the other day.

"You're the sunflower girl," Lyra breaks out into a smile as she nods back in response to his answer. Lyra glances around the flower patch and then back to the spot at which Silver was squatting at.

"These flowers are beautiful. Did you help grow them?" Lyra squats down to examine the small sapling as Silver nods and squats down as well.

"Wow, do you think you can teach me a bit of being a botanist too?" Silver averts her gaze as Lyra looks at him with an earnest pair of eyes. After a bit of consideration and hesitation, Silver picks up a nearby shovel and hands it over to Lyra.

"It isn't easy," Silver says it in such a monotonous and serious voice that it made Lyra think twice before taking the shovel. With a nod of affirmation, Lyra grabs the shovel out of Silver's hand and puffs out her chest confidently, "Don't worry about me! I'm a fast learner! I'll be in your care then!" With a wide smile plastered onto her face, Lyra extends out her hand and firmly grasp onto Silver's hand much to his surprise though on the back of his mind he wants to question her reason for approaching him.

"You've got to be kidding me, why is she...?" Looking down from one of the windows in the main building, Crystal watches the couple down at the garden chatting happily though it just seems like a one-sided conversation on Lyra's front. She thought that girl will never appear in her life ever again yet now, they are studying under the same roof. At that very moment, a realization strikes her hard; her school life will never be the same anymore.

**OOO**

"Professor! This will definitely upset the higher ups if news of the new 'transfer' student reaches their ears!", the bespectacled assistant starts the day hollering at Oak who has his back facing her as though ignoring her on purpose.

"Professor Oak! She hasn't gone through a proper transfer and her family hasn't approve of this!", just as the endless rambling is about to commence, Oak faces his assistant with the sternest of his expressions which made her stop in an instance.

"We are an institute of education. We tap into the potential of aspiring young adults and prepare them for the working field. We do not deny _any_ student the chance to learn," Oak takes the transfer document in his hand and carefully examine the particulars on it.

"But Professor...!", Oak interjects her complaints with a question before she could further stress her point.

"Do you believe in the red string of fate?" His assistant looks at Oak quizically as though he said something in a foreign tounge. Oak pulls out another document from the his drawer and lay the two side by side on his desk.

_"This is as much as I can do for Lyra, Isabelle, the rest is up to them,_" Oak sighs as the assistant franctically tries to grasp the situation at hand.

To be continued!

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Just a short notice, I'll be going on hiatus for an undetermined amount of time so don't expect any updates from me soon but I'll like to take this opportunity to thank my readers especially those who stuck with me and my story for the past 4 months. Thank you, you guys are awesome and I had fun. Once again I stress, this story is not going to be cut off, I'm just going to be real busy with other things in real life. Yes I know, its a cliffhanger.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Breadstar: Hoenn,Sinnoh and Johto are all in the same grade while Kanto is on a grade higher with the exception of Blue being two grades higher. <em>

_5th Dimension: Someone or something must take the hatred, why hate a dead man? _

_Deltra: Okay, safe~_

_Hafidz: Patience is key. _

_Grey & DAW: Thank you! Its always nice to see new readers enjoying my story!_


	38. Red string of Fate Part II

Pokemon Special High School Edition!

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mother,<em>

_I'm finally back Mother, back to the place you called home! Thanks to the help of Professor Oak, I have managed to settle here with great ease. School was really fun for the past few days, I've met many new people and such includes a strange boy who likes to garden whenever he is free. I felt at ease somehow whenever I'm with him. I also took up gardening again and those skills that you imparted to me came in real handy!_

_I had also met Crystal when I came back to Japan but it does not seemed like I'm welcomed here yet. I really wished the day we reconciled would come real soon..._

_I miss you Mother..._

_Yours Truly, _

_Lyra_

Placing the pen gently down on the table, Lyra finishes her last stroke and seals the handwritten letter in a white envelope by the side of the wooden desk. Lyra pulls open a drawer next to her and slot in the envelope before resting back on the arm chair. As her mind almost drifts off into slumber, the roaring sound of a low flying plane jolts her back to reality. Lyra gets off her seat and walks over to the window, in time to see the passenger plane fly off into the horizon. A downhearted feeling surfaces as the memories of the past few weeks happenings flash past her mind along with a silent prayer deep within her heart.

_"Please give me a bit more time..."_

**OOO**

On the following day at around noon, with the sun blocked off by numerous huge white clouds, the weather is the most ideal to be enjoying lunch outside. Most of the students have flocked to the rooftop and cafeteria for lunch leaving only a handful of students remaining in the classrooms. The Johto gang happens to be one of the few people left in their classroom since Gold fell asleep and took Crystal nearly five whole minute to try and wake him up, he finally wakes up after having his face smashed into the table though.

"Geez, its your fault we can't find a spot on the rooftop!", Crystal continues to reprimand Gold as the two makes their way downstairs to the flower garden where Silver had gone off ahead.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to smash my entire face into the table right?", Gold points frantically at his bright red swollen face to which Crystal responds with a muffled laughter. They converse for a bit more before Gold stops and glances down at the garden. Since they are on the second level, they have a clear view of the entire garden and couldn't believed the sight presented to them. They notice Silver amongst the small number of students within the vincinity of the garden engaging in a seemingly lively conversation with another female student. With her back facing them, Gold couldn't quite recognize the female student but it still interests him nonetheless since its not often you see Silver engaging in a conversation with the opposite gender for more than one minute.

However, being interested seems to be the last thing on Crystal's mind as she clenches her fist at the sight of the girl. A surge of annoyance immediately fills up her head but before she could react, Gold has already rushed off towards the far end of the level and down the stairways much to Crystal's dismay.

"Gold!", a hint of desperation slips into her tone as she watches him disappear down the corridor, completely ignoring her callings. Numerous students walks pass Crystal but her lone figure seems to be solidified in time with just her hands tightly grasping the ends of her skirt.

_"Why are you doing this to me...?"_

**OOO**

Ten minutes ago, under the cooling weather, Silver has just arrived at the flower patch ahead of the others who are still in the classroom. With only a few random students sitting on the benches in front of the garden, Silver decides to get a head start on his daily gardening routine. Slotting his hand into his left breast pocket, Silver takes out the silverish key for the shed. In no time at all, Silver generously delivers the daily dose of fresh water with the watering pail taken from the shed. As he waters the flowers across the garden, Silver reaches the sunflower patch that he set aside from the other flowers.

"It looks like there is some progress, a little more should do," just as Silver stats to tilt the watering pail, the grass patch behind him rustles a little as someone attempts to soften their footsteps but fails miserably.

"You know, walking silently isn't that hard," the rustling sound immediately stops and the visitor lets out a groan of disappointment as she walks over to Silver's side.

"Oh! Silver, the yellow flower petals are starting to grow out!", Lyra squeals and points at the flower with utmost excitement. Silver sighs and begins explaining about how the sunflower bud only takes a week or two to reach a stage where it'll grow its flower as two squat down in front of their flower. After a brief moment into Silver's long lecture, he realizes Lyra is just smiling sheepishly at him since the start.

"What?", Lyra shakes her head and picks up the watering pail by Silver's side.

"So this little flower will bloom fully in a few more weeks huh? I really wished I could see that...", Lyra's words starts to trail off as she continues to water the patches where Silver had left out before. A complicated expression slips out from under her smile as Sliver catches a glimpse of it before Lyra turns to him and reverts back to her gentle smile.

"Okay! Lets make sure this baby gets the nutrients it needs okay Silver?", Lyra grabs Silver's hand and does a fist pump in the air dragging his hands along with her. Just then, thunderous footsteps can be heard rushing towards them from the main building. The figure slowly comes into view and it immediately takes up a kneeling position in front of Lyra just as Silver brings his other free hand onto his face.

"My good lady, would you care for a cup of tea at the cafeteria with me?", Gold stretches out his hand and grasp Lyra's other hand completely ignoring the presence of Silver. Much to Gold's surprise, Lyra grasp his hand and shakes it pretty forcefully with a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Hello! I'm Lyra and you are?", Silver lets out a muffled laughter as Gold freezes at the sudden turn of events. His head thought numerous lines to use if the girl rejects or accepts it but to flat out ignore his advance was out of his expectation as his brain tries to process new lines to counter this new development.

After a bit of explanation on Silver's side, Gold reverts back from his stoned state and they resume their re-introduction. "So you are Gold, I've heard quite a bit about you from Silver," Gold eyes Silver suspiciously only to have recieve a blank look on Silver's face like as though he has no idea what she is saying.

"Before anything else, are the two of you a couple already?" Gold's sudden question startles Silver as he advances foward to grab onto Gold's collar and attempts to choke him for his insensitive question. Gold taps out gasping for air and points at the interlocked hands between them. Once they realize their hands are still interlocked from that fist pump, in a split second both of them retract their hands out of embarassment.

"Ahhaha, my bad," Lyra averts her eyes away from the two blushing while Silver just face his back to them entirely. Gold heaves a sigh as he watches the two shuffle around nervously. Just then, he notices Crystal standing by the door leading out of the building and is about to call out to her when he realizes her glare towards their general direction.

"Crystal...?", Gold murmurs out her name as Lyra widens her eyes at the sight of her sister. Those icy cold stares sends a shiver down her spine, no matter how you look at it, those eyes are filled with hatred and damnation towards her. Just as Lyra attempts to call out to her, Crystal re-enters the building like a fleeting shadow. Lyra immediately takes off after her oblivious to Gold who calls out to her from the garden. The two look at each other for a brief moment before deciding to follow Lyra into the building to find out what the hell is actually going on.

**OOO**

"Crystal!", Lyra's frantic voice echoes down the corridor as she finally catches sight of her sister walking down the second floor corridor. Lyra stops in her tracks panting with Crystal stopping a few metres in front of her too.

"Didn't I tell you not to appear before me again?", even with her back facing Lyra, Lyra could feel the hostility in Crystal's tone but she is determined to set the facts straight right here and now. Gripping her skirt tight, Lyra attempts to reach out to her long lost sister but is cut off by Crystal who turns around and glares accusingly at Lyra.

_"Why did you appear before me again, you murderer?"_

Even though Lyra is prepared for this type of confrontation, hearing the words straight out of Crystal's mouth is still heart breaking as Lyra looks over solemnly at her sister without putting up much of a fight. Lyra is not the only one shock by the sudden declaration, the other two guys backed against the wall behind Lyra also managed to catch that very same phrase coming out of Crystal's mouth.

_"What the hell is going on...Lyra!"_, with almost no context at hand, the two guys could only sit back and watch as the drama unfolds before their very eyes between the murderer and victim.

To be continued!

* * *

><p><em>Author's notes: I'll keep this short and simple, I'm finally back after 4 months since I was overseas on and off for this period of time so i couldn't find the time to update at all. I apologize to those who had been waiting for an update from me, rest assured I'm back and will try to update on a weekly basis from now on :) <em>

_I see there are a few new readers, I'll do my best to keep up with you guys' expectations and hopefully my writing style doesn't slip! Thank you!_


	39. Red string of Fate Part III

Pokemon Special High School Edition!

* * *

><p><em>"Its all their fault!"<em>

_Ever since I was young, these words are repeated to me by the others around me whenever Father was mentioned. Each time I questioned them about the death of my father, they would try their best to dodge the topic until even I grew tiresome of asking them. It had became somewhat a taboo for them to speak of my father in front of me. This only fuelled my curiosity to find out how my father actually passed away. With that, three years ago, I went through journals and reports around the year when my father passed away. Much to my surprise, when I told mother about my plan, she was insistent on stopping me and went as far as to threaten to lock the storage room where all the old documents are kept. _

_I finally saw an opportunity on one of the evenings that week when mother said she was going to stay back in the office to finish up her work for the night. With the storage key in hand, I slotted it into the keyhole and unlocked the door. A musty smell drifted into my nose as I stepped into the dust covered room. Its been quite a while since we had anything done in this room; design outlines from my father's work and other miscellaneous items stacks on top of another and covered with numerous layers of dust. _

_After searching for a good while, I managed to uncover the documents that I needed to finally unravel the mysteries behind my father's death. I stepped out into the light, covered with dust and cobwebs, I dumped the pile of newspapers onto the dining table. I sat down and caught my breath and stared at that pile of newspaper that held the truth. A feeling of relief surges through my mind yet underlying that I felt a creeping sense of uneasiness. I took a deep breath to ease my nerves before I began my ardous search through that thick pile of documents. _

_"Ah, here it is!"_

_After an hour or so of never ending fast reading through the newspaper, I finally found articles relevant to the year when my father died. I classified those papers based on their months they are published and managed to pinpoint the specific article that featured my father's death. _

_Maybe it was better If I had not found that article, things would not have escalated to what it is right now. _

**OOO**

"I told you not to appear in front of me ever again..."

Her icy voice carries an obvious hostility towards the girl before her. The hatred that Crystal had locked deep within her heart seems to be on the verge of exploding any moment.

"Crystal, I know I should not be here but please hear me out!"

Lyra's voice trembles with every word; fear might be an appropriate representaion of how she feels right now. Those pair of judgemental eyes that she saw throughout her childhood is now on her very own sister. Lyra could feel it, Crystal is ready to give the 'death' sentence to her.

"Don't bother, I'll never be able to forgive you even if..."

Crystal's words trails off into a murmur that Lyra could not pick up. A conflicting expression begins forming on her face just as Crystal turns around in the opposite direction cutting their conversation. As she tries to get away from this place, a warm grip on her hand stops her. Tilting her head slightly to the back, Crystal notices Lyra tugging at her arm.

"Crystal, please wait!"

Lyra knows this might be the last chance to confront her sister, there is no way she is going to let this end unresolved. Even if Crystal still ends up hating her, she still have to sort things out once and for all.

"Let go..."

Heedless to her words, Lyra shakes her head furiously and tightens her grip around Crystal's arm. She had already come this far, its now or never.

"I said, let go!", with a rough shove, Lyra finds herself tumbling to the floor. Realizing she might have gone too far, Crystal attempts to help her up but help has already arrive on the scene.

"You guys...!"

Running to Lyra's side, the two Johto boys helps her up effortlessly as Crystal watches them painstakingly from the side. The two people that Crystal wants to not get involve in her affairs is here.

"Here, let me help".

Silver bends over and places Lyra's hand over his shoulder, slowly lifting her up in the process. After crouching in a corner of the corridor and trying their best to listen to their conversation, they immediately come out of hiding the moment they saw Lyra fall over.

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine!"

Lyra insists on getting up on her own and frantically pushes herself away from Silver much to his dismay. Gold turns around and face Crystal who is just idling by the corner watching their every move with a conflicted expression.

"Crystal, what is the meaning of this?"

His tone carries a slight hint of anger and this made Crystal shudder. Biting her lips, Crystal immediately bolts off down the hallway much to their surprise. Lyra tries to follow but Gold intercepts and runs after Crystal in her place, leaving Lyra and Silver back at the hallway.

**OOO**

Neither of the two said a word as they make their way back to the classroom side by side. Though they are already late for class, they both made no effort to hasten their pace. Silver had tried to ask Lyra about what just happened but after seeing the solemn look on her face, he just could not bring the topic back up. The word 'Murderer' continues to replay itself in his head as he glance over to the girl by his side.

_"What exactly is going on...?"_

"I'm okay you know, you don't have to worry about it".

As though reading his mind, Lyra suddenly speaks up much to his surprise. Lyra skips ahead of him and turns around with a slight smile plastered on her face. This girl almost seems like the same as the one walking beside him a while ago; Lyra is strong, Silver knows this yet somehow he is still amazed.

"Hey, don't force yourself, you can always ask for help got it?"

This time, Silver is able to see a more genuine smile on Lyra's face as she nods slightly at his comment.

"Okay, if I am ever in trouble, I can always rely on Silver right?"

Lyra sticks out her tounge playfully as Silver looks shyly towards the window while scratching his head. It should be okay like this he thought, leaving things like this is fine too right?

**OOO**

"I'm such an idiot! Why did I run away from them?"

Crystal laments towards the reflection in the mirror of the female bathroom. She had managed to escape from Gold and since she doesn't want to go back to class, the bathroom seems like the only alternative for now. Her mind wanders back to the meeting with Lyra and how she almost blowed her top over the issue of their father's death.

Deciding it would be pointless to stay in the bathroom any longer, Crystal sighs and makes her way back to class. As she step out of the bathroom, Crystal sees a familiar male student approaching her from the hallway.

He is the last person she wants to see right now and at the same time she wishes he is the one to be by her side in this situation. Shrugging that thought aside, Crystal side steps to the left past the boy.

"Why do you feel so distant now?"

His sudden question made Crystal stop in her tracks but he did not stop there.

"Nowadays it feels like we are drifting further apart, we are good friends aren't we? What exactly happened between you and Lyra?"

"Shut up! Don't act like you know everything!"

Crystal turns around and literally scream at Gold's face who is taken aback by the sudden reaction from his childhood friend. On a second look, he could see Crystal's eyes clouding as she tries to wipe them dry with her sleeves.

"Gold..., please leave me alone", with that, the lonely figure runs off down the corridor and Gold finds himself unable to chase after her. That expression just now, one filled with sorrow and hurt is something Gold had never seen before on Crystal's face.

_"That idiot, idiot idiot Gold!" _

**OOO**

_""You have got to be kidding me...", I drop the article on the floor just as I finish reading the last part of it. _

_The title of the article goes like this, " Man murdered, prime suspect: His nine year old daughter"_

* * *

><p>To be continued!<p>

_Sigh, life has been real hectic nowadays so yea... might have to break that promise about updating weekly. Anyway, here it is, I apologize for being so darn late in uploading this! :( _


	40. Comrades I

**Pokemon Special High School Edition!**

* * *

><p><em>Once again, the girl awakens in the confined dilapitated room to the point where she had lost count. Thats right, since she has been here before, she also knew about the events that will take place in this room like the back of her palm. Like the other times, the suffocating atmosphere and the eerie silence has become all to familiar to her. <em>

_"And this must be...", the girl's fingers firmly grips onto the the handle and points it in front of her at eye level. Whether or not it was of her own will or by the precedented events of this 'dream', the girl will definitely fire that destined bullet. Her hand trembles as she places her index finger onto the trigger. Her face remains emotionless as though she had already resigned to her fate. Cold sweat began forming on her palms and her vision starts to get blurry from the tears forming on the edges her eyes._

_"It doesn't matter what I do...", she murmurs to herself as slowly but steadily, a figure starts to materialize where her gun is pointing at, a figure she dreads but yearns to see. "It will always end up like this right? Father?" Thats right, this must be fate, the daughter will always end up killing the father, in this never ending bloodied nightmare. Her body moves on its own free will as she steadies her gun and aims it at her own flesh and blood with every intent to kill. _

_"Lyra, put down that gun, it isn't a toy you know?" With a gentle smile plastered onto his face, he attempts to persuade his daughter to put down the gun. His disturbingly kind attitude is something that still irks her even after these numerous encounters. And with that..._

_Bang!_

**OOO**

"Ah... how am I going to face Gold now?" Crystal laments to herself as she makes her way towards school. Ever since that heated argument a few days ago, the two hasn't made any forms of communication nor was there any attempt to reconcile made by either party. Maybe she was being too harsh on him but judging from Gold's personality, he would normally be the one initiating some form of apology but there hasn't been any movements for the past few days. Crystals footsteps becomes more weary with each step along the corridor of her classroom. Just before entering the classroom, Crystal pauses right outside the sliding door and takes a deep breath and exhales to calm herself down straighten herself up before slowly stepping in. After scanning the classroom for a bit, Gold is nowhere to be found; not with the boys in class or the girls he usually flirts with. Crystal breathes a sigh and walks towards her seat, maybe it is for the best and besides she could meet him anytime she wants so she thoughts. Silver manages to slip in at the last minute right before homeroom officially starts yet Gold has not arrive to class. Everyone settles down as the teacher steps into the classroom and begin the rollcall. Just like that, Gold has been absent since the start of the day. As soon as the lunch bell rings, Crystal gets up from her seat and manages to catch Silver just in time before he slips away from the class.

"What...?" Silver reluctantly looks back at Crystal who had called out to him just as he makes his way out of the classroom. Ever since he and Gold saw the confrontation between the two girls, an awkward atmosphere lingers in the air whenever they would face them. "Have you heard anything from Gold about his absense today?"

"Not really..." Silver turns his back and attempts to slip out once again but this time, Crystal puts her arm on Silver's shoulder, pulling him back towards her. "I'm joining you today, you don't mind do you?" Crystal's demanding tone makes it sound more like an order instead of a question, Silver sighs and nods his head, he wasn't really good at dealing with Crystal in the first place. The two makes their way down to the courtyard where Silver normally goes during lunchtime. Silver proceeds to the shed to grab the watering can while Crystal settles down nicely on the bench next to the flower patch and begins her lunch. Silver comes back with an oddly shaped watering can that somewhat resembles a whale and quietly water the flower patches while Crystal continues to eat her lunch. Once in a while, Silver catches sight of Crystal watching him but she still doesn't stop. After numerous times, Silver finally gives in and turns back to Crystal. "So... did you want something?" Crystal thinks for a while before putting her lunch aside. "Do you think Gold might be mad at me?"Crystal hangs her head down solemnly while Silver tilts his head quizzically. "I don't know?" A straight-forward answer that made Crystal even more depress than she is now. "A few days ago, we had a fight and he said something about me being distant, that ain't true right? We have been together for such a long time yet we are slowly drifting apart... why?" The usual headstrong and tough Crystal is nowhere to be seen and this person sitting beside him seems as fragile as a newborn deer.

"I don't think Gold is made at you, more like when wa he ever mad at you for the things you do?" Silver recounts the numerous near death experiences of Gold as he attempts to survive the onslaught from the god of war sitting on that bench over there; from submissions to flying scissors, you name it, but he decides to keep that to himself. "I don't know much about this love thing but you should at least be more honest with yourself," just as Silver finishes his sentence, a retort immediately comes flying at his face. "I don't like Gold, I mean he is my friend, well not really, its just...!" Crystal's face turns bright red and she begins to stutter with her words. Taken aback by this sudden outburst, Silver decides to stop the conversation there and then.

"But you are right, maybe if I had been a bit more honest with my feelings, we could probably be on better terms and maybe even..." Crystal's words trails off to the point where Silver could only here murmurs from her. "By the way, I don't think the flowers needs that much water," Silver looks down at where Crystal is pointing at and ture enough, the flower patch looks to be drowning which sends Silver into a scurry to try and remedy the situation. Crystal smiles amusingly as she watches Silver running off to grab a pail to scoop up the excess water. "_The next time we meet, maybe things will be slightly different from what they are now..."_

Three hours ago...

**OOO**

"Man, I'v got to cut down on those mackerels, they make my stomach churns so badly," Gold makes his way down the corridor after making his fourth trip to the toilet since this morning. having consumed too much of it last night, the stomach retaliates with a fearsome assault on the body which resulted in him missing the first two periods of classes because of his alone time with the toilet bowl.

The toilet just so happens to be on the otherside of the hallway which means he will have to walk all the way down the corridor back to his classroom on the same level, really inconveniences those who are urgent. Along the way back, Gold arrives at the principal's office and hears a familiar voice permeating through a slight gap of the unclosed door. He instantly recognizes it to be Lyra, on the of the cuter girls that have transferred to the school a while back and does not hestitate to draw closer to the room. His girl radar has not been wrong and it continues to live up its name as the girl speaking to the professor is indeed Lyra. Gold squeezes part of his face in an attempt to hear in on their conversation. It seems that they are already halfway through the conversation.

"Lyra, are you sure you want to do this?" The professor's rough voice carries a worrying tone and his eyes stares intently at Lyra who seems unfaltered. With a calm desposition, Lyra nods her head, "Yes Professor, I thank you for your help thus far, but I must see this through so that nobody will get hurt because of my selfish wishes," her voice carries no hint of her cheery self and instead sounds solemn and depressed. The professor sighs and walks over to Lyra from his seat. "Well, if that is what you want, but I won't allow you to shoulder this all by yourself, you over there, quit snooping around and get in here", Professor Oak beckons at Gold much to his surprise and points to himself to confirm. "Yes Gold, come on in", Lyra looks over her shoulder in astonishment to find Gold bashfully entering the room.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to intrude! I was kind of there, at just the right time!" Gold tries to explain himself but Oak beckons to him once again, to follow him to his desk. "What are you..." Lyra quietly seats on the couch as Professor Oak has his back facing Gold who stands before the desk. He just might get into trouble since first he was caught eaves dropping and secondly, he was not in class at this timing. However, the professor rpoceed to say something beyond his comprehension.

"Lyra, this young man here will be aiding you until you are satisfied with the results, understand?" Lyra's eyes widen with shock while Gold stands there with a blank expression, obviously unable to understand what he just said. "But Professor, I can't, I can't accept his help, I can do this alone!" Lyra's desperation in rejecting the Professor's idea comes apparent in her voice.

The professor sighs then turns look at her, "Lyra, is Gold your friend?" A simple and straight-forward question that should not be hard to answer, yet Lyra hesitates at this moment. "Y-Yes, but...!", before Lyra could continue, Professor Oak interject, "I believe Gold will be helpful and friends do help one another in times of trouble right?" He smiles at the dumbfounded Lyra and turns his eyes back at Gold who still looks puzzled but straightens himself up as Oak's eyes turns into a glare.

"Gold, I'm requesting you to help Lyra as a friend, to help her through this but let me first ask you, are you prepared?" The atmosphere tenses up as Oak awaits the youngster's answer. Gold looks back at Lyra who looks avoids his gaze and then back at Professor Oak. "If I'm capable enough, sure... why not?" Immediately after that, Oak's voice starts to deepen and Gold could sense his temper flaring, apparently his answer did not swing well with him. "Let me ask you, are you prepared to shoulder even half of the heavy burden that girl carries?"

Gold thinks for a moment, he thinks back to the times he spends with Lyra, how her cheery personality had brighten up those around her and wishes she would still stay the same. "Professor, please give me a chance to rephrase my answer," with those thoughts running in his mind, he looks Oak straight in the eyes with his final answer. " No matter how heavy her burden is, I'll do my best to shoulder it with her as long as I am needed," calm and collected, there is no shred of hesitation to be found in his voice. Professor Oak closes his eyes and contemplates about his answer. Finally, after a minute of being in deep thought, Oak finally breaks into a smile, "Well said, it looks like I have made the correct choice, by the way, it seems like you are interested in Lyra or am I mistaken?" Professor Oak proceeds to put his hand on Gold's shoulders and tightening his grip to the point where Gold's face starts to turn blue.

"N-No! Its not like that! Friends should help one another, isn' t that what you said a few minutes ago?! Besides I'm not the one!" Professor Oak now places his other hand on Gold's shoulder and brings him even closer to him to the point where he could even see the veins popping out of his forehead. "Well lets hear more about that shall we?"

Before they carry on their pointless man to man talk, Lyra tugs at the sides of Gold's shirt as he turns to face her. "I'll be in your care, Gold", her smile has already return to her face much to Gold's relief, "Yeah, me too". Lyra sees the two off as Oak drags Gold out of the office towards the cafeteria to forcefully extract information out of him.

"_I see...,this feeling, maybe relying on them may not be such a bad thing, right Mother?"_

* * *

><p>To be continued!<p> 


	41. Comrades II

**Pokemon Special High School Edition!**

"Phew, talking to that old geezer sure took up a bit of time", Gold sighs as he recalls being dragged into a long and arduous conversation with the Professor down at the cafeteria. Most of the conversation comprises of Gold getting barraged by questions from Oak about Lyra's relationships and her well-being in class. Gold could not understand why the Professor would be so interested in Lyra but he still went along with the flow and answered most of Oak's questions as truthfully as he could.

Along the hallway towards his classroom, Gold meets up with Silver who is also making his way back to class. "Gold, I need a word with you" said Silver. He silently stares at Gold whom still find this situation rather strange. Normally, Silver would never engage in a conversation with Gold as willingly as he is now. Knowing this must be something serious enough to make Silver open up, Gold quietly goes along with Silver as they carry on their conversation down the hallway. Most of the students are seen scurrying into their respective classrooms, leaving the hallway deathly silent. Only two of their footsteps echo throughout the hallway. "Hey, what do you think of Crystal?" Silver is the first to break that silence, much to Gold's surprise. "Normally I would not care about such things but you like Crystal don't you?" Silver glances a little over to Gold whom starts to scratch the sides of his temple out of nervousness. "Well, Crystal is really fun to hang out with and she really reminds me of my mother...", says Gold jokingly. Silver looks over to Gold and lets out a sigh. "Is that so?"

"What is with the sudden question?", says Gold.

"Nothing much, just that Crystal looks a bit more solemn nowadays and it just does not feel right", this make Gold recall their last encounter and how bad it went to the point where they still have not made up. "Right, I'll find a chance to have a talk with her", says Gold. As though acknowledging his answer, Silver goes back to his quiet self ending their conversation. By the time the two arrive at their classroom, the lesson have already begun and thus they were told to stand outside the class as a form of punishment for coming late. "Waaa, why do they have to use such childish methods to punish us, right Silver?" Gold directs the conversation to his other companion who returns it with his usual silent treatment. "Sigh, why can't I be here with a girl instead?"

"Well I'm sorry for not being a girl," Silver retorts with a rather annoyed face. "It's okay, I guess your female side will have to suffice," Gold gives a thumbs up as Silver's right hand forms into a fist. In the next moment, Gold is squirming on the floor clutching his left hip. After a lengthy forty-five minutes of standing around, the door slides open and the home room teacher walks out of the classroom signalling the end of the lesson. The duo let out a sigh of relief and enter the classroom to find Crystal staring at them before averting her gaze and focus on packing up her stuff. "I'll be off then, wish me luck!" Gold smiles to Silver who just smirks and goes back to his own seat. From the corner of her eyes, Crystal sees Gold approaching her so she stand up and prepares to leave the area. Unfortunately for her, Gold manages to grab one of her arms before she could make her escape. "We need to talk."

**OOO**

The bell rings signalling the start of the lesson, yet those two are nowhere to be seen. "_It sure is rare for the two of them to disappear at the same time." _Crystal thinks to herself as he eyes wander from their seats to the whiteboard. For the first half of the lesson, Crystal finds it difficult to concentrate on the lesson, her mind constantly worrying about her other two friends. Twenty minutes passed, Crystal fiddles with her pen and stops taking notes all together. "_Where the hell are they? I'm pretty sure Silver left earlier than me..., ah no good, I've got to concentrate on the lesson!" _Just as Crystal reopens her notebook, the door slides open and two students step in nonchalantly. Crystal lets out a sigh of relief as the duo return to the classroom even though the lesson had already been conducted halfway. For that, the two are sent out of the classroom almost instantly to not disrupt the lesson. "_Oh well, at least they are here."_

Moments later, the school bell chimes signalling the end of that particular lesson and the start of a short ten minute break. Majority of the students begin to chat in groups while the more studious ones consult one another on what has been taught in the previous lesson. Crystal opens up her notebook and sighs dejectedly. Majority of the notes taken down are random scribbles that does not really help much. "_Guess I'll have to borrow someone else's notes if I want to have any proper revision", _just as Crystal is about to ask her neighbouring classmate for his notes, the door opens up again and Gold steps in looking at her general direction. Not mentally prepared to talk with Gold, Crystal quickly averts her gaze but it is too late, Gold walks over towards her seat. As a last resort, Crystal gets up all the while with her head lowered and tries to get away. Her escape is cut short as she feels a hand grabbing her arm just before she can take another step. The next moment, Crystal finds herself following Gold leaving behind an outburst of noise in the classroom. "_Well, isn't this what I wanted, I guess this is for the best too."_

**OOO**

"I guess this place will do", says Gold as he stops in front of a vending machine along the hallway. Crystal who has been silently following behind me does the same. Normally Crystal would have done say something by now or even not follow him in the first place at all. Still avoiding eye contact, it does not seem like she will say anything till Gold takes the first step. Almost immediately, Gold faces her and takes up a kneeling position with his head almost touching the concrete floor, "I am very sorry, would you please forgive me?!" Crystal has her mouth agape staring at the weird scene in front of her. "Ah, get up Gold! Its embarrassing!" Some of the students walk pass the duo giving off weird stares and whispers. "No i will not get up until you forgive me!"

"Ahhh! Fine, I forgive you okay?! Just get up!" Crystal has no choice but to play along with him before the rumour of her being a dominatrix who makes boy kneel before her spread around school.

"Really?!" Gold lifts his head slightly off the ground to see Crystal looking away shyly at their situation. "Geez, what on earth do you think you are doing?" Crystal sighs as Gold slowly gets up on his two feet. "Well I thought this will be the fastest way to get to you and it sure worked!",Gold smiles mischievously. Crystal blushes and unconsciously her hand starts to form into a fist much to Gold's horror. "Okay okay! I'll stop teasing you!" Crystal loosens her fist and folds her arms. "So? Why were you late just now?" Gold thinks back to the conversation he had with Oak and begin to shudder. "Well, I got held back by the principal a bit...", there is no way he could tell her that he is helping out Lyra after seeing their brutal confrontation the last time. "_But I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask a bit more about her while I'm at it..."_, Gold thinks to himself.

"I see..., well then let's go back to class, the next lesson is starting soon," Crystal turns around but soon stops in her tracks after hearing Gold's voice behind her. "Why do you hate Lyra so much?" It almost sounds like Gold is digging his own grave after they just reconcile but he insists he should know it as as soon as possible since this is the reason they argued in the first place. Crystal could not believe her ears, she slowly turns around and her expression changes. Gold recognizes that expression; filled with hatred and dejection, maybe it is a bad idea to ask now thought Gold. "Why do you want to know?", Crystal coldly replies Gold. "_Well its too late to regret now, might as well...",_ Gold gathers his courage and plans to see it through. "Your hatred for her is way too unnatural, can you tell me what happened between the two of you?" Gold stares head on with Crystal who seems to growing more enraged by the second. Crystal turns her back towards Gold and says,"I thought you would have something better to say, I'm going!" Once again, Gold grabs her arm to prevent her from running away but this time Crystal shakes it off violently. "What's wrong with you Crystal?! Why in the world are you so angry?!" Gold raises his voice out of frustration. At this point, Crystal turns back and practically shouts," Who do you think you are interfering with my affairs?!"

"Aren't we all friends?! We should help each at times like this!" Gold tries to explain himself but the words are not coming out the way he wants it, however its all too late, the damage had been done. "Is that so... friends huh?" Crystal walks away down the corridor but freezes halfway. Gold tries to follow up but finds himself unable to, even if he catches up to her, will the right words come out? Crystal turns her head to face Gold revealing a slight yet frightening smile, the words that follows up, Gold could not comprehend them in time as he watches Crystal run off down the corridor and out of sight. "_Damn it! Did I screw this up again?!"_, Gold slams his fist against the vending machine and laments about his failure.

_"I hate you..."_

To be continued!


	42. Gears of Fate I

**Pokemon Special High School Edition!**

_"Is it morning already?" _Crystal groggily gets out bed and step into her bunny slippers. Sunlight seeps through the curtains of her room indicating the start of a brand new day, or so she thought. Crystal drag herself to her desk and pick up her table clock. "Ah, it's already twelve...", Crystal sighs and puts down the clock before heading to the bathroom. It has been three days since the fight between Gold and herself.

"What am I doing...?" Crystal speaks to her reflection showing in the mirror of her bathroom. In the mirror is a haggard looking women with red swollen eyes from excessive crying. The night after the fight, Crystal curled up in bed and cried half a night before eventually falling asleep. It has been two days since then, two working days to be precise. Crystal had skipped school for two days not wanting to see Gold. Words from their previous fight echoes in her mind as she washes up, _"Friends... huh?"_

Crystal heads downstairs to the kitchen in hopes of finding some lunch. Sure enough, a packed lunch was left covered on the dining table. As Crystal head over to the table, a voice from the courtyard calls out to her. "Good morning Crystal." An old man stands along the porch holding a watering can oddly shaped like a whale greets Crystal.

"Good morning Grandpa."Crystal greets back in the same courteous manner. "Come sit down, I want to talk to you about something." He gestures her to take a sit at the dining table as he proceeds to put aside his watering can. Crystal ponders about what Grandpa would want to discuss with her, maybe it is about her skipping school recently. The old man grabs a chair and sits facing Crystal. All these years, Grandpa has doted on Crystal, his only grand-daughter, a lot in place of her parents. Ever since the death of Crystal's father, he had devoted all his time at home to accompany Crystal, even going as far as to quit his high paying job. For that Crystal had always felt indebted to him for all these years and holds the highest respect for him. Grandpa fold his arms and closes his eyes as though he is trying to find the right words to express himself.

After a moment of pondering, Grandpa opens his eyes and rests his arms on his thighs. In a gentle and delicate tone, he begins to speak, "Crystal, is everything okay?" Crystal almost lets out a gasp but manages to keep it to herself. Crystal thought to herself, is it okay to tell Grandpa about everything that had happened recently. She did not know any more, everything happened so quickly for her to comprehend properly. "Grandpa...", Crystal hesitates to speak to Grandpa about Lyra in fear of that even Grandpa would side with Lyra. In the end, Crystal did not manage to get even a word out and could only hang her head low. Seeing that she refuses to speak, Grandpa lets out a sigh and resume the conversation with a smile.

"Lets see..., how is Gold recently?" Recalling their fight, Crystal once again did not speak up, prompting further questioning from Grandpa. "Did the two of you get into a fight? Now now, if you don't speak up, this won't be much of a conversation would it?" Crystal meekly lifts her head, "Sorry Grandpa, it's just that so many things have happened around me, I don't know what to do any more...". A lone tear trickles down her cheek and the next thing Crystal knows, the warm sensation of a hand pats her gently on the head. "Crystal, if you can't tell Grandpa about it, its okay, but remember, I'll always be on your side."

A nostalgic warm feeling embraces Crystal and she manage to produce a smile from that. She wipes off her tears and take in a deep breath, in preparation of what she is going to say next. _"Grandpa is always this kind, it will be fine if he knows about it right? He will still stay by my side right?" _Reassuring herself multiple times, Crystal finally speaks up, "That girl, father's illegitimate daughter, she came back to Japan...". Deep in her heart, Crystal waits for the reply she want from Grandpa; to comfort her, to assure her she is still the only one in his heart. However, the following words smashes her heart to smithereens.

"Lyra is back? Is she attending the same school as you? How is she?".Right after bursting out those questions, Grandpa realize the wrong he did when the girl in front of him suddenly gets up from her seat and break into a run.

_"He lied to me..., Grandpa lied to me...!" _Crystal runs back up to her room ignoring Grandpa calling out to her from behind. She slams the door shut and lock it behind her. Moments later, a quick knock and Grandpa's voice can be heard from behind the door. "Crystal, please open up, I'm sorry for just now. It's Grandpa's fault okay?" Crystal remain silent and curls up underneath her blanket, refusing to budge. After a while, she could hear footsteps descending down the stairs and silence cloaks her bedroom once again. _"Even Grandpa is on her side, what should I do now?" _Crystal chokes on her tears as she recall the anxious look on Grandpa's face when she mentions about Lyra. Just then, her cellphone by the side of her bed starts to vibrate. It vibrates for about two minutes or so before it goes silent again. Crystal slowly reaches out for the phone and flip it open. Gold's name shows up on the screen along side ten miss calls over the past few hours. The desire to cry re-emerges as she holds the phone close to her chest,

_"Gold...!"_

**OOO**

Gold puts down the phone and let out a sigh. Silver who is walking along side with him also sighs along with him. The both of them had tried to contact Crystal for the past few hours and so far their efforts have been fruitless. It is now one in the afternoon so the two decide to head towards the cafeteria to grab a bite. "Why don't you try visiting her after school? It is not like her to skip school."

"Yeah I was planning to do that today, but still, what exactly is going on with her and Lyra?!" Gold grabs at his hair out of frustration before placing his arms on Silver's shoulders. "Tell me Silver, WHY?!"

Silver gives a slight look of disgust,"How would I know?! Ah speak of the devil...". Silver points in the direction of a certain girl in their topic walking towards them. Lyra spots the duo along the corridor and joins up with them for lunch. They found seats outside the cafeteria compounds and begin to eat their lunch. In hopes of not missing this chance to learn more, Gold speaks up, "Not trying to be rude but Lyra, are you hiding something from us?"

Lyra stops munching her bread and put it away as the duo await her answer. Certainly they had agreed to stay by Lyra's side but Lyra seem to be shrouded in mystery and they couldn't get close to her as they should. "Lets see, its not like I don't want to tell the two of you about it, it's just...", Lyra hesitate and thinks for a while. Refusing to give up, Gold press on, "We saw the fight between the two of you, there's no way the two of you don't already know each other." Lyra sighs, letting out a smile. "I guess I can't hide it any more, its okay, I think its about time too." Silver feels a chill down his spine from her desolate tone yet he couldn't help but be curious as well. Lyra stand up and faces her back to them, "Can we meet this Sunday? I'll message the details to the both of you."

"Just the both of us? What about Crystal? I mean if you are going to clear the airs, might as well patch up with her too."

Lyra shakes her head, "No, she doesn't need to know, at least, I don't think she will hear me out. So please, don't tell my sister about it. I want things to end peacefully...". Gold quizzically tilts his head and point out, "Wait, sister...?" Gold stares back and Silver and then back again to Lyra who answers him with a smile.

"Yes, Crystal is my sister." Both of their mouth are left wide open but before they could say anything, Lyra steps forward and grab Silver by his hand. "I'll be borrowing Silver for a while okay?" Silver finds himself being pulled out of his seat and running on his feet. Gold is left with his jaw still hanging while his brain tries to process the shocking news. Moments later, Lyra and Silver finds themselves at their usual spot; the flower bed. Lyra lets go of his hand and walks up to the flower bed. Grabbing a pail in one hand, Lyra walk over to a particular spot in the flower bed. Silver follows behind and glance over to her side. A small green bud had emerged out of the soil and is making its way upwards.

"Do you remember this bud?", Silver takes a seat on the bench behind her and nods his head. Lyra giggles and continues to water the bud with the pail. "You know, I wonder how it would like in full bloom, won't it be really beautiful?"

"Well, if you keep this up everyday, It'll grow up to be just as you imagine it to be."

"Oh ho? So I can take it that you want to see me everyday then?" Silver averts his eyes as Lyra continues to poke fun at him. Lyra puts down the watering pail and sit next to Silver on the bench.

"Hey you're too close...", Silver shifts closer to the edge but Lyra corners him by shifting closer to him. She turns to look at him as Silver shifts uncomfortably in his seat trying to maintain some distance. "You know, I had a lot of fun ever since I enrolled here. The environment is so peaceful and the people here are so nice. I really wish days like these could continue forever; planting seeds and watering the flowers with you." Silver blushes slightly and averts his eyes once again, "W-Whats wrong with you? You say some really strange things, of course you can stay here for as long as you like...".

"Haha, thank you Silver ", a lone tear slides down Lyra's cheeks but she quickly wipes it off with her sleeve. "Lyra, you...", Lyra stands up from her seat and faces Silver.

"I love you."

**OOO**

"Its been a while since I came to this area, when was it, like maybe middle school?" Gold walks along the residential area towards Crystal's house. On the way, he could not help but think back about what Lyra had said. _"Sisters? That's somewhat unbelievable but if that's the case...". _Soon after, Gold arrives at the gate of Crystal's home. Just as he is about to ring the bell, Gold chance upon Grandpa at the backyard so he decide to call out to him. In a flash, Grandpa drops his pail upon hearing Gold and immediately grabs the broom.

"There you are, you scoundrel!" Grandpa charges towards the gate and start to poke through the gaps of the iron gate at Gold. "How dare you make Crystal cry you bastard!"

"Wait hold on, I don't understand what you are saying!" Gold attempts to explain himself as he dodges the barrage of blows aimed at him. Finally, one of the blows connect and Gold manage to grab onto the broom. Grandpa tries to pull it away from him but Gold stops him by firmly gripping his hand around the broom.

"Please, let me talk to Crystal!"

To be continued!

_Author's note: I don't know if there are still any followers, but I figured I still have to apologize for the long hiatus. No matter what, I shouldn't have made you guys wait for this long, I'll at least try to bring a closure to this arc and see from there, no promises though. _


End file.
